1 mistake forever
by HinataHyuuga2124
Summary: Kagome and Shippo leave the group after Inuyasha put Kikyou in.Jaken loses Rin and Kagome finds her and they are attacked.As Kagome protects Rin and Shippo Sesshomaru shows up and saves them.Sesshomaru offers Kagome a deal and she accepts.Will love bloom?
1. The arguement

A/N: Hello ,This is a multi-chapter story, and I'll try to update asap. Please no flames . Ps. Sorry its short and a word of warning i do have an odd sense of humor.This does have a strong Kikyo bashing in the first chapter, but it'll ease up, promise.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ,never have and never will and Hatara belongs to my friend.**

Sit...SIT...**SIT**,"a sixteen year old futuristic miko Kagome screamed, " you foul little puppy! There is no way I will travel with that ...that dead clay pot ! " " I will have to agree with her Inuyasha,"calmly spatted the Buddhist monk, Miroku as Inuyasha climbed out of his four foot crater in the middle of the road. " Well she can leave if she doesn't want to work with me," sneered the dead miko, Kikyo."Yeah,Kikyo is part of this group," agreed Inuyasha "You undead bitch and ungrateful Mutt. If she leaves we all leave," screamed the outraged demon slayer, Sango! " HA," smiled Kagome," if that's the way you want it Kikyo darling fine , but just remember to tell puppy you can't see or sense the sacred jewel shards anymore." Come on Shippo, lets escape this nightmare-ish hell. "Kagome...wait, Miroku and I are coming with you," laughed Sango at the scene and Kagome saying "Kikyo darling". " No unfortunately, Puppy and the clay pot will need your "help" , so it would better if you stayed," taunted Kagome. " Yes, Lady Kagome, I think we should too," snickered Miroku, understanding that help meant that they were the only good fighters left and were to protect Inuyasha. "Bye Kagome,"snickered Sango while looking at Inuyasha's and Kikyo's blank faces missing the joke.

With a small giggle at the pair Kagome and Shippo walked away from the group ,and into the woods south of the road. "Mama," whispered the young kitsune," will we see Sango and Miroku again?" " Yes we will; I don't know when ,but we will, I promise." As Kagome walked deeper into the woods the sky became harder to see, but she was still able to enough of the sky to see the sun beginning to set.

They walked on for another hour or close to it before they reached small clearing with a small stream. As Kagome sat up camp, Shippo went to collect some firewood a few feet away. As Shippo gathered the wood he heard a tree branch rustle above him, and when he looked up he saw two glowing blood red eyes staring at him. He took off toward Kagome after seeing the eyes, but before he could get half into the clearing the two glowin' red eyes landed in front of him.As the figure stood straight up it said," What are you doing here fur ball?" " I'm NOT a fur ball ,I'm Shippo, and i was helping my mama set up camp by gathering firewood," answered Shippo. "Shippo...whose that," Kagome asked worriedly looking at the six foot , black haired with blood red highlights,and black feathered winged girl? " Names Hatara ,you," Hatara answered for Shippo. "Kagome, nice to meet you." " Are you Shippo's mom?" " Not by blood but as a figure yes I am."

"Interesting,"mumbled Hatara low enough were Kagome and Shippo couldn't here. " Hatara, not to be offensive or anything ,but are you human or demon,"asked a puzzled Kagome . Her senses were telling her that it was demon, but Hatara had no noticeable demon qualities. " I'm demon but I look more human because I'm a Vampire Demon, your a _miko_ right ,''inquired Hatara? " Yep." " how bout we sit by the fire its startin to get a little chilly and i have some food cooking as well," propositioned Kagome? "OK ,"both Hatara and Shippo answered. "What are you two doing so far out in the woods;"asked Hatara sitting down on a rock by the fire? " " We broke away from an BIG meanie hanyou named Inuyasha and his vile "mate to be" that hurt my mama, " exaggerated Shippo sitting by Kagome who was across the fire from Hatara. Hatara only raised an eyebrow and looked at Kagome and asked," Is what Fluff ball said is it true?" "Yeah, We were in a small group consisting of Shippo, Me , Sango the demon slayer, Inuyasha, and a Buddhist monk named Miroku . We were gathering the sacred jewel shards to get rid of a evil Hanyou named Naraku. Unfortunately for me I was in love with Inuyasha while he was still in love with his first love,Kikyo who is a walking talking dead clay pot, that keeps trying to drag him to hell along with trying to steal my soul, and he decided that he would have Kikyou join our group. So when he said that Kikyou is in the group I said Shippo and I were out , but I convinced my other friends to stay to protect Inuyasha. The funniest part about this situation is Inuyasha thinks Kikyou can't sense or see the jewel shards. So here we are," sighed Kagome. " What a moronic imbecile, is he truly that stupid,"said incredulously . "I don't know , but would like to have some supper with us since its done",asked Kagome? "No thank you, I have to leave,and besides I think my diets a little more bloodier then yours anyway," joked Hatara

"Here, take this Kagome " kindly said Hatara also giving Kagome a choker with an ancient medallion." This is a Vampiric Medallion it allows the vampire demon who gave it to you to come to by request if need be, it will also protect from other demons. This one will not only protect you from other demons but will make you undetectable to demons who wish to kill you like Naraku or an evil Vampire demon. The way you get this to work is by putting a small drop of your or Shippo's blood on the heart engraved on this medallion and say my name , oh but don't let anybody know what type of medallion it is except for your mate of course," explained Hatara. " Bye Thank you so much, and don't worry I won't tell a soul about it ;I don't have a mate either,"accepted Kagome. " Oh, not yet you don't but you will soon ," whispered Hatara where neither Kagome and Shippo could hear her as she flew West. "Mama, I'm tired can we go to bed," asked Shippo? "Sure thing little one," said Kagome as she got her sleeping bag ready by a tree two feet away from the fire," goodnight Shippo." " 'ight mama."


	2. Jaken Loses Rin

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: Still hasn't changed but for sake of the evil lawyer dudes I Do **NOT **Own Inuyasha . But I **WISH **I owned Sesshomaru.

Ch.2 Jaken Loses Rin 

'thinking'

"talking"

The sun was about in mid-sky when Lord Sesshomaru sensed something Jaken, the imp demon from behind him with a staff that had two heads carved on it and "watching" the small human girl, couldn't and stopped walking and smirked a little.

"Mi lord what is it , what's wrong,"questioned Jaken

" Jaken, I want you to stay close to Rin,and DON'T LOSE HER," commanded Sesshomaru coldly with the small smirk still there and completely ignoring Jaken's question. "Sesshomaru-sama, can Rin go play in the pretty flower field at the bottom of the hill," asked the adorable eight year old girl,Rin? " This Sesshomaru has no objections to your request , but the Imp most accompany you as well, replied the stoic lord with what seemed but to be a hint of emotion. " Master Jaken can we go now please...please...please," Rin begged cutely? "Rin wants to make a pretty flower crown."

" Annoying little she-human,"mumbled Jaken as they left toward the field while Sesshomaru flew off on is cloud toward the East. After a two feet into the field Jaken was already complaining about the flowers he called weeds."Damn weeds , I should just burn them all to hell," grumbled the Imp then just noticing he couldn't see Rin. "RIN...RIN...ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE SHE-HUMAN ...," order Jaken! "...MASTER JAKEN ...HI",announced Rin as she appeared out of thin air behind Jaken,and silently watched the normally green imp who was now a sickly pale green jump a good two feet in the air before gravity had its revenge.

"You little..." " Look at the pretty flowers; aren't they pretty ," beamed Rin holding out a small bouquet of purple and blue wild flowers? "Rin thinks they're pretty.Don't you think they're pretty Master Jaken? Rin is gonna get more pretty flowers , bye," rattled Rin as she disappeared so fast that Jaken's demon eyes couldn't see what direction she went.

'How did she do that', wondered Jaken without noticing the situation he was now in. After wondering for half an hour how Rin was able to disappear so fast did it dawn on him that he couldn't sense Rin. " RIN...RIN GET YOUR HUMAN POSTERIOR BACK HERE RIGHT NOW,"yelled Jaken in a futile attempt to find or sense Rin. ' OH NO..OH NO', mental screamed Jaken,' I Lost Rin'.

* * *

" How are they," asked a stoic male voice?

" They are good , though I'm glad she doesn't love the Hanyou anymore," replied two glowing blood red eyes; you could tell they belonged to a female.

"Why is that," questioned the emotionless voice?

"Because, I know I wouldn't be able to see my best friend be with someone that wants to kill me,my child, and my friends, drag him to hell, helps an evil hayou bent on revenge, and having to watch my back over damn second that she or he was around me. Though she did tell Inuyasha bout Kikyo not being able to see the jewel shards" reasoned the eyes.

" How did he take the news ,"questioned the male voice

" With utter confusion, it will be up to dead miko to explain it Kagome didn't think it her place to apparently, said the female voice

" I should have known that the hanyou would not know that mating with the dead miko would make her lose her powers to the Jewel."

" Yes, but he does not know much of demon mating traditions either," told the female," also to ease your mind there was no fight between Kagome and the dead miko."

" I see, she is well protected then, I assume," inquired the deep baritone voice?

"Do not insult me Pup, OF course she is well protected , she does have my vampiric mediallion. Even your father had enough sense to trust my judgement,"said the offended glowing red eyes!

"Forgive me, I meant no offense. Why did you give her your medallion Hatara-sama;" all I asked is for her to be protected?

" That is my business, but I will tell you this I saw the same thing in her as I saw in your mother," proclaimed Hatara as she faded from view.

The owner of the deep voice turned and left toward where he left his companions still pondering over the last statement that was said.

* * *

As Sesshoumaru landed in the field, he noticed the countless number of burnt patches of ground, Jaken screaming for Rin, and the lack of Rin's fresh  
layerof scent. 'So the Imp lost Rin' thought Sesshoumaru. Having had enough of Jaken's screams Sessoumaru calmly and coldly said "Jaken, Where is Rin?"

The Imp nervously turned around to see Sesshoumaru and turned sickly pale green again before answering. "She is umm..." Jaken interjected Sesshoumaru  
sharply "I'm sorry milord, I... I lost her" Jaken gulped.

" You lost her Jaken ,after I gave you orders to watch her. So in other words you disobeyed your orders, correct," calmly stated Sesshomaru. ' Oh no ... Oh no, I am dead mi lord is going to kill me,' thought a frantic Jaken.

" Yes, mi lord," whispered Jaken not being able to look Sesshomaru in the eyes, and if had he would have seen the bits of red in his Lord's golden eyes. Smelling the intense fear rolling off of the imp Sesshomaru said, " You will stay here in case she comes back, you will not move from this spot even if it rains, understood?"

"Yes , Mi lord , and thank you Mi lord," sighed Jaken in relief.

With that out of the way Sesshomaru started to try to track Rin.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Also I have 2 question if someone could answer them i would really appreciate.

Does it matter if the honorific is on the first name instead of the last?

And does Lord Sesshomaru have another brother besides Inuyasha?


	3. Kagome , Shippo ,and Rin

As Dawn broke in the small clearing, Kagome and Shippo were packing up their small supplies and putting out the trickl

A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update.

Disclaimer: AGAIN 4 the evil lawyer dudes I DON"T OWN INUYASHA.

Ps. Thank you to all those who reviewed.

* * *

**CH.3**

As Dawn broke in the small clearing, Kagome and Shippo were finishing up packing their small supplies and putting out the trickle of flame that was left from the blazing camp fire they once had.

"Shippo, I will put a small barrier around the camp while I go change into different clothes," told Kagome gently.

"Hai, Momma," said Shippo barely awake putting the last of the supplies away in Kagome's yellow bag.

Kagome walked about two yards away with a small bundle of her modern clothes; she stripped out of her school uniform, and into a pair of cameo jeans, a black t-shirt, and a new pair of black combat boots she just bought before she came back to the past.

"I'm back, is there any thing we need gather before we set out," questioned Kagome?

Looking into the yellow bag Shippo replied, "Hai, we need more herbs and some more berries."

"Ok, let's go and on are way will pick up the herbs and berries we need," stated Kagome.

Kagome grabbed her backpack and head North into the dense green vegetation at the edge of the clearing. After walking for about an hour she and Shippo came across a ruined village, they walked into the village very carefully incase the culprit was still there in the village. As Kagome sensed no new evil aura they relaxed just a little bit, but they still didn't let their guard down. Making their way to into middle of the village they saw battled bloody bodies scattered everywhere, there were men, teenagers, women, and a few kids.

"Momma is there any survivors," whispered Shippo?

Sensing a few human auras Kagome replied, "I am pretty sure son that there is."

An elderly man came out of small hut when Kagome and Shippo made it to the center of town.

"What do you want here; if want are crops we have none , a place to stay , our houses are burnt down, money we have none , us ourselves we are broken," wheezed the old man .

Shippo Curiously looked over to his mom to see her reply. Kagome surveyed the broken people and the destroyed village. She then gauged her on powers to see if she would be able to use some of her healing gifts Keade had taught her in their spare time.

Kagome stood tall, looked at the village elder and gentle said, "We want nothing of yours, we are willing to heal your wounded, help repair some things, and bury the dead along with a blessing if you wish since I am a miko. If you don't feel that we are honest tell us and we'll be on our way."

The elder eyed his people and Kagome and Shippo before answering, "I will permit such acts since you are a miko."

Kagome and Shippo were lead to the injured by a tall, lean, blue eyed, red headed woman no older than twenty-five. When they reached the hut Kagome couldn't help but gasp at sheer sight of the condition the bodies were in. Most of them had limbs that were shredded or missing, and the rare concisions and bad abrasions. It took Kagome about three hours to heal everyone that was injured in the hut and put an exhausted Shippo down for a nap in one of the older ladies, which was trying to help assist her, hut.

As soon as Kagome finished with the injured she started helping the men bury the dead as well as blessing them too. When Kagome finished blessing the small body a five year old boy a young man around seventeen with black hair and green eyes that made his pale skin look even paler told Kagome that she wasn't need to repair anything and that lunch was being served if she and her son wanted any. After Kagome and Shippo thanked the elder for lunch they set back out heading North. They walked for about another hour or so before coming to a calmly moving river and beside it a little girl with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and in a red kimono with a large white dog at the bottom right corner.

(RIN)

The first time Rin woke up time was just when dawn broke in the clearing, because she was cold. She looked around for Ah-Un realizing he wouldn't be here since she was lost. With small trails of tears down her face she cuddled up to one the huge tree roots that she took shelter in and fell back into an uneasy sleep.

Rin woke up again about mid-afternoon to the sound of birds chirping in a small choir in a Sequoyah tree. She got up and looked around in a daze and called out for Lord Sesshomaru not realizing at first he was not there. When Rin realized she was alone she tried to hold back tears that threatened to fall. She walked out of the cave like shelter of the roots to a small bush of Yaupon berries, and then she went to a calm river and washed the berries in her hands til they were clean. She then heard a pair of footsteps coming toward the clearing that she was in, and when she looked up she saw a small kitsune and a teenaged girl that she immediately recognized.

(KAGOME)

As Kagome and Shippo got closer to the girl Kagome realized that it was Rin and that she was very nervous or scared.

"Hey Shippo, isn't that Rin," asked Kagome implying that he should go over to her.

"Yes Momma it is," answered Shippo hopping off Kagome's shoulder and scurrying over to Rin.

When Kagome reached the pair she saw that Rin's aura was relaxed, but she was also alone.

"Hi Rin-chan, how are you," asked Kagome curiously.

"KAGOME-CHAN, HI, Rin is good, though Rin is lost, I can't find Lord Sesshomaru or Master Jaken. Can you help me PLEASE," happily replied Rin.

"Sure, but how did you get lost in the first place Rin," wondered Kagome.


	4. Kagome and The Lost Rin's Story

**A/N: Thank you to who reviewed. This I guess you considered a filler/intro to the next chapter, but I wanted something to Rin's point of view of how she got lost.**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT (STRESSING THE DO NOT) OWN INUYAHSA , stupid evil lawyer dudes.**

**Chapter 4 Kagome finds Rin**

* * *

As Kagome, Shippo, and Rin were talking they didn't notice the three demons hiding their aura watching them.

**( Three demons)**

"Is that her boss," asked last in command of the demons in a gruff voice?

"Yes, but the others I'm not sure of, but I'll let you have the woman," said the boss.

**(Rin Shippo Kagome)**

"Rin was with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken when Lord Sesshomaru went to do something and left me with Master Jaken. I asked Lord Sesshomaru if I could go to the flower field that was down the hill from where we were, and he said if Master Jaken stayed with me, but the pretty flowers were really really tall and fun to play in and Master Jaken went too far ahead of me. He must have wanted to make himself look pretty with flowers. I played with Master Jaken for a few minutes before going to get more pretty flowers, but then I found a little black and brown rabbit and chased it. I got lost when a bunny went under a bush, so I went to try to find my way back, but couldn't. So this is how Rin came here. Now Rin is worried because Lord Sesshomaru didn't find me. I wonder if he is alright," rambled off Rin.

"Well do you remember the way you came Rin," asked Shippo?

"Oh, Yes Rin remembers….Rin thinks," said Rin.

"Ok that's a start, How about we get back to Jaken then," gently replied Kagome.

"OK, Rin is ready…Rin can't wait to see Lord Sesshomaru," Rin told excitedly.

**(Sesshomaru)**

'Damn that imp,' thought Sesshomaru. 'He can't even watch Rin for an hour or two for this Sesshomaru. Why does this Sesshomaru even put up with his incompetence?

Sesshomaru had picked up a small wind of Rin's scent early in the morning leading him toward the South. Although he would not show it or say anything he was worried for Rin since he had found the scents of three hydra demons located near where he found Rin's scent.

**(Shippo, Kagome Rin)**

"Shippo can you find Sesshomaru's or Jake's scent near by," asked Kagome?

"No, Momma ….Wait it's faint but there, I think its Sesshomaru-sama," announced Shippo.

"YAY, LORD SESSHOMARU," yelled Rin happily.

"Lets go Shippo and Rin," told Kagome with authority.

**(Three demons)**

"Shall we get them, boss," asked the last of the command?

"Yeah, the human wench looks completely delicious, said the second in command.

"In a moment let's catch them off guard, said the boss.

"Now," commanded the boss!

* * *

A/N: My friend that goes by Hatara just posted her first story.So I'm really happy about that, unfortantly for her I have been the only reviewer. So its been alittle rough with that for her, if one could would just go and maybe check out her story, I would deeply apperciate it.

Thanks.


	5. Battle for Rin

A/N: HI Thanks to all those who reviewed.

**DISCLAIMER: CNN: TO THE "EVIL LAWER DUDES" THE AUTHOR **

**OF THIS STORY DOES NOT OWN THE ANIME INUYASHA.**

**THANK YOU **

* * *

**CH.5 – The battle for Rin**

"Rin, we have to get to Jaken we don't know the dangers that could be in store here for us, especially you, the ward to Lord Sesshomaru," Exasperated Kagome.

"Ok, Kagome-Chan," agreed Rin.

Kagome then felt a nagging sensation on her pant leg and on her aura, which signified that there were demons present with malice intent. Looking down at Shippo, who had a hold of her pant leg and nodded already knowing what he was going to tell her.

"Shippo see that tree over there that has roots that look like a cave," asked Kagome?

"Yes Momma, what about it," asked Shippo playing along to Kagome's plan.

"There are some rare herbs I might need and some pretty flowers that Rin hasn't probably seen; why don't you take her and grab a bunch of those for me," suggested Kagome.

"Ok, Momma, Rin lets go pick some herbs and flowers for Mom-Kagome," said Shippo.

Once they made it safely into the tree Kagome and Shippo both put up a barrier to protect them selves, on Shippo end anyway, Kagome didn't put a barrier around herself, just the children. Mental checking to see if she had everyone of her weapons since she no longer carries just a bow and some arrows. She could feel them rushing at her and then she sensed that two of them had jewel shards in them but not just one each no, it was three each if not four.

"Well what do we have here," said the leader of the three demons.

"You have a Miko willing to protect her children, Hydra," spitted out Kagome.

"Your Children. HA you're untouched, how can YOU have children Miko," laughed the boss.

"By the Ancient Laws of Miko/Demon adoptions of course," snapped Kagome.

"Be careful boys, Hell have no fury like a mother scorned," taunted the leader.

"Well I'll make you a deal Honey, You give us that girl and you and your demon child can go," slyly replied the second in command.

"How about no, I'll die before I'll give her to you," yelled Kagome!

"Fine, our deal is broke Sweetheart," second of command as he rushed Kagome.

Before the he knew it Kagome had ran with a energized miko fist only to appear behind him with a twelve inch dagger with a gold handle that had her miko powers infused in it since he dodged the fist. Before the demon could dodge Kagome flipped over him and stabbed him in the top part of the left shoulder and dragged the dagger down in a diagonal slope and stopped under his heart, before she pushed off of him and landed in the same place she was before holding two out the three jewel shards he had.

"WHAT THE HELL BITCH," screamed the second in command trying to figure out why his wound won't heal?

"Let me tell you this once, Leave now if you want your lives, don't threaten my pups, and DON'T call me Honey or Sweetheart," spat Kagome.

"Well since you can take us one on one pretty well lets see about a three on one match," the boss laughed cruelly.

As soon as he finished saying his sentence, he and the other two disappeared only to reappear in a triangle formation. The boss was directly in front of Kagome while the second in command was directly behind her and the last one was slightlyoff from being directly beside her. In this formation they were only about three to three and half feet from the miko.

**(RIN & SHIPPO)**

"Shippo what do the herbs look like," asked Rin oblivious to the plan that had been formed?

"Rin, Listen to me and do not panic, there is no herbs or rare flower, Kagome and I had signaled each other that there are three demons coming that had a total of six jewel shards. There fight is probably going to be very ruthless," told Shippo with a solemn look that showed he was clearly worried about his mother and then put up his barrier.

"SHIPPO, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH, I WOULD HAVE CAME EITHER WAY," yelled a distraught Rin.

"Because they were listening in and neither of new if they were after you or not," reasoned Shippowho was surprised to hear Rin yell.

"OH, Ok. Wait Shippo why did she just claim Rin as her pup just then," asked Rin.

"Probably to try to scare them, since to mess with a mother and her pups on any level in any race means slow and painful death," replied Shippo.

"Yeah, you're right Shippo. I am happy that she is willing to include me as her own, even if it is for the sake of keeping us safe. Don't get the wrong impression I love Lord Sesshomaru being my father, but I would like a mother too; I even think it would make him happier too if he had a mate," said Rin as she watched the woman that had declared her as her daughter.

"Hmmm. I don't know Sesshomaru-Sama, but I think you are right, considered Shippo.

"SHIPPO, LOOK," yelled Rin. "Kagome injured one the Hydra demons that had three jewel things in him.

"YES, everything will be o- ….No….No….MOMMA," yelled Shippo, crying along with Rin as the watched what Kagome is doing.

**(KAGOME)**

Kagome had been watching the demons to the best of her ability, but the leader and the next in command had moved at the same time, and both had landed hits and released some type of poisonous gases that was black. The gas had started to disappear and you could clearly see the severity of her wounds. The leader had thrusted his claws into her right shoulder and then once he pulled his hand out he dragged his claws down to the middle of her stomach. While the leader had attacked, the second in command had taken his claws and swiped her neck and back with three swipes that made Kagome's blood flow more freely to the ground. The blood in the air was thick and heavy and Kagome had fallen to one knee on the ground. The three demons where getting ready to attack again when Kagome heard Shippo and Rin from inside the tree. Knowing that they had seen her wounds looked back and smiled a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Well, would you look at that Boss, she still cares for her pups more than herself. I wonder how she would feel when as soon as she is dead that we will kill her pups slowly and painfully," laughed the lasting command cruelly.

"You will not touch them you bastards. I will have to die before you will touch them," yelled Kagome.

The demons had failed to notice something that didn't slip Kagome's sight. The blood on the two demons hands had started to glow signaling that where starting to be purified by her blood.

"WHAT THE HELL," screamed the Leader and turned to see the second in command in the same condition, they were slowly being purified.

Noticing his leaders distress the last demon attacked Kagome. As the last demon came toward Kagome Shippo and Rin began to scream knowing Kagome would not survive the blow from this demon because of her blood lose.

**(SESSHOMARU)**

Sesshomaru could smell the thickness of human blood in the air mixed with different scents. He could smell Inuyasha's wench's blood scent mixed with her kit's and Rin's and the three demon's scent too. Sesshomaru rushed toward the scents' location hopefully to find Rin still alive. When he arrived he could not believe his eyes at the scene that laid before him. **'If she dies, mutt ….' warned his demon.** 'Don't be so petty she will have no harm come to her,' interrupted Sesshomaru fully knowing the horror his demon can cause him.

**(Kagome Shippo Rin and the Hydra Demons)**

Kagome saw the demon come at her, but just barely since her eyes were faltering; knowing she could not dodge it she grabbed her pendent that Hatara gave her praying it would work. She swiped some blood off the side of her mouth when her vision wavered to black for a moment and noticed she was almost too weak from blood lost to move her hand to the pendent. The last in command was almost upon her with claw raised ready to strike Kagome started to move her hand toward the pendent.

**(Sesshomaru) **

'**Save her….She will die!' screamed the inner demon**.

Sesshomaru was at an inner turmoil when his inner demon screamed. He looked up to see something that made his blood boil and his eyes turn red with hate. His demon had taken control and he let it do so willingly, if meant to protect his Tenshi.

'**They are FUCKING dead! NO ONE WILL F GET AWAY!' screamed his inner demon charging into the scene.**

**(KAGOME SHIPPO RIN AND THE HYDRA DEMONS)**

As her hand got closer to the pendent the Hydra's hand got closer to her artery in her neck. Kagome's vision waved with a whip of the wind and a blur of pure white and silver, but it wasn't coming back, and before it was totally gone the drop of blood hit the pendent and almost to low than what a demon could hear, she whispered hoarsely, "Hatara."

When Sesshomaru heard Kagome whisper Hatara he inwardly cringed back, because when Hatara was pissed at him she rivaled Lucifer in anger and punishment. He had killed one out of the three demons, and was working on the second. His demon was taking them down slowly and painfully, as they wished to Kami for mercy.

**(HATARA)**

Hatara heard her name being whispered by Kagome into the pendent she had gave her to protect her. She went to I giant mirror that was a gift from Lady Serine of the West, and commanded in an ancient tongue, "La Mortire Connyua Findeas Sesshomaru!"

It brought of a picture of Sesshomaru and Kagome, Sesshomaru was fighting a Hydra Demon and the other was trying to advance on Kagome sensing she was not completely dead. "FUCK that FUCKING idiot I SWEAR I FUCKING DON"T GET THERE IN TIME I WILL FUCKINGKILL HIM," screamed Hatara as she went into her dark vortex.

**(THE FIGHT)**

The Second demon Sesshomaru was fighting proved to be more of a challenge, and he could sense the last demon creeping closer to the pups and Kagome, when he saw the worst possible thing at the moment a pitch black vortex. When the vortex opened it showed Hatara in her demon form. Her eyes were a darker blood red, her nails had turned into four inch long claws, and her wings were sharp and black with red tips at the ends. She also had an aura of death around her that made even the mighty Sesshomaru cringe inside.

"You," pointed eerily at the advancing demon toward Kagome. "DIE!"

As soon as the words left her mouth a black fang shot from her hand at the demon striking it dead as soon as it hit. She then turned toward the battle between Sesshomaru and the leader.

"SESSHOMARU MOVE YOUR INCOMPATANT ASS BACK AND LET ME TAKE CARE OF THIS BITCH," Hatara yelled / commanded.

Sesshomaru knew not to try anything when Hatara was like this, Lucifer could not even compare to her when she was this far gone. Stepping back to let Hatara he meant no quarrel, she slide up with a nod and a sadistic smile.

"SO, you're the one that tried to use the Black Fog of Complete Poison of Darkness that is highly forbidden to were only royal vampires are only allowed to use and then it has to be for a great cause," spoke Hatara deathly. "Lets see if a Hydra can survive the sister attack to the Darkness, Hmmm.

With a raise of her hand, Hatara brought down a blinding black fire type light and said, "Light's Darkness of Internal Flame Poisoning." When the "light" had disappeared there was no trace of the demon except for the three tainted jewel shards that it had. The turning to Sesshomaru with her a blaze and hatred pouring from them, and shook her head not trusting her voice with him.

Sesshomaru's demon was screaming bloody murder inside his mind and when Hatara looked at him his demon started to whimper. Down casting his for the first time in centuries he did not say a thing knowing he couldn't. Hatara had taken down the barriers the kids and comforted them.

"She will be all right little ones so need to worry," comforted Hatara to the two crying pups, they fell asleep as soon as they heard her speak.

Walking over Sesshomaru she said "Pup pick up her body and take her to your castle immediately."

"I will bring the pups and Sesshomaru When we get there and after she is healed we are going to talk."

Nodding solemnly Sesshomaru picked up the battered and bloody body of Kagome and took her on his cloud toward his Castle in the West. Hatara watched him as he left and she could have sworn where centuries go since his mother's death there had been nothing now had a tear of sorrow.

Hatara could help but remember Serine's request of her.

**(Hatara's Flashback)**

"Hatara I ask of one lasting favor from you," said the weakly Serine from her death bed in her Southern Heaven.

"My mate chose human, for which I have no problem since our union was arranged, but I do not wish my son to be like us. I know I was cold but do not let him be, he needs to be free of what we as his parents have shown him in the way of emotions. Please what ever outcome comes don't let the Lords and Ladies chose his mate. You as the vamipiric Queen can do this for me I hope," whispered serine her voice slowly fading.

"Seri do not worry your son will be under me and my mate's care til of age and after," softly cried Hatara.

Hatara watched as the life that was once so full and energized slowly slip from her friend into nothing. Serine Lady of the West had died. The young Sesshomaru bolted in just after her passing with tears streaming his face, after looking at his mother he ran and the next thing you heard was sorrowful moaning roar from the young prince. The nurse had scurried in after Sesshomaru with tears in their eyes and on that day was the last time Sesshomaru had cried.

"I'll protect and raise him right, I swear on my life, Seri, I swear I will," whispered Hatara before the nurses covered the body.

**(END HATARA'S FLASHBACK)**

"Sesshomaru …..." whispered Hatara as she scooped up Rin and Shippo taking them to the West hoping Sesshomaru won't make a mistake this sever again and wouldn't do so as long as she was around.

* * *

A/N: This my first fighting scene, if there is something I could do to make them better please tell me.


	6. Heal and Deal

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed. Also I'm very sorry it took so long to update, I had to take 4 state exams last week.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

'**Demon'**

"**Talking"**

**Heal and Deal**

* * *

Sesshomaru was on his way back to the Western castle when the over powering smell of blood reached him. He looked down seeing the most disturbing sight, in his arms Kagome laid almost completely covered in blood with her aura weakening. Looking grimly back to the sky he tried to sense a safe clearing to lay Kagome down so he could stop the bleeding. After three minutes he found a fairly good sized clearing to lay Kagome in. Landing softly he walked over to a large Willow tree whose reeds had small light pink and purple flowers. Gently lay her up against the trunk of the tree he assessed the damage, and then put a barrier. He walked away after making sure the barrier was strong to find food for Kagome figuring it was the least he could do.

'I told you to jump in and save her when we got there, but no you had been all humans are beneath us and shit. If she dies I will make your life a living breathing Hell,' Roared Sesshomaru's demon.

"Shut up; Shut the Hell up," yelled Sesshomaru at his demon." I know it was a damn mistake. Don't rub it in."

Sesshomaru's argument with his demon was cut short when he spotted three rabbits. Using his demonic speed he killed, gutted and cleaned all three rabbits and was now heading back to Kagome. While on his way back he thought of how he would heal the wounds; surly he could lick wounds, but his demon was giving him a hard enough time about the woman, so that was out, he could continue on his way to the castle and have her die on the way, or he could call on Hatara to heal her wounds. He flinch at the last choice but knew it was the only choice he had. Hopefully Hatara wouldn't skin him for this mess when he called her for help. Arriving at the willow he started a small fire to cook the rabbits. Walking over to Kagome and kneeling down he gently laid a clawed hand on her forehead to see if she had grown a fever, sighing lightly he allowed himself a soft almost invisible smile knowing that she had not got a fever, although her aura was weakening. Standing up swiftly he strode over to the left of the ancient Willow and had his demon call upon Hatara through their link.

**(LINK WITH SESSHOMARU'S DEMON AND HATARA)**

'Hatara-Sama, my other half wishes for your assistance concerning the injuries of the miko, Lady Kagome,' respectfully stated Sesshomaru's demon to his mother's friend and confidant.

"What about Kagome's injuries, what has happen, is that why he hasn't arrived at the castle yet, TELL ME DAMN IT," yelled Hatara at Sesshomaru's demon in a panic!

"She is bleeding to death as we spe- , "Sesshomaru's demon never got to finish his sentence when he felt Hatara leave the link.

**(Sesshomaru & Kagome)**

'She is on her way mutt,' growled out the inner demon.

Sesshomaru walked back over and sat crossed legged by the right of Kagome with his head down knowing what it would mean to Hatara when she saw him like this. When Hatara rushed into with her black hair skewed behind her and a small satchel on her shoulder; she almost fell flat on her face at the sight in front of her. There was the Ice Prince himself sitting at the right of Kagome with his head down. In the demonic Vampire community that is a sign of remorse and mercy when a person asked a vampire that was not exiled for help. Softly walking up to Sesshomaru Hatara had a gentle motherly smile on her face; lifting her hand slowly she gripped Sesshomaru's shoulder and whispering, "Little one its okay I will help, now stand and lift your head you have no reason to fear me pup."

Slowly standing and lifting his head he looked into his Surrogate mother's eyes with his red demon's eyes in sorrow and whispered so softly she almost didn't hear him, "Help Her, Please."

Swiftly Hatara left his side and went over to Kagome. Looking over her wounds she nodded and looked back at Sesshomaru whose eyes had turned back to their amber gold eyes and slowly announced, "I'll have to do a bond there are only two things keeping her alive at the moment; my necklace and her love for the pups. Otherwise she would have given up a long time ago. So do I permission to do the bond, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at and said in his normal tone, "Yes, if you can than please save her for Rin and her kit."

Hatara just smirked knowing that his moment of his true self was over and it was time for him to go back behind the mask of coldness he wore.

Sitting down next to Kagome grabbing her hand and bring it to her mouth. Hatara open her mouth to reveal her three inch long fangs and bit into Kagome's hand, but didn't release her poison that would make Kagome a Vampire Demon. Watching Kagome very carefully Hatara withdrew her fangs and went to the small pack she brought. Taking out a baby blue Kimono with a dragon wrapping around the bottom hem, bandages, and a vile of different rare healing herbs; she put the herbs on the wounds fighting back the smell of her blood, even though Hatara didn't drink human blood it had an aphrodisiac smell to it for vampires, and bandaged them tightly where it Kagome just barely could breathe normally.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome will have some of my traits because the bond made her demon, but what kind I do not know," reported Hatara to the young prince.

Hatara started to leave when she saw Him nod stiffly, but stopped when she thought about something.

"Sesshomaru, if it is not rude of me could you please tell me where Jaken is, for I haven't seen him anywhere," asked Hatara with curiosity.

"In a field about four miles from our last camp," answered Sesshomaru in his monotone.

"Do you want me to get him then and bring him to the castle," questioned Hatara.

"Do what you please, Hatara-Sama," droned Sesshomaru.

**(JAKEN)**

"He wouldn't have left his faithful loyal servant, he wouldn't," yelled Jaken at a squirrel.

"Lost your mind Imp," laughed Hatara at the sight of him, "Come time to take you to the castle, and get you to a healer.

Hatara had turned her back before she rudely busted out laughing at the sight of Jaken. He was as brown as his outfit and looked like he was a drowned rat demon. Walking up to Hatara, nodded his head to tell her he was ready to go home. Seeing his nod Hatara focused on the infirmary wing of the hospital and began to teleport them there. When they got to the wing Hatara saw Jaken passed out cold on the stone floor in front of healer's door. Shaking her head she picked him up and walked in and laid him on the bed for the healer to check him.

When the healer said all he need was rest, Hatara went to play with the pups in the labyrinth of a garden.

**(Sesshomaru & Kagome)**

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome slowly and painlessly transformed.

Her hair grew all the way to her knees and had silver and red highlights, her face became more elf looking including her ears, she had black and silver-ish red stripes across her body (like Sesshomaru does), her rain and moon lotus scent became stronger and had a slight demonic smell to it too, she grew four in claws that had blood red tips, she also grew a tail that was the same color of her hair , and lastly adorned in the middle of her fore-head was a double infinity sign that almost looked like a flower and blood tear drop that had white fang in the center of it. (One sign goes sideways and the other vertical and the centers of both pass through each other and had the tear drop in center of the crossing.)

He heard his beast rumble but ignored until it said 'She is a fine Shape-Shifter demoness. You're going to have to worry about the others demon males now.' "No I will not, whispered Sesshomaru to his demon" 'How will you stop it?'

"Like this," said Sesshomaru sensing Kagome awakening.

Slowly Kagome opened her now deep ocean night blue eyes that seem to shift between different types of blues and was bombarded by different smells. Looking around her the small clearing she spotted Sesshomaru walking toward her.

'WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, TELL ME DAMN IT,' screamed Sesshomaru's demon. "Shut up," commanded Sesshomaru to his demon.

Standing in front of Kagome, Sesshomaru said coldly, "I have a proposition for you Miko."

"What is it," asked Kagome only respecting him because he saved her life.

"You will watch over Rin, and in return I will train you in your demon and miko powers and Kit as well," stated Sesshomaru.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry if this seems a little rushed or ooc. **


	7. Agree to a new home life

_**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed.**_

_**Also to clear up something in this chapter, Sesshomaru is ooc, but it**__**'**__**s because he is talk**__**ing**__** to Hatara and she is basically his adopted mother.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: DON NOT OWN INUYASHA BUT DOES OWN **_

'_SESSH__'__S Demon__'_

"_Talking or thoughts__"_

_**Kagome**__**'**__**s demon**_

_**Last Time:**__"__You will watch over Rin, and in return I will train you in your demon and miko powers and Kit as well,__"__ stated Sesshomaru._

_**AGREE TO A NEW HOME / LIFE**_

_**111111111111111111111111111111121111111111111111111111111111111111111111**_

"_Why,__"__ asked Kagome allowing her shock, confusion, and tad bit of annoyance to show through while she stood up. _

_This question caught the Demon lord off guard and allowed him even if for a thousandth of a second to let his guard drop. _

"_Why does question my authority, I am Alpha,__"__ thought Sesshomaru._

'_Well if were you I would think of a better-__'__ discontinued his demon when heard Sesshomaru start to speak._

"_It is because I am your __Alpha, Miko,__"__ Sesshomaru stated in a monotone._

"_Alpha__…__..How did YOU become my Alpha, we didn__'__t fight for dominance nor am I part of your pack,__"__ screamed Kagome._

"_Watch your voice level, wench, or have your vocal chords will be removed,__"__ gritted Sesshomaru. __"__Alas if must know I became your Alpha when I saved your pathetic human life.__"_

'_YOU IMBACILE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING,__'__ yelled Sesshomaru__'__s demon._

"_WELL IF I AM SO PATHETIC WHY IN THE HELL DIDN__'__T YOU LET THOSE DEMONS FINISH ME OFF,__"__ screamed Kagome who was almost in tears?!_

"_That __bastard __let me kill him ,__"__ yelled Kagome__'__s Demon._

' _You know I am going to make your life a living hell , since you pissed off Kagome__'__s demon and hurt her like the hanyou,__'__ promised Sesshomaru__'__s demon and also taking over leaving no room for an argument._

_Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru went rigged and his appearance changed. His golden eyes were now red, his once pu__r__ple-ish stripes were now almost a deep magenta-ish purple._

"_Miko let his imbecile__'__s demon explain your situation. We are your Alpha because you almost died in an honorable way, protecting the young ones and almost winning. My_

_other half as your demon put is a bas__tard__, but we noticed your strength and you will need help with your demon and with your kits training and we ask in return is to teach Rin and watch her. For you have seen how watchful Jaken__'__s eye is. Also Hatara will also be there so you will not have to worry about Sesshomaru harming you or your kit,__"__ explained Sesshomaru under his demon__'__s control._

"_We can trust this one but the other we should wait , but we must be able to have some freedom and with mating season coming upon us, it would be safer to take him up on his offer,__"__reasoned Kagome__'__s demon._

"_Who are you,__"__ asked Kagome her demon?_

" _I am your demon, when Mistress Hatara saved your life she turned you demon , truly it was the only way to save your life even if the mighty Sesshomaru tried to help he __was __actually powerless to help you with this,__"__ answered Kagome__'__s demon._

"_Oh well ok,__"__ thought Kagome nervously._

"_Um__…__..Sesshomaru__'__s demon I have a couple of requests to your offer,__"__ Kagome said with caution, afraid of what he might do._

"_What is Lady Miko that you request to the standing offer,__"__ replied the demon._

"_Well, I will have to be able to go to and from the village __in __Inuyasha forest and my village when I need to, I also want to continue searching and purifying the sacred jewel shards,__"__ requested Kagome with a fight flight look on her face._

"_I see __no__ problem with your request as long as you can be guarded to and from,__"__ said the demon._

"_I? What of Sesshomaru himself? I do not wish to harm others if he doesn__'__t agree with our agreement terms,__"__ whispered Kagome._

"_Do not worry he will do no such thing , do we have an agreement,__"__ asked the demon._

"_Let me talk for a second to this demon,__"__ requested Kagome__'__s demon._

"_Only if you promise to not do anything harmful to him (unless he deserves it ) or any others unless attacked,__"__ Kagome said with an iron reign voice._

"_Very well,__"__ agreed her demon taking over._

_On the inside Kagome felt as if she fell into a dark abyss. While on the outside her appearance morphed. Her black and red stripes curved up and then down before they settled straight and very deep in color, her tail grew short the long before it wrapped itself around her shoulder, her eyes became a dark blue then black to red were they stayed. Kagome__'__s demon had shape shifted her form to match an Inu-demons form when there demon was out. _

"_As I told her I do not trust your other half, which is why I shifted into this form and not my true form demonic humanoid form, yes I know he has been listening to everything that is being said and has been said. I ask two things for myself and she, Do Not let the hanyou near her unless he has proven trust worthy and doesn__'__t have the dead one with him and that we will be protected through the mating season or seasons that we are with you. Now for me to tell you something, anyone to hurt the kit or the girl will face death even if it is you, if we take the offer,__"__ announced the female demon._

"_Very well, also my half won__'__t be happy, but if you request we could have a true fight_

_for Alpha in the future when she is stronger,__"__ propositioned the male demon. _

"_Only time will tell for that;__"__ answered the female demon letting Kagome take over _

_and relying everything that had been said. _

_Once Kagome returned to her ningen form she said, __"__Me as well as my demon agree to_

_the terms that have been set before us , now do you?__"_

"_Yes, we agree too,__"__ agreed the demon and a forced demon lord. _

_Kagome stood and watched as Sesshomaru__'__s demon receded and he came back to his normal looking cold ruthless killing self. _

" _Be wary of him, he and his demon are different yet are the same person, his demon might not be able to reach us in time to help us if he attacks , which he might since we royally pissed him off,__"__the female demon warned Kagome._

_Understanding she let a little of her miko power slip its hold to be on the safe side in case he attacks. _

_Watching her carefully he noticed that she let a little bit of her miko powers slip. While Sesshomaru__'__s demon was proud of the miko his other half was insulted._

'_You brought that out yourself I tried to warn you, but you didn__'__t listen. I think the only way for you talk to her right now would be through me or dreams,__'__ told his demon._

"_Ridiculous I am her Alpha and a lord I will not stoop to such measures,__"__ argued Sesshomaru with his demon._

'_Get off your high horse and listen , she didn__'__t challenge me for the right of Alpha after I explained it to her BETTER , so she excepts me as Alpha, were you hurt her , she doesn__'__t except you even if are the same person. To put it in ningen terms I befriended her and you didn__'__t. You will have to earn her friendship and trust if you want her to talk to directly. Let her get to know you through me let explain things you can__'__t because of your mighty reputation you need to up hold,__'__ finalized the demon not leaving room for arguments._

"_If it is the way it has to be fine, I don__'__t want to fear our arguments that I know we will have if I tried to talk to them,__"__ reasoned out Sesshomaru._

"_Miko, we will take to the Western hold so be ready in a few moments to leave,__"__ ordered Sesshomaru._

_Fuming Kagome went to a reed from the willow tree and picked t__w__o pink and purple flowers. The asked her demon, __"__Can we mix the four flowers together to create one?__"_

" _Yes, since you are a shape shifter you have that power along with others that a good teacher could unlock,__"__ answered her demon starting to mix the flowers._

_Sesshomaru could only stand in aw and watch what the young demoness was doing with the flower. He had turned his back for a second scanning the sky to see what _

_transportation would be best for them when he caught a soft surge of power come from the direction the miko had went. Turning he saw her aura engulf the four flowers in her hand and watched the process in which her aura danced in her hand. When her aura receded instead of fo__u__r different flowers there was one big pink and purple swirled flower he never saw before. _

'_Amazing isn__'__t she,__'__ commented his demon_

"_Ye-no to waste such energy on that is very foolish,__"__ replied Sesshomaru__'__s demon._

'_Yeah, well it would best if we traveled by demon cloud but you will have to let me take control again,__'__ told his demon._

"_Fine,__"__ Sesshomaru said as his demon took over._

"_Lady Miko, it is time for us to depart,__"__ spoke Sesshomaru__'__s demon through him._

_Turning back to where Sesshomaru was she saw his demon, and nodded her head to acknowledge what he had said._

"_Very well,__"__ said Kagome walking over to him. __"__How will we be traveling?__"_

"_Demon cloud,__"__ answered the demon while summoning his demon cloud and taking hold of Kagome__'__s hand while trying to refine from purring at the touch of there hands._

_As they head West the demon noticed that Kagome stayed close to his side with the small scent of fear as well as astonishment radiating from her. _

"_What has you scared yet astonished Lady Miko,__"__ questioned the demon._

"_I am not to comfortable with heights, but the scenery from up here is beautiful,__"_

_answered Kagome. _

_The demon was pleased that she liked the way his and Sesshomaru__'__s lands looked, but he didn__'__t want her to have any fear either, so he moved her even closer to his form and wrapped his arm around her shoulders._

_Kagome didn__'__t understand what the demon was doing but was reassured by her demon when she said he was trying to protect her __and also trying to fight down a blush__. Since she wasn__'__t one for silence Kagome asked, __"__Do you have any actual name or are you titled Sesshomaru__'__s demon?__"_

_Looking down at her with great curiosity the demon said, __"__I have no name, my name is that of my humanoid counter part.__"__"__Why do you ask Lady Miko?__"_

"_Well, it seem to me that even though you share the same body you are two different entities, and so it would seem that you would have two different names,__"__ replied Kagome . _

"_It would seem so, but inner demons carry there humanoid names,__"__ said the demon._

"_Oh, it doesn__'__t seem fair to you or him, though,__"__ said Kagome._

"_Its not supposed to Lady Miko,__"__ replied the demon. __"__We have arrived at the Western Palace.__"_

_**(HATARA)**_

"_Shippo and Rin please get ready for your parents arrival,__"__ ordered Hatara in the South garden of the palace. She had sense the arrival about three minutes ago, and was thrown off guard when she smelt Sesshomaru__'__s demon out and Kagome completely unafraid of the counter part and that she was a shape shifter demon and a rare one at that._

_Once she saw that the kids were cleaned up and put in the proper attire, (that she had made with her powers) Rin in a silver and kimono with a crescent moon on her hea__r__t and an inu-pup and its mother on the bottom right corner of the kimono; tied around her waist was a pure black silk obi and sandals. _

_Shippo was in a similar out fit to Sesshomaru__'__s, but it was pure green with the fox fire symbol on the left arm and a bow and arrow on the other arm and was tied with a red and green sash. _

_Jaken had heard the announcement that his lord was coming back so he hurried about and was giving orders to the servants while trying to hide from the __'__pups__'__._

_**(INUYASHA & GANG)**_

"_Inuyasha, we have to stop we haven__'__t got anymore jewel shards so far since the three from __the __hour after Kagome left , and we are tired, we need to rest and think of a logical plan to get the shards,__"__ said Sango through gritted teeth._

"_I must agree with my beloved Sango, Inuyasha, we must rest,__"__ agreed Miroku._

"_Listen to them Inuyasha, we are only human and I need to rest for more souls,__"__ announced Kikyo._

"_Fine, we will stop only because my mate needs to collect more souls,__"__ answered Inuyasha._

_**(Naraku)**_

"_How is everything coming along Kanna,__"__ demanded Naraku._

"_Very good my lord, Kikyo is with the hanyou,__"__ answered Kanna in a monotone. _

"_What about the miko, Kanna,__"__ asked Naraku?_

"_She left the half-breed, but she has new powerful allies,__"__ answered Kanna._

"_I see, bring me Kagura, Kanna,__"__ sneered Naraku._

_Kanna went down a series of dark damp hallways of the old castle they had conquered at the heart of the land touching all the boarders of the three lords. The only border that the castle didn__'__t touch was the Western one._

"_Kagura, Lord Naraku wants you to see him,__"__ whispered Kanna._

"_Let us not keep master waiting Kanna,__"__ Kagura said with heavy sarcasm. _

_Kagura and Kanna walked down the hallways back to the evil hanyou. As they reached him they heard the tortured screams of four or five demons, shiver went through Kagura as she went into the lair. _

"_Kagura, we have three fourths of the jewel correct,__"__ rhetorically asked Naraku. __"__So that means that there are about seven or __so __jewels left out in the world.__"_

"_Watch the Mikos, carefully and DON__'__T disappoint me.__"_

"_Hai, Master,__"__ sneered Kagura planning a way to get her heart._

_An hour after Kagura left Naraku summoned Kohaku and told him to watch the demon slayer, and then went off somewhere to the East with an evil smile in place._

_(__**WESTERN PALACE)**_

_Sesshomaru__'__s demon and Kagome landed very gracefully and softly in the Southern Garden. The demon watched with pleasure as Kagome looked around the garden with aw. _

_There were Orchids, water lilies and lilies, tiger flowers, roses of all colors, lotuses, and moon flowers. All in all, the entire garden was peaceful and ethereal._

_All of sudden Rin and Shippo barreled out of the castle and into Kagome making her fall to the ground laughing. The demon was trying so hard not growl at the pups for making Kagome fall. Hatara came out to a scene of laughter and Kagome and the pups on the ground. She immediately went over to the demon Sesshomaru and said, __"__Come we must talk in private.__"_

"_Come, Pup,__"__ Hatara commanded taking off to Sesshomaru__'__s study, but not before turning to Kagome and saying she would like to talk with __her __too later on. _

"_Rina, please take Lady Kagome to the room by her pup__'__s and Rin__'__s please,__"__ asked Hatara._

_From the castle doorway a semi-tall Hydra demoness ran next Hatara and bowed. Rina was about five seven, very lean, crystal looking eyes,__long deep blue hair,__ a pale complexion, and blue stripes under her eyes._

_Standing up straight she looked at Kagome and smiled and said, __"__Hello Milady, I__'__m Rina, let me show you to your room.__"_

"_You don__'__t have to call me by any honorifics, Kagome will do,__"__ announced Kagome to Rina._

"_Yes, Mi-Kagome,__"__ said Rina leading Kagome and the pups to Kagome__'__s new room._

_Hatara and Sesshomaru__'__s demon had started on there way to the study when Jaken made him self known._

"_MILORD, it__'__s so nice to have you back in the castle, I must be off must tell those lazy cooks to keep working or you won__'__t get your meal,__"__ squawked Jaken running off to the kitchen._

_Hatara just shook her head and they went on their way to the study._

_Getting inside the study Sesshomaru took back over as Hatara sat in front of him on a big deep green pillow._

"_What is it that you wished for us to talk to us about, Lady Hatara,__"__ questioned Sesshomaru?_

"_Many things, First is why was your demon out around Kagome,__"__ asked Hatara disapprovingly?_

"_Because that was the only __way__ to have her trust me, and for me not hurt her again,__"__ said Sesshomaru and him whispering the last part._

"_What happen Sesshomaru, why does she not trust you and how did you hurt her,__"__ asked Hatara __again__._

"_I told her I__'__m her Alpha and I called her life pathetic,__"__ said Sesshomaru._

"_Sesshomaru, don__'__t you think that you should think be for you speak,__"__ asked Hatara rhetorically. _

"_Anyhow, I will talk to both her and her demon and see if I can undo what was said, but for the mean time talk to her with your demon in control. Who knows this might be what__'__s best in the long run, since she is comfortable with your demon.__"_

"_About her demon, she is a shape shifter but she isn__'__t any ordinary shape shifter. She is a Golden Phoenix Shape shifter. You will have to be very wary of the people that know of this, trains her and people around her, but this doesn__'__t mean for you to be possessive of her either.__"_

"_Also we need to watch your staff very carefully, I feel a traitor among us.__"_

"_Now I will bring her in, you will stay in this form and we will talk to her, but if things get out of hand then you will switch with your demon.__"_

_Hatara left the study in search of Kagome. She __didn't __have to look very hard since she new were her room was, and it was the only room that had so much laughter coming from it. Opening the door Hatara could see the pups on the bed being tickled by the now demon Kagome and Rina watching with a smile._

"_Kagome can you please come with me, we must talk with Sesshomaru in his study, and I would like to talk to on the way there to Sesshomaru__'__s study, asked Hatara._

"_Yes, Hatara-Sama, I will, just one moment please though,__"__ said Kagome with a smile._

"_Rina, will you please watch my pups til I get back, and if I am not back in an hour please put them to bed,__"__ asked Kagome politely._

"_Yes, Kagome-Chan, I will,__"__ answered Rina. _

_Getting up off the bed, Kagome walked toward Hatara, but turned around half way to her and said to Shippo and Rin, __"__You best be on your best behavior__"__ and then walked out of the room heading towards the study._

"_Kagome, why did Sesshomaru__'__s demon take over,__"__ asked Hatara already knowing the answer?_

"_I do not wish to say, for I feel it would hurt Sesshomaru to do so, since you might get angry at him,__"__ replied Kagome with a look in her eye Hatara seen all to well._

"_Ok, let me ask you this, did you prefer the demon Sesshomaru or the more logical part to talk with and have as company,__"__ questioned Hatara again._

_On this question Kagome had to think, __"__Which do I prefer, I have talked to only the demon so far really, and the logical part of Sesshomaru doesn__'__t talk, so how do I answer. _

"_Tell the truth although we did not spend much of our company with the logical side , we did enjoy __it __til he was jerk , so on this answer from our heart and that will be our truth,__"__ told Kagome__'__s demon inside her head._

"_To tell the truth , I haven__'__t talked to the logical side of Sesshomaru all that much , but __I __do enjoy what little company we had shared until something happened, but I also enjoyed the time I had with his beast. I believe if Sesshomaru__'__s logical side was more open like his demon , that I would have as much of good time with him as with his demon,__"__ answered Kagome nervously. _

"_Ah, spoken from the heart like a true lady should,__"__ said Hatara with a smile gracing her lips and also knowing that Sesshomaru had heard very word of Kagome__'__s speech._

_Opening the doors Hatara saw Sesshomaru with a dazed look on his face before he covered it with his stoic face. It hadn__'__t dawned on Kagome just then that her little speech had taken place in front of Sesshomaru study until Hatara opened his door. When Hatara turned she saw Kagome with a deep red blush on her face. _

"_Come, let us not be any longer,__"__ whispered Hatara. _

_Hatara and Kagome walked into the study and Hatara turned around and put up a silencing barrier around the room._

"_Now, let us talk,__"__ said Hatara._

"_Kagome dear, I have told Sesshomaru of your true form, but you will not have to show him. The reason I did such a thing is because you need a good sensei in the art of shape shifting.__"_

"_Very well, but do I get to a say in the teacher,__"__ asked Kagome __looking more at Hatara then Sess__homaru__._

"_In away, it would be best to have the best, if you __feel__ threatened or some along that lines , then you have the right to refuse the teacher,__"__ answered Sesshomaru before Hatara could._

"_I am actually in the process of finding one of my General__'__s brothers to help you with such a task of Shape shifting.__"_

"_That is most generous of __you __Sesshomaru__…__-Sama,__"__ said Kagome __nervously turning her head to look at him__._

"_Yes it is, well on another note , your ex-group has collected only three shards that we know of and I have the feeling that the final battle is close," said Hatara to break some tension in the air._

"_It is also late so I think Lady Kagome and I should head off to our quarters."_

"_Yes, I think that would be wise to Hatara-sama, since I need to speak to someone," said Sesshomaru semi-lost in thought._

"_Very well, Goodnight Pup," said Hatara bowing._

"_Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru," said Kagome also bowing and also trying to not make herself look like a fool, as she did earlier and wanting to escape form the room. _

_There was not much talk between the two demoness on their way to their rooms. Hatara's room came up and she bid Kagome a goodnight. Once Kagome got her room she opened the door and there was no signs of the two little munchkins from earlier; Rina had put them to bed. Slowly she changed her clothes to a blue silk nightgown she had found in her armoire, across the room and went to bed with peace and fantasizing dreams of life and a certain demon. _

_**(Sesshomaru)**_

_As soon as Kagome and Hatara Sesshomaru's face light up slightly before going back to stoic. There was a slight knock on the door and Sesshomaru knowing who it was allowed him to enter._

"_I gather that you heard of my request," asked Sesshomaru with a monotone?_

"_Yes , and I agree to teach the woman Milord ," said a tenor type voice._

_**(**__**NEXT DAY)**_

_Early that morning Kagome woke up with the help Rina at five in the morning for training before Rina had to go help in the kitchens. As Rina go to leave she told Kagome how to get to the training field where her instructor was waiting._

_Walking out to the field she spotted Hatara and Sesshomaru along with another demon._

"_Damn he looks good," __said Kagome's demon to Kagome looking at Sesshomaru._

"_I have to agree, now if only he could lighten up little," thought Kagome as she reached the small group._

"_Good morning Kagome," said Hatara with a gentle smile._

"_Good morning as well Miko," said Sesshomaru trying to ignore his beast ._

_The last demon observed Kagome in her black and purple training garb, before bidding good morning to her as well._

"_Kagome, this is Zantya he is the brother to Zentye , the General to Sesshomaru's army. He has agreed to help teach you in the ways of a shape shifter," explained Hatara._

_Both Kagome and her demon surveyed the demon before them. He had long dark sky blue hair that was kept in a messy ponytail with three thick groups of bangs framing the sides of his face, his eyes were a deep violet, his skin was a light light tan, he stood about six seven, he had deep green markings in same places as Kagome, and on his forehead was his family's crest a golden wing in the center of a deep red diamond . _

"_Hello Lady Kagome, it is an honor to meet you," said Zantya with a warm welcoming smile._

"_Shall we begin __our lesson for today?"_

_22222222222222222222222222222222222222222232222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222_

_A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter but its over twelve pages long and I had a lot of things to do._


	8. Training too new things

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Sorry it took so long to post but this chapter was hard to write and then I got sick.**

**Disclaimer: ...DON"T OWN...**

_**Last time: **__**"Hello Lady Kagome, it is an honor to meet you," said Zantya with a warm welcoming smile.**_

"_**Shall we begin our lesson for today?"**_

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 **

**Ch.8 Training too new things**

"Very well, were do you wish us to start train at Zantya-dono," asked Kagome very politely.

"Let us have a mock battle to see where you stand on instincts, shifting, holy power, defense and swiftness of all sorts," replied Zantya.

"Also you have no need to call me by such honorific if I was of someone with more stature as my brother then yes, but for me none is truly needed, besides I wish to befriend you not drill you til you hate me."

"Zantya, you will cease this joking and playful banter and help the miko with her training," commanded Sesshomaru with a bit of jealousy then turned and fled back into the castle.

As soon as Zantya was sure, Sesshomaru couldn't see or hear him he jumped into a military salute and said, "Yes Lord Fluffy-Sama sir." This also successfully resulted in making Hatara and Kagome laugh at his antics.

"Ok since that is over with do mind if I watch you train her Zantya," asked Hatara still laughing a little?

"I have no objections, do you Kagome-Chan," asked Zantya?

"No, I don't," said Kagome with a smile.

"OK, let us begin," Zantya as he took his place at the Northern edge of the fifty by eighty training field and Kagome taking the Southern edge.

Hatara sat about ten feet from the field because instinct told her Zantya and Kagome would have one hell of a fight.

Zantya started off running straight down the center of field toward Kagome and as he got to the center, he quickly morphed into a huge bangel tiger and pounced at Kagome.

Kagome watching every small or large move Zantya made saw him morph and pounce at her. She quickly morphed into something that looked a bee to avoid the attack. Once she saw she was in the clear she morphed into a giant black wolf and charged at Zantya. Zantya saw the way Kagome dodged his attack and countered. Just as she was going to land a blow, he shifted in to a humming bird and swiftly fled a couple feet away to remorph into a tiger. Kagome saw this, morphed into a white bangle tiger, and faced off with Zantya.

Hatara was in a state of awe, it looked as though Kagome had already mastered her shape shifting, because of the way she attacked, countered and defended against Zantya. Then she saw something she never expected to see so early on in the training.

Kagome was facing of with Zantya when he suddenly shifted froms into his true form, one of a blue and gold dragon. His scales where blue with gold edges and his eyes were a green-ish color.

"Whats going on, I don't understand why he wishes to fight in true form," Kagome told her demon.

"That is because he senses you have perfect shifting control so now he going to test you in other areas, but you don't have to shift into your true form," replied her demon.

"OK," said Kagome.

As short as Kagome's convesation was she never lost focus on her battle, so she saw when Zantya shot out her. Kagome quickly morphed into a flea then once in the clear she morohed into a black and red dragon with pink eyes.

To say Zantya was amazed and puzzled was an understatement. Kagome had turned into one thing he didn't she could, even if she was a Golden Phoenix shape shifter.

Zantya released a huge fireball at Kagome after he got out of his shock. Kagome easily dodged and shot out a huge blue flame stream at Zantya that he couldn't avoid. As soon as the smoke from the stream of fire cleared, you could see Zantya lying on the ground trying to get up.

Kagome saw this, and left her dragon form then ran over, and kneeled by Zantya.

As she took a good look at him, she could see how bad his wounds were.

Zantya had scortch and scratch marks on ninety percent of his body and good-sized head wound.

"I am sorry Zantya, I didn't mean to lose control like that," whimpered Kagome. "Please let me heal your wounds."

"I'm fine, you can heal my wounds if you wish, and for that part of you losing control that is not true, you hold much more power than I do," reasoned Zantya with a wince.

Kagome smiled a weak smile as Hatara joined them having heard everything that was said.

"Zantya-san I'm going to heal your wounds so it might burn for a minute," explained Kagome.

Kagome placed her hands over Zantya's body a few inches in the air and permitted a light purple glow to come forth from her hands.

True to her word, the healing did burn Zantya some as Kagome moved her hands for the top of his head to his toes.

Once she was done healing Zantya sat up and asked Kagome, "Do you know what type of dragon you morphed into?"

"A regular dragon right," replied Kagome uneasily?

"No, it was a rare type of dragon that went extinct many eras ago," said Zantya.

"It was called the Vammikon and the reason it was so rare was because it had three traits that weren't a common mix because they rarely could mix. They were miko, vampire, and of course dragon,"continued Zantya watching the surprised expression cross Kagome's face.

"Anyhow let us continue traing before the pups awake,"said Zantya in way of that's all I know check the library tone.

"Ok, what shall I learn next," asked Kagome?

"Well, one thing we don't need to work on is healing, but we do need to see where you are with fighting with your miko powers but I want you to read up on your miko ablities in the library, and do the same with swiftness, defense and instinct. Then, we can practice those too. Therefore, for right now we meditate," said Zantya.

"Hatara-san you may join if you wish," said Zantya.

"No thank you, since its seven hours after dawn and you have trained for a good eight and half, I think I will go in and see how the rest of the castle is holding up, and try to keep the pups at bay til you are finished," replied Hatara curtly as she got up and left heading toward Sesshomaru's study.

"Very well, Kagome do you know how to meditate," asked Zantya?

"Yes, but I can only do it for a few minutes before I fall out of the state," answered Kagome.

"OK, do what you usually do when you usally meditate then put up a silencing barrier along with one of protection," said Zantya.

Kagome sat down on the grass cross legged and put up her barriers before she entered her meditative state. Zantya watched her for a couple of minutes before he him self entered his meditative state.

**(Kagome's Meditative State)**

Kagome was in a beautiful meadow by a willow tree which had a branch that curved down to where bout four people could sit on it when she saw her demon walking toward her.

"Kagome, we must talk bout our powers and our future," told her demon standing right in front of her.

"I belive we do as well, "stated Kagome sitting on the branch and motioning her demon to do the same.

"Yes, 'bout your powers you have mastered you shifting, healing and your instincts are great and same with your defense, but your miko powers will be harder since you are demon, miko and partically vampire and phoenix. I hate to say it but Zantya can't help in the vampire or phoenix power area since you have to tame them; that teaching would have to be Hatara and another demon," explained her demon sitting down next to Kagome.

"Ok, I get what you're saying.but why do you hate to say Zantya can't help us," asked Kagome.

"Because the more people that know who and what we are , puts in terrible danger and I'm not just talking about Naraku or another hanyou," said the demon with a sigh.

"Oh, whats wrong with Inuyasha,"asked Kagome alittle startled?

"The fact he wants to kill you to give your soul to that dead bitch of his. Although he can't but there is a ritual to provide the soul of another that is not a reincarnation."

"But I am Kikyou's reincarnation," stated Kagome.

"No, you're not, you're the 'carnation of the original Shikon Miko, Midoriko and was blessed by time and space," reprimanded Kagome's demon harshly.

"Ok, so that's why they have to do that ritual thing," stated kagome more to herself than her demon.

"Presicly," exclaimed the demon.

"Now that is settled I have another depressing matter to discuss. Naraku is going to have to be brought down by you. So that means we may have to fight Sesshomaru and is demon for dominence if it comes to it. 

"Ok, have one more question," said Kagome with a light blush.

"What is it you wish to ask," asked the demon?

"Sesshomaru, um... I...,"

"You wish to know if what you have been feeling for Sesshomaru is true and if we have to battle will it change your chances with him, correct?" 

"Umm... Yeah," Kagome answered shyly.

"All I can tell you is what you feel is very true and very rare to find, and that if we do have to battle yes it might change our chances but it depends on how bad we beat him if we do. Alas here come our pup and Rin. " smiled the demon.

Just as the demon finished her statement Kagome fell out of her meditative state and was tackled by to hyper and playful pups.

"How did you two get past my barriers," asked Kagome a bit shocked?

"What barriers momma," answered Shippo questionly?

"I think she means those Shippo," said Rin pointing at the two shimmering semi-sphere shapes.

"Oh," was all Shippo could say along with a shrug seeing what Rin was pointing at as it disappeared.

**(Zantya's Meditative State)**

Zantya was in a large crystal like cave with his demon sitting on a good sized rock looking at him.

Zantya's demon form was slightly taller then himself, his hair down so it touched the back of his ankles and it was a deep shade of blue instead of the dark sky blue, his eyes were a deep red violet, and his markings were more pronounced.

'The girl will be in trouble in a few months, don't ask of how I know because that can't be revealed as of yet,' spoke Zantya's demon

"Then I shall report it to Sesshomaru," answered Zantya.

'Yes, as we have sensed there is a traitor among the castle and Hatara-san requested I think I found out who it is, but I'll need to be in control to night to see if I am correct,' stated the demon.

'Also Prince Heion is coming along with Prince Akumu and then Prince Antino with Prince Tsuki,' stated the demon through gritted teeth at the name of Antino.

"Ah yes the Prince of the South and Hatara's son and the Princes of the East and North," grumbled Zantya slightly not liking the idea of the Eastern Prince being here especially around Kagome.

'Do I hear a hint of jealousy in your voice,' teased the demon?

"No, but we both know how Sesshomaru feels and how Antino acts," replied Zantya.

'It is time to leave and for to witness something amazing,' said Zantya's demon walking toward back of the cave and Zantya coming to.

Zantya opened his fully to see such the start of a horrific event.

**(Sesshomaru and Hatara)**

Hatara gently knocked on Sesshomaru's study door, before she heard him say 'enter' .When Hatara entered she saw Sesshomaru standing in front of the ten foot window with his to it since he just turned around.

"Sesshomaru, the Princes and my son will arrive any minute to discuss Naraku with you, Kagome and Zentye," announced Hatara. "And no I have not told yet but after I leave here I will and also you will have to ask him."

"Very well, but that isn't the only reason why you are here is it," asked Sesshomaru already knowing the answer?

"No, I wish to know where you stand with Kagome," stated Hatara.

"If you are asking : if I hate her then no, if I care for her then yes, if I would die for her then yes, if I love her then yes,..." stopped Sesshomaru noticing he said he loved Kagome then whispered barely to be heard by Hatara, " No one can know, not now at least."

"Yes, I do agree there Antino would definitely try to hurt you with it, but you can't be yourself from before you saw her, when you didn't love her either," spoke Hatara with a gentle smile.

"Yes he would, but the other three would have no problem...well one might," slightly joked Sesshomaru feeling lighter since he and his demon agree.

"Yes, Phoenixes are protective of there ow-," Hatara stopped to when she saw a look that resembled terror on Sesshomaru's face. Going over to the window and looking down she saw what made Sesshomaru's mask slip and she prayed that Akumu and Tsuki got there in time.

**(Training grounds)**

Shippo watched as both of the barriers disappeared into the air when both he and Kagome picked up the noise of a powerful blast of energy coming there way. Kagome teleported herself Shippo and Rin in front of the door Hatara went in earlier, and was about to run back down and get Zantya when she felt a medium sized yet firm hand on her shoulder not allowing her any movement.

"It's ok he got away from the attack a couple minutes after you did," said a deep male voice.

"Akumu are you, Kagome and the little ones okay," asked a very worried Hatara seemed to come out of no where.

"Yes mother, we are fine and so is Zantya," said Akumu pointing at Zantya and another demon walking beside him that were coming toward them about forty feet away.

Akumu released Kagome's shoulder and stepped back so she could turn around. When she did she saw a vampire demon about seven foot and four inches tall, long black hair that reached his rear with blue tips at the end, glowing ruby eyes with a hint of orange around the pupil, his complexion was creamy white, and he had one ear the looked like it was pierced with a black fang earring at lobe of his ear.

Kagome nervously twitched under Akumu intense gave on her and the pendent around her neck.

"Hello, I am Prince Akumu of the vampires," announced Akumu with a small soft smile and bowing to Kagome.

"Hello, I'm the New Shikon Miko Kagome and this is my pup Shippo," replied Kagome pointing at Shippo then both of them bowing toward Akumu.

"Well I am glad to see that everyone is ok so I will leave you all to introductions while I go calm down an angry Demon Lord. Oh and Kagome you will be needed in Sesshomaru's study in about two hours so we can go over a few things, " smiled Hatara leaving to make sure Sesshomaru didn't kill anyone or Antino and she also noticed that Kagome had some vampire powers she needed to inform Sesshomaru on.

"How were you able to teleport here if I may be so bold to ask," asked Akumu? "I thought only vampires could teleport."

"It's a long story but from what my demon tells me when your mom saved my life she turned me demon thus giving me some of her vampire powers," answered Kagome.

"I remember my mother talking about that. She wasn't very happy then," joked Akumu slightly remembering what his mother told him about her saving Kagome.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but mom can me and Rin go play in the gardens," asked Shippo?

"Can we, my watcher Kim-le and Rina will be there," pleaded Rin.

"Very well, but get one of them first then head to the gardens," answered Kagome with a soft almost unheard sigh.

"If there is a garden that's were you'll find Rin," smiled Akumu.

"Hey, what are you two talking about up here," asked Zantya standing next to the other demon.

"Just introductions, Zantya," said Akumu winking at Kagome to let her know that the teleportation is between them for now.

"Oh, and who might she be Akumu," asked the demon next to Zantya?

The demon was an owl demon: he had long brown hair with white and blonde highlights, he stood about six foot three, he had one yellow stripe on each check and in the center of his forehead was a yellow and red swirled colored star.

"She can answer that for herself Tsuki," stated Akumu noticing Kagome was starting to get annoyed.

Tsuki looked over to Kagome and smiled and said, "Hello my name is Tsuki of the Northern lands."

"Hello, I am Kagome the new Shikon Miko," answered Kagome curtly and giving a small bow.

"I believe we better go make sure Zentye doesn't kill Antino," laughed Tsuki.

"Yes, I believe so; it would be him or Heion. So let us find both, Heion and Antino," planned Akumu.

"Let us break into pairs and find them that way, it would faster," suggested Zantya.

"Lets, Lady Kagome could go with Akumu and find Heion while I and Zantya here could be a pair and find Antino," proposed Tsuki trying to play matchmaker for Akumu.

"Ok, that sounds like a very good idea," Zantya said while trying not smile at his friends antics.

Kagome and Akumu both nodded in agreement and started off toward the East side of the castle, where the blast came from while Tsuki and Zantya head of toward the West side.

As Kagome and Akumu started East there was silence for about five minutes before Kagome asked what Heion looked like.

"He is a Phoenix demon with red hair like your kits but with orange highlights, deep orange eyes with a hint of red around the pupil, he stands bout six foot seven inches, his complexion is a deep tan, and he has a blue and red flame on his forehead, and a blue stripes in the middle of his cheeks," replied Akumu.

"My I ask a question about your pup Lady Kagome," asked Akumu with a certain shyness.

"Yes you may and there is no need for formalities with me," answered Kagome with a smile.

"I mean no disrespect when I ask this, but he is not of your blood is he," inquired Akumu.

"No, he is not, but he is as good as a son of my own blood, Prince Akumu," said Kagome with a smile to let Akumu that she was not offended.

"Like with you there is no need to have formalities with me, and may I hear the story of how you found your kit," asked Akumu with small smile.

Kagome Proceeded to tell Akumu the story of how Shippo came upon her and Inuyasha while looking for the Shikon shards when she Akumu and her saw a head of blonde hair. In an instant Akumu had teleported Kagome and himself to high branch of a tree overlooking the demon.

"What happen Akumu," asked Kagome a little shaken.

"Antino of the Eastern lands," spat out Akumu while looking at the demon below and also telepathically tell Tsuki where Antino was.

The demon was a hawk demon. He had long blonde hair with emerald highlights kept in a high ponytail with a black band, his eyes were mismatched one red and green, he stood about five foot ten inches, and he had a brown arrow in the middle of his forehead and a light green stripe that was under each eye.

"Don't trust the hawk, stay close to Akumu-san," advised Kagome's demon. "Do as I say and I can take you to this Heion but we must leave soon, the hawk is a traitor among the lords. 

"Very well, let me tell Akumu that you'll be taking us to Prince Heion," thought Kagome.

"Akumu, my demon, says she take us to Prince Heion," whispered Kagome just loud enough for Akumu barely to hear it.

"How," was Akumu simple reply?

"I don't know truthfully but I trust her, she hasn't lead me wrong yet," whispered Kagome.

"Very well," replied Akumu.

"Let us begin. Kagome close your eyes and put up a protection, silencing, and disable of detection barrier and ask Akumu-san were he last saw Prince Heion and what his scent was like," instructed the female demon waiting for Kagome to do that much.

When Kagome finished what she had to her demon told Kagome, "Ok, now picture Heion were Akumu -san said he was when he last saw him and then imagine his scent." Noticing Kagome had did this she then was ordered, " Now picture him walking away in all directions, then picture a light and keep your eyes closed at all times until I tell you to open; oh and the same for Akumu-san too."

Kagome relayed the message then began to do what her demon had said. Once started to picture the light she sensed a huge shift in the area and the scents changed as well.

"You both can open your eyes now," spoke the female demon.

"Akumu we can open our eyes now," said Kagome while blinking.

"How did you manage a vampire location spell," asked Akumu noticing they were in the Eastern garden where Rin went to play with Shippo.

"I just did what my demon told me to," replied Kagome.

"Well you and your demon are simple extraordinary," complemented Akumu while looking for Heion spotting him under a tree napping from the looks of it with to pups by his side and moved towards him.

"Thank you," spoke Kagome with a light blush on her cheeks as she walked with Akumu toward Heion.

"Heion, what are you doing over here," asked Akumu

"Playing with a couple little ones," replied Heion just noticing Kagome.

"Hello, I'm Heion Prince of the Southern lands," announced Heion to Kagome gently moving the two sleeping kids of his lap so he could stand up, but waking them up in the process.

"I am the new Shikon Miko Kagome," replied Kagome.

"Hi Momma," said Shippo with a yawn.

"Hello Kagome-Chan," whispered Rin still sleepy.

"Hello little ones, why don't you go play inside with Jaken for a little while and wake up," suggested Kagome.

"I have to meet Lord Sesshomaru and Hatara-Chan, so if you'll excuse me," said Kagome realizing she was almost late to go to the study.

When both nodded their heads in acknowledged her leaving she turned and left.

"You know something Akumu? That is same person Fluffy asked me to help train," stated Heion knowing Kagome was part phoenix.

"She is different, I know she is some part vampire, but that came from my mother," said Akumu with a certain look.

"Just ask him Akumu, your pretty obvious right now," said Heion noticing the affection toward the miko phoenix.

"I doubt he will let me , who would give up something like her," asked Akumu?

"Fluffy's baka brother for one. He chose the dead priestess Kikyo over her," said Heion with a grimace.

"Baka indeed," agreed Akumu trying to get Kagome off his mind.

**(Sesshomaru's study)**

Sesshomaru had just finished going over the arrangements of where everybody was going to sit so they don't try to kill Antino or another if an argument broke at like usual with Hatara, Zantya, and Zentye, when they heard a knock on the door. Sensing who it was and seeing how his demon was anxious he told Kagome to enter. When she did he almost growled aloud because she had Akumu's scent on her from being around him. Hatara sensing the tension coming from Sesshomaru decided to speak.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet Zentye, Zantya's brother and the head general of Sesshomaru's army," introduced Hatara.

Zentye stood about seven foot, his eyes were a warm amber, he had long brown hair the was kept in a braid that was a few centimeters from touching the ground, his complexion was just a tad bit lighter then his brother's, and he had red markings in the same place as his brothers and had a golden wing in the center of forehead.

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Kagome," said Zentye with a nod of his head.

"The pleasure is mine as well, to meet you," spoke Kagome and lightly joked, " Also you don't have to be so formal with me. It makes me feel old."

"If it is ok with my Lord then ok," laughed Zentye lightly.

"It is fine," said Sesshomaru with a some jealousy.

"Very well. I best be off and get the conference hall ready for the arguments, and yes I will take all potential weapons out of the room," said Zentye as he left.

"I'll help him," said Zantya also leaving.

"Kagome we have to fill in one a couple of details and some you may not like, but you have to follow everyone of them. Otherwise you'll make my family, the West and yourself look very bad," stated Hatara.

"Ok," said Kagome nervously.

"There is no need to be uneasy Mi-Kagome," stated Sesshomaru trying to calm his miko.

Kagome stood in aw when she heard Sesshomaru say her name and instantly calmed down a little.

"I wish he would say are name again," sighed Kagome's demon wistfully.

Noticing that she had calmed down Hatara began, " Kagome when we get into the Conference Hall you have to wait to be spoken to or called on by Zentye, Akumu, Me, or Sesshomaru, otherwise you can't talk," spoke Hatara sternly.

"Secondly no matter what is said you have to keep your cool, because tension is already high in there, but this is another permission thing as well if it is your or your families honor at stake."

Thirdly I take you have met all but Antino, correct," asked Hatara?

" You are Correct," replied Kagome. "Though my demon says he is a traitor among the lords."

"Your demon is correct, but we have no proof. Another thing you need to watch for is that Antino is a pervert to the extreme. He also loves to cause damage, being manipulative, and to be very barbaric. So be very wary of him and stay close to those you know," warned Hatara not going into detail about Antino knowing it might scare her.

"Yes, Hatara. I will do what you ask," said Kagome with a bit off worry.

"Do not worry Kagome you will enter with me, Hatara and Akumu," consoled Sesshomaru while restraining to ground out Akumu's name. "It is time to enter the hall , so let us leave," announced Sesshomaru.

The Conference Hall was 'bout four doors down from Sesshomaru's study. When the trio arrived at the door they saw Akumu waiting for them. They all nodded their heads in acknowledgement to each other before Sesshomaru pushed open the doors and walked in.

In the room there was a rectangular oak table that could sit at least thirty people. Sesshomaru went sit at the head of table while Hatara sat at his left. Akumu walked over to the right of Sesshomaru and one chair down from he was sitting and pulled out the there for Kagome. Sitting in the chair Kagome gave Akumu an appreciative nod. Kagome started to look around room and noticed next to Hatara about a seat down was Tsuki and across from her next to Kagome was Akumu, and down at the other end with two guards of the West at either side of him was Antino, and out of those guards were Zantya and Zentye

"Welcome to the Castle of the West, we are having this consultation because of the vile hanyou Naraku," announced Sesshomaru, then proceeded to say, " The West wishes no ill will."

After Sesshomaru sat down Hatara and Akumu stood and said, "The Vampires wish no ill will."

When they sat down Tsuki stood stated, "The North wishes no ill will,"

Then stood Heion and he stated, "The South wishes no ill will and the Phoenixes wish no ill will."

Zantya and Zentye both said, "We of the Dragon Wing clan wish no ill will."

When they finished Antino hypocritically said, "The East wishes no ill will."

Kagome didn't know what to do til she saw Hatara nod as to say go ahead. After that Kagome stood and said, "The Shikon Miko wishes no ill will."

Sesshomaru was impressed with Kagome and how she announced herself, but of course didn't let it show. He then started to explain who Naraku was and what he is after.

"Naraku is an evil hanyou that bends everything to his whim, and is after the legendary Jewel of four souls that Lady Kagome is try keep safe by gathering the jewel shards that the hanyou doesn't have," stated Sesshomaru.

"The reason we gathered here is because the hanyou has gotten a good number of shards and has proven evasive and difficult."

"So in other words Sesshomaru he is stronger then you and your asking for our help," mocked Antino.

Before Sesshomaru could reply he saw that Kagome wanted to say something though a little worried he motioned for her to speak.

"Prince Antino, I have seen what Naraku can do and believe me this hanyou can take out an army of thousands of FULL blooded demons along with hanyou and human armies then reanimate them to wipe out a castle, village or clan with a wave of his hand. He resurrected the band of seven and he can make clones of himself in different forms," informed Kagome.

"If he is as powerful as you say Lady Kagome then how can we stop him," asked Tsuki smirking because Kagome had put Antino in his place.

"I do not know. The way I have been fighting him was in a small group that consisted of my friends and collecting the jewel shards and trying to find out where he has hidden himself," answered Kagome truthfully.

"Pathetic, you know how powerful he is but you're to weak to fight him," taunted Antino.

Before Kagome could ask to say something Hatara was already saying something.

"Do you think that a small group that had only four adults, a young kitsune and neko demon could take down somebody that strong? No offense Lady Kagome," almost yelled Hatara with her eyes glowing.

Antino didn't say a thing because everyone knew if pissed of Hatara to much that you'd have a next to nil chance of living, but few seconds later he lunged across the table toward Kagome. Except he didn't get even toward the middle of the table when the group saw a miko energized dagger impale its self into Antino's haori then into the wall. After the dagger impaled itself into the wall it lost the purifying energy. No body said anything and carried on as if nothing happened as Antino was escorted out and thrown out of the Western Lands.

"The best way I see fit is to gather the best fighters from each army of the Lords and then get the original group that started to fight Naraku and find where Naraku is hiding, then have the final battle. Of course after we know all the jewel shards have been collected," stated Heion amazed by the power that the miko had.

**(Naraku)**

"Lord Zireno, do not worry with the three jewel shards you gave me I will be unstoppable even if they get the last shard," spoke Naraku before the Lord of the East.

"The priestess, what of her and the other Lords," asked the lord?

"She will die slowly and the others will just die. They don't even realize there is a spy among the West," smirked the hanyou.

"Very well," agreed the Lord.

**(The West)**

Everybody agreed with Heion's suggestion and went to there proper rooms until dinner except Sesshomaru, Hatara, Akumu, Heion, Zantya, and Kagome. They went back to back to Sesshomaru's study. Upon entering Hatara put a silencing barrier around the room and the turned to sit down next Kagome, Heion, and Akumu facing Sesshoamru.

"I wish to ask Zantya to report on the miko's ablities," stated Sesshomaru.

"She is already a master in shape shifting, healing, and other categories though I would still like to train her in her shape shifting so it doesn't get out of its mastership status," replied Zantya smiling at the memory of the purifying dagger.

"Very well, Heion this is woman I wished for you to train if you still wish to," spoke Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I would still like to train her," stated Heion getting the underline message that she would be a handful and the he was to train her in her phoenix ablities.

"Now I ask Hatara and Akumu would both or one of you train Ka-the miko in her vampire powers," requested Sesshomaru,

"I Hatara accept," announced Hatara.

"As do I," stated Akumu.

Kagome just sat there being quiet knowing this had to be done, because even her demon didn't quite know how to unlock all her abilities and nothing was said about the dagger though you could tell that every person in the room was happy about what happen to Antino.

They had all agreed (including Kagome) that Akumu/ Hatara should train during the early hours before dawn (like around four in the morning) til two hours after dawn, then Kagome could have breakfast and teach Rin and Shippo for a couple of hours, then after that Zantya would continue to work with her on her shape shifting til lunch and the pick up for two hours after lunch, then Kagome could do as she pleases and eat dinner, and then at dusk Kagome would train with Heion til the equivalent of our nine o'clock.

Kagome trained at the West with schedule for months even when she had unlocked all her abilities and Heion left for the Southern Lands. In her vampire powers Kagome unlocked teleportation, an almost incurable poison, her eyesight is better at night she can see every little detail around her, and her fangs grew longer. When her demon is in a rage her fangs grow to the middle of her chin. Also her phoenix powers grew immensely. She has a pair of black wings with gold tips, her holy power increased ten fold, she can summon the elements, and she can morph her human appearance. She even grew closer to Sesshomaru as well.

One day after her training with Zantya Kagome felt something and immediately realizing what it was, she excused her self and ran toward Sesshomaru's study. Kagome slowed when she reached the door

and knocked anxiously, and Kagome entered when Sesshomaru gave her permission.

Noticing Kagome's distress Sesshomaru asked, "What is wrong Kagome?"

"The last shard has been captured and fused with darkness. The final battle is upon us," stated a panicked Kagome


	9. I will if I have to but don't make me

**A/N: HI thanks to those who reviewed. There is more Sesshomaru-Kagome action in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Got. Get it. GOOD. **D

**Warning: Sesshomaru is OOC in parts of this chapter.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts/ **Sesshomaru's demon**'

"Kagome's demon"

**CH.9**

**I Will if I have to...But Don't Make Me**

**Last time:**

_Noticing Kagome's distress Sesshomaru asked, "What is wrong _

_Kagome?" _

"_The last shard has been captured and fused with darkness. The final battle is upon us," stated a panicked Kagome. _

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"Calm down, everything will go to according to plan," reasoned Sesshomaru with a hint of comfort in his voice.

Even in the months Kagome had gotten closer to Sesshomaru he was still the Prince of Ice. Though he was a tad bit more open about himself and he didn't have to have his demon come out very often since about three months ago.

"I just don't know if I am ready to fight him. I know everyone is saying that I am, but I am the only one how can fire the final blow," babbled Kagome.

"That is simple solve, actually it already is," spoke Sesshomaru.

"How," asked Kagome startled.

"You aren't going to fight at all," calmly said Sesshomaru bracing himself for the on slot that Kagome was goig to bring.

"SESSHOMARU, I HAVE TO. DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO ME AND MY DEMON ALL THOSE MONTHS BACK? ONLY I CAN KILL NARAKU TO WERE HE IS DEAD AS DUST," yelled a now fearful Kagome.

"Cease your yelling wench. You will not fight," shot back Sesshomaru not noticing he had called her a wench until he saw her face.

Kagome looked at him with hurt and angry in her eyes. Even her demon was close to coming out when she said, "Even if you classify me as a wench I will still fight Naraku, even if I to fight you to do it, but I give you warning now if you make me fight you that will be something you can not repent," stated a fuming Kagome that was holding back tears and trying to keep her heart from more pain.

Sesshomaru's head maid, Virea, decided to knock and enter right after that statement.

She was an ookami demon and had long black hair, gray eyes, and a sunned kissed complexion.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interupt," spoke Virea while throwing Sesshomaru a lust filled gaze.

"Do not worry Virea-Chan you weren't interrupting. Sesshomaru make your choice and think wisely on it," said Kagome before she walked out of the room and into the arms of Akumu who heard everything and had sent Virea in to break up the argument.

"Come now Kagome, do not worry you'll fight Naraku, but we should go train," comforted Akumu taking Kagome out to the training field.

**(Sesshoamru)**

"Lord Sesshomaru is there anything you need," asked Virea suggestively?

"Yes, you to leave Virea," Sesshomaru spoke coldly.

"Very well M'lord," answered Virea a bit stung because Sesshomaru didn't take her advances again.

Right after Virea shut the door Sesshoamru's beast started in on him.

'You son of bitch. I thought I could trust you to talk to our mate,' growled Sesshomaru's demon.

"She will never be our mate," retaliated Sesshomaru.

'YOU KNOW WHAT SESSHOMARU. I'M GLAD YOU DON'T WANT HER AS A MATE. YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE **YOU **WOULD MAKE HER LIFE MISERABLE. I'M GLAD AKUMU IS THINKING ABOUT THE POSSABILITY OF ASKING US IF HE CAN MATE HER," ranted the demon.

"She will not be his mate. She is ours, we love her. I will not let her go," roared Sesshomaru not fully understanding what he had said til a moment later.

'How can you say that? You hurt her, and you are pushing her away. You are not worthy which makes us not worthy of her," spoke the demon calmly noticing Sesshomaru's mood shift in the argument.

"I was afraid, but she can not talk to us that way," spoke Sesshomaru like he was being scolded as the damage he had done to Kagome had sunk in.

'As was I, but that gave no excuse to having you treat her like the hanyou. Besides if she didn't talk that way to us she wouldn't be our spitfire, would she? She is also correct she will have to deal the final blow to Naraku,' spoke the demon.

"She will die. Do you not remember our dream," asked Sesshomaru?

'Hai, I do, but if we fight some of us will die and some will live. We'll make sure she is one of those who will live,' reasoned the demon.

"Yes, but it is too late to take back the morning," sighed Sesshomaru.

'Yes, but not to late for me and possibly Hatara or Akumu to fix it,' spoke the demon.

"Yes, Akumu is handling everything," spoke Sesshomaru sarcastically looking out the window and seeing Akumu having his Kagome in an embrace.

'And if you'll look she is crying/whimpering to him,' spoke the demon.

**(Kagome/Akumu)**

In about seven minutes they had arrived at the training grounds, and in that seven minutes Kagome had the tears start to fall. Both of them forgot training especially Akumu since he was now trying to comfort the miko.

"Kagome, its okay. Sesshomaru is under a lot of stress and he doesn't want to see you hurt or lose you," whispered Akumu to the now crying Kagome.

Kagome looked up with pain in her eyes and ask, "and that gives him an excuse?"

"No, but figure Kagome, you having to fight Naraku and deal the final blow. That right there could scare anybody shitless especially if they love you," reasoned Akumu. "And I know Sesshomaru does."

Akumu's heart warmed when he saw her smile a little. It was true when he first laid eyes on Kagome he had fallen in love and as the months went on he noticed how she and Sesshomaru loved each other, but the other didn't know. Soon the love that he had felt for Kagome had changed into the love a confidant and a brother.

Akumu was completely caught off guard when he felt Kagome hug him and whispered, "Thank you Brother."

It was only two months ago when Kagome told him, and the others (including Sesshomaru) where she was from. She told him how he reminded her of an older brother and she wished she take him, Sesshomaru, and Hatara to see her family and when they went to go through the well the well didn't let them through including Kagome. He remembered that day after she got done crying he told her of how much of a sister she was to him, and decided that's what they were, brother and sister. Ever since then that's what they have called each other in private times like this or when it was just them or around his mother who agreed whole heartedly.

Akumu broke the hug looking down and said, "I believe it is time for me to talk to Sesshomaru."

"Now brother, remember your reasoning and don't hurt him or I'll hurt you real bad," teased Kagome with the underlining message that she meant it.

Just as Akumu entered the castle Hatara came out and walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome, I heard everything that was said between you and Sesshomaru and I know this might be a bad time, but I need to talk to you about the traitor in the castle," spoke Hatara sitting on the ground.

**(SESSHOMARU)**

Sesshomaru was going over a document from Heion (unsuccessfully) when Akumu entered his study.

"What do you want Akumu," asked Sesshomaru annoyed and jealous.

"Take back what you told Kagome this morning," stated Akumu coldly.

"You dare barge in here and tell me what to do," spoke Sesshomaru deathly.

"Right know, yes I do. You have hurt my sister and I do not stand for anybody hurting my family," growled Akumu.

"You have no sister Akumu," sneered Sesshomaru.

"What do you think Kagome is moron," snapped Akumu starting to lose his already short patience had with Sesshomaru at the moment.

"Liar, she is to be your mate," argued Sesshomaru.

"At one point I would have but things change and that's the problem Sesshomaru. You are not changing for the better," laughed Akumu at first before he grew solemn.

"What do you mean, Akumu," asked Sesshomaru nervous that Akumu knew of his affections to his miko.

"Sesshomaru do not play stupid. You love Kagome and you keep opening that mouth of yours and end up hurting her," spoke Akumu.

"I do no-," spoke Sesshomaru before he was cut off in mid-sentence.

"Do not deny it. I have seen it along with my mother," stated Akumu with a smile knowing he was going to say he didn't love her.

"No matter anyway she must hate me now. For I had treated her as bad or even worse then my pathetic half brother," sighed Sesshomaru.

"She doesn't, but what you told her will take a lot talking to amend," smiled Akumu.

"She doesn't hate me," said Sesshomaru completely ignoring the second part of the sentence.

"No she doesn't. Hell she threatened me by saying and I quote "Now brother, remember your reasoning and don't hurt him or I'll hurt you real bad." stated Akumu beaming at the look on Sesshomaru face.

Akumu couldn't remember the last time he had seen his best friend this happy and actually show it. He still could remember when Sesshomaru's first and last life threw his love back at him when he first turned ten in demon years, his mother dying shortly after, his father loving the human Izayoi, his father dying for her and the hanyou child that was born, and then having to take over the Western Lands with pretty much no guidance except from Hatara. So it was a great feeling to see Sesshomaru this openly happy. Akumu's thoughts were interrupted when Sesshomaru said, "Now how do I fix this mess?"

Akumu smiled and replied, "Don't worry just go to your personal garden when the moon flowers dew and be in your demon mind, and leave the rest to me and mother."

"Akumu... Thank you my friend," spoke Sesshomaru lightly.

"Anytime," replied Akumu making his way back to Kagome noticing it was almost three hours before dinner. He still had enough time for his plan.

**(KAGOME)**

"Hatara should you tell Sesshomaru instead of me," asked a puzzled Kagome.

"Yes, but it's you that needs to watch your back," stated Hatara lethally.

"The traitor is an ookami with long black hair and gray eyes that tends to Sesshomaru," stated Hatara seeing if Kagome caught on to her message. Which Kagome did, and she knew Hatara couldn't come out and say the name until she told Sesshomaru first because he could call it treason. Kagome hoped that Hatara told Sesshomaru about Virea soon.

**(NARAKU)**

"All is going to plan, Master," spoke Virea.

"Good, Now I need you to kill Kagome for me, and then you'll have your Sesshomaru," said Naraku looking at the ookami.

"Yes, master," spoke Virea with lust and blood thirst in her eyes then left when Naraku dismissed her.

"Kana show me the miko Kikyo," demanded Naraku.

"Yes Milord," answered Kana.

Kana brought up her mirror and showed Naraku Kikyo and Inuyasha without the company of Miroku and Sango. Kikyo and Inuyasha looked as though they had been to hell and back _**(NO pun intended)**_, and from what Naraku figured they only had three shards with them. Then Kana's mirror went blank.

"It will be time soon to kill them, and with the East's army we will take the other lands and rule the Earth," spouted off Naraku.

"Show me the miko Kagome," ordered Naraku again.

"Yes, Milord," answered Kana with a hint of fear though Naraku didn't notice.

Kana brought up the mirror but instead of showing Kagome it showed a dark room where you could see Naraku being tortured by three good sized vampires and then nothing.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS KANA," yelled a pale and fearful Naraku?

"I do not know," responded Kana.

"No matter, we can fight them then they can't hurt me. Yes it's brilliant," babbled Naraku.

**(Kagome)**

"Good," said Hatara with a smug grin.

When Hatara had finish speaking the choker she had gave Kagome to protect her started to glow a black color that incased Kagome for a good three minutes before it disappeared.

"Hatara-Chan, um what made the choker glow like that," asked Kagome cautiously because of Hatara's sinister grin?

"Naraku just tried to find you so he could do harm and the necklace showed him himself being tortured by three of my top vampire tortures," grinned Hatara with a certain gleam in her eyes.

"How can do you know," asked Kagome in aw.

"She knows because the vampire that gives their medallion to someone to protect them has the power to see who is trying to harm that person," answered Akumu before his mother could open her mouth.

"Yes, but you forgot it will allow that persons mate and the vampire's mate or heir if he or she swears not harm the person with medallion," smiled Hatara finishing off the explanation.

"Anyway, mother I need your assistance concerning Sesshomaru. So could please walk with me if trust the guards with Kagome," requested Akumu.

Catching the underlining message Hatara stood and said, "Of course I would and I do. Are you going be alright Kagome? "

"Yes, I think I'll go gather Shippo and Rin from Rina and take them to the library for their lesson," stated Kagome also standing.

"Alright, see you later," said Akumu and Hatara walking toward the direction of the kitchen while Kagome had headed of toward Rin's and Shippo's rooms in the opposite direction.

**(Inuyasha/Kikyo)**

Kikyo and Inuyasha were head West toward the Western Castle alone. Miroku and Sango had left the group about two months ago to look for jewel shards on there own after Inuyasha had wanted to go get Kagome back whether she liked the idea or not so they could finish collecting jewel shards.

Inuyasha had decided to come to get his brother's aid in finding the miko about a week ago but since Kikyo was weak from all the fighting they had to stop and rest for long periods of time each day.

**(Miroku/Sango)**

Miroku and Sango where in the village with Keade because Miroku had accidentally sucked in the samoushi with his wind tunnel while they were fighting for what they had believed to be the last jewel shard. Miroku was half way lying down and sitting down and Sango was sitting down across from Keade in front of the fire that was going.

"Lady Keade, Sango and I think that all the jewel shards have been collected," spoke Miroku.

"Ye think the ay. Hmm, that would make sense because all the demons have seemed to calm down," answered Keade. "I think ye should try to find were Naraku is finding then try to find Kagome."

"But we don't know were she is," answered Sango.

"Ye don't but I do," smiled Keade. "Kagome is with Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Hatara and her son."

"Do you know why she was with Sesshomaru," asked Miroku?

"A deal. He trains her and Shippo and she teaches Rin," answered Keade with a small

Smile.

"What about Lady Hatara and Prince Akumu? I mean Lady Hatara usually stayed in the away from people or anything since her mate died almost a year ago," asked Sango knowing who Hatara and Akumu since they had helped her village numerous times. Sango still had the medallion that Hatara's husband gave her when she was four ,when she ran into the woods behind the village where she was going to be a snack for a panther demon.

"Hatara is Kagome vampire guardian and she saved Kagome's life by making her a demon. She is better than what she had been but I think she feels better now because she is trying play matchmaker. Prince Akumu is doing well as well though he can still see a bit of sadness in his eyes," replied Keade.

"That is very good. I would trust them with my life," Sango said when she saw Miroku fixing to object about Hatara and Akumu.

Miroku nodded his head and then winced before he laid flat on his back. When Keade saw Miroku wince she stood and said, "I'm going to find ye some herbs for the pain Miroku." and then left as Sango moved over to Miroku's side to grab the rag and dip it in water so she could try to break Miroku's fever.

**(Akumu and Hatara)**

Akumu and Hatara walked into the dinner room and sat down. When Hatara sat down Akumu said

"Sesshomaru wants to make this morning to Kagome and I was thinking you could help me get Kagome ready. The way I have it planned is that she is going to be in his gardens before the moon flowers dew so when they do and Sesshomaru walks in he sees the angel Kagome is and then what happens is up to them, explained Akumu with a smile.

Hatara smiled a soft sad smile before she said, "It seems you copied the idea from your father since that was how he proposed to me to be his mate , but yes I'll help one of them is going to have to make a move soon or I'll lock them in oblivion til they mate."

"Thank you Mother," whispered Akumu grabbing his mom's hand in comfort as they both stood to leave and walked to the door.

"Anytime, I'll have her ready right after dinner and you won't be able recognize her. Oh if you see Sesshomaru tell him that I was right about who the traitor is," said Hatara as she walked to through the door and turned to go to the library while Akumu went to the other way to Sesshomaru's garden to get it ready.

**(Kagome)**

Kagome, Rin, and Shippo were in the back corner of the huge library that could fit at least twenty Sesshomaru demon forms. They were next to one of the heat vents that was released heat from underground pulled up to a huge table in black wooden chairs that had different designed carvings on them.

"Very good Rin and Shippo," praised Kagome.

"Now I want you Rin to read me this book right here and then tell me something about it and Shippo I want you to do these five math problems," Kagome told them.

"Hai," both Shippo and Rin said.

"Ok, Rin please start reading," requested Kagome gesturing to the little book in front of Rin.

"I finished and something about the book would be that Bell fell in love with beast if he was a monster. Which I don't think he was.

"Very good Rin and I agree I don't think the beast was a monster either," said Kagome. "Shippo did you finish?"

"Thank you Kagome-Chan," smiled Rin.

"Yes Momma," answered Shippo giving Kagome the paper that contained the finished problems.

"Shippo you did very well as well. It looks like we have pair intelligent kids," spoke Kagome right as Hatara entered.

"And it looks like none of us can tell time," joked Hatara.

"Why is that Auntie Hatara," asked Rin.

"Because Rin it's an hour before dinner," calmly said Hatara.

"Oh no come on Shippo we need to go bye Kagome-Chan," panicked Rin dragging Shippo with her out of the library.

"Wow she has a lot of energy," stated Hatara as she help Kagome clean up.

"Yeah, but it is that energy that makes up part of her," answered Kagome putting the book back in its place on the self.

"Yes that is true. Oh Kagome you will be going somewhere after dinner and I'm going to help you," announced Hatara.

"Really, where," asked a shocked Kagome.

"I can't tell you it's a secret, but might like it," said Hatara.

"Okay, if you think I'll like it," agreed Kagome.

"You didn't have choice," laughed Hatara as she saw Kagome's face turn into a pout.

"Oh well, let us get ready for dinner," said Kagome as she made her way to the door.

"Yes lets," agreed Hatara.

Both Hatara and Kagome went there respected rooms and got ready. When Kagome finished getting ready she was wearing a dark blue kimono with red rose leaves falling from the left shoulder to the right bottom corner and light green vines wove around the kimono and in the middle of the back the vines spiral in a circle and in the middle of the circle is a pure red rose. The obi Kagome wore was red with green edges. She then met Hatara in the hallway; Hatara was wearing a plain black kimono that had the initials VD in red across her heart and her obi was red with the picture of fang that came out of a blue rose.

"You look lovely Kagome-Chan," stated Hatara.

"Thank you, you look stunning as well," replied Kagome with a small blush covering her cheeks.

"Thank you," said Hatara as she turned to walk to the dinner room with Kagome by her side.

Once they reached the dinner room the servant there opened the door for them. As they walked in Hatara glanced at Sesshomaru and smirked on the inside because of the way he was looking at Kagome. Hatara

Sat down to the left of Sesshomaru and next to Akumu. Kagome sat one seat down from the right of Sesshomaru next Shippo who was next to Rin. After a couple minutes of talking the supper came. There was raw meat for Sesshomaru, Hatara, and Akumu. Hatara and Akumu also had two containers of blood so they didn't have to hunt tonight. Kagome, Shippo, and Rin had what looked like to be big pieces of a boar demon. There was also bread, corn, carrots, and other vegetables.

Both Kagome and Hatara finished at the same so Hatara asked if she and Kagome maybe excused. Which Sesshomaru allowed.

Hatara led Kagome quickly to her room so she could get Kagome ready for tonight. Once they got to Hatara's room Hatara called for Rina. Once Rina arrived Hatara told her to go to the room third doors down from Sesshomaru's room.

"Whose room is that," asked Kagome?

"It was Serine's room. She was the Lady of the West, my friend, and the closest thing I had to a sister before she passed on," answered Hatara with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry to hear of her passing, but way is Rina going to her room," inquired Kagome?

"That's quite alright and thank you, and the reason Rina is going to her room is to get a couple of things you will be wearing," spoke Hatara with a sense of high authority.

"But I am not the Lady of the West and I wouldn't be worthy enough to wear anything of such a highly regarded women as her," spoke Kagome in a small panic.

"Kagome, you are worthy and she left me these things so if I saw someone worthy she could wear them and as for the Lady of the West bit these are from before she ever dreamed of being a Lady of a land," reasoned Hatara sternly.

Before Kagome could object Rina knocked and then walked through the door with two black bags.

"Milady here are your requested items, I will stand outside the door til you are ready," announced Rina.

"Thank you Rina," said Hatara as Rina shut the door.

Hatara then opened the longest of the black bags and pulled out a long silk pure black cloak that had tiny little gold star patterns down the hood and length and it fastened with a golden crescent moon that had a small ruby fairy between the ends of moon. She then went to the second bag and pulled out a modern looking evening gown. The gown was also silk and it was cerulean blue color that went all the way to the floor. It also had a certain glitter to it, like it was water and the moon was lighting the water. The gown also had no sleeves hence the cloak.

"Kagome, I want you to put that on then come to the dresser so we can get your hair ready," ordered Hatara.

"OK," replied Kagome walking into the bathroom that was joined to Hatara's room.

While Kagome was in the bathroom Hatara went into her closet and brought out a medium sized box and set it on the dresser. Hatara turned to her bathroom when she heard the bathroom door open and what she saw amazed even her. Kagome looked like a goddess and she wasn't complete for tonight yet. Kagome's eyes seemed to have brightened and the gown really showed off her tanned complexion and hair.

"Does it look that bad," asked Kagome worried sit in front of the dresser?

"NO, you look... Amazing," awed Hatara.

"Thank you," said a blushing Kagome looking in the mirror.

All Hatara did was smile and opened the box she placed on the dresser. Out of the box she pulled out blue and purple rose pin for the hair and laid it on the dresser. Then proceeded to do Kagome's hair.

When Hatara was done with Kagome's hair it down with the sides pulled back into a braid and at the bottom of the braid was the flower.

"Wow," whispered Kagome.

"Wow is right," laughed Hatara.

Hatara then grabbed a pair of long earrings that looked like the fastener on the cloak. Kagome put them on and while Kagome put the earrings on Hatara went to get the shoes Kagome would be wearing.

The shoes were blue shimmer flats that had a gold star in the center of them. Hatara handed them to Kagome and once she put them on and the cloak with hood over her head Hatara rushed her out of the room and passed a startled Rina.

"Were almost late. Never count on a vampire to know there time," joked Hatara talking back toward Rina.

Hatara and Kagome flew down hallways and stairs before they reached a huge set of mahogany doors that had fairies and crescent moons carved in the door. Hatara opened the door and directed Kagome onto the bench in middle of the clusters of moon flowers that in five minutes were going to bloom. As soon as Kagome sat down Hatara said, " Listen to your heart, have an open mind, and see beyond the masks and mirrors." After she said that she disappeared and left Kagome all alone watching the moon flowers start to dew. Kagome never heard the door open she was to caught up in the flowers.

Sesshomaru walked in and saw Kagome thought the lonely reason he knew it to be her was because of her scent.

"You remind me of my mother right now. She used to sit and watch the flowers dew and forget everything around her," spoke a soft baritone voice behind Kagome.

Kagome was startled so she jumped up and her hood fell off revealing her face and hair's appearance.

Sesshomaru was in awe. To him she looked like one those fairy slash goddess things. He couldn't quite recall what his mother had called them. All he remembered is that they were beautiful and the name started with a "N".

"This is what Hatara had been up to after dinner with Kagome," thought Sesshomaru.

'**God she is gorgeous. Can we please, Screw Talking,'** whined Sesshomaru's demon.

"No, I will not dishonor her that way. Now behave your the one out," demanded Sesshomaru.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru is everything alright," asked Kagome?

"There is no need to go back to calling me Lord and yes I am alright. You caught me off guard that's all," spoke the demon in Sesshomaru's form.

Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was in his demon form and was a little worried since it had been a long time since he had been out.

"There is nothing wrong. I just wish amend and apologize for this morning," spoke the demon like he had read her thoughts.

"I appreciate it but it is not your place to do so it is the logical side that does. And please sit," stated Kagome sadly but firmly while moving over on the bench so Sesshomaru could sit down.

"Yes you are quiet right, but can I indulge you in a secret about that side from today," requested the demon sitting next to Kagome.

"If you wish to share," spoke Kagome were she seemed indifferent.

"Just before you got in the office we had awoken from a horrible nightmare where we lost you, Shippo, and Rin in the battle with Naraku and we could do any thing to save you three, and he has been known to have seeing visions. We are worried and scared because well ... I believe that is something he should say. So I say now I am sorry for how he acted and what he said," spoke the demon.

"I see, he is forgiven but it would have meant more to me if he would have said it himself," said Kagome.

"Well, can he talk to you," asked the demon apprehensively?

"Of course, what he said angered me but I got over that early this afternoon," smiled Kagome as she put her hand his reassuringly.

"OK," whispered the demon trying to maintain itself control.

Sesshomaru's form back to his normal form and if his mask wasn't in place you probably could see how nervous he was.

"Kagome, I am ..." started Sesshomaru before Kagome interrupted.

"There is no need. Like I said it would mean more if you said, but you don't have to," stated Kagome smiling a smile that had unfroze Sesshomaru's heart.

"Okay, ... You look lovely especially when the moon flowers dewed," whispered Sesshomaru trying to make them both feel more comfortable.

"Thank you," said a now red faced Kagome.

"I about Naraku, I wish you to fight me. Not as a challenge, but as to see if I attend or send someone I trust," stated Sesshomaru quietly.

"Very well, as long as it no challenge, because truthfully I don't want you to stop being my alpha," Kagome stated the first part then whispered the second.

Sesshomaru just smiled. Not full blown smile but it was still a smile.

'TELL HIM WE LOVE HIM! SHOW HIM NOW OUR FORM AND LOVE,' yelled Kagome's demon inside her head.

"Um ... Sesshomaru, would you...like to see my um true form," asked Kagome suddenly nervous.

"Kagome, you do not have to show me but yes I would be honored to see your true form," whispered Kagome trying to sooth her.

"I want to," was all Kagome said before she stood up and walked five steps before a gold light surrounded her.

When the light dissipated it showed a demoness with long golden wings with red tips, long black hair that had yellow tips, bright fire colored on both arms and had claws and a talon, the complexion had turned from a tanned to honey hue, her ears became more pointed at the top but seemed to curve in a tad more, her fangs stayed the small length but now had a shimmer to them, and her lips were a sour cherry red.

"This is my true form Sesshomaru," lightly spoke Kagome in a melody like voice.

When Sesshomaru saw Kagome he was in awe and having trouble with his reaction and his beast, but he heard her voice he was captured. So when she stopped talking he fainted and landed on the grass because of the lack of blood to his brain. The last thought he had was that her voice was the most erotic thing he had ever heard.

When he came to he saw Kagome back in her regular form and saw tears in her eyes. She was kneeling next to him on the grass.

"I'm so sorry. Heion said I might not be able to control my voice for awhile, but even he didn't faint. I'm sorry," whimpered Kagome.

"My sweet Kagome it is alright," soothed Sesshomaru as he would his mate or intended while wiping a way the tears that fell down Kagome's now red cheeks. Neither had missed that Sesshomaru had called her his.

"Are...are you sure," whimpered Kagome.

Sesshomaru knew that it was a double meaning question so as he sat up he pulled Kagome close and said, "About making me faint then yes, and about being mine, that is a yes too."

Before Kagome said say anything Sesshomaru had already covered her mouth with his. After a couple of minutes the kiss started to get more passionate. They had been kissing for a least a minute when Kagome suddenly pushed Sesshomaru away with a bit of her miko powers and had him slamming into a tree by accident then had him falling to down onto the earth. When Sesshomaru was about to say something he was three arrows flying straight for Kagome, but before they got five from her she raised her right arm a waved from the left side of her body to the right side releasing black stream of energy which disintegrated the arrows. Kagome looked for the shooter and she saw a head of black hair fleeing, but she knew couldn't go after the person because of how hard she pushed Sesshomaru. As she turned to him she saw betrayal, then confusion, pain, and then understanding.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru but if I had not pushed you that hard you would have been in a hell of a mess," spoke Kagome kneeling with her eyes looking down like her demon had instructed her to do after she turned to Sesshomaru.

"It is fine Kagome, but I do not think we have to fight since I got a good taste of your power, and I am glad you are alright," softly spoke Sesshomaru lifting her head til she looked him in the eye while he said this.

"OK, I am sorry I didn't see who it was not could I recognize the scent or scents in this case, but the person did have black hair," stated Kagome.

"That's ok. How about I escort you back to your room," inquired Sesshomaru?

"I would like that very much," smiled Kagome.

Sesshomaru stood up and then helped Kagome up. Sesshomaru put his hand on middle of Kagome's back and guided her to and through the door to her room. When they got the room Sesshomaru bent down and gave a Kagome another kiss , but was interrupted after a couple of seconds because of the sound of laughter.

"Night Kagome," whispered Sesshomaru in Kagome's ear and grinned when he saw her shiver.

"Night, Sesshomaru," whispered a light pink Kagome before she opened the door and went in.

"Come now Hatara-san, I have some things I wish to discuss with you in my study," spoke Sesshomaru trying to sound cold but failed miserably at least to Hatara's ears.

"Of course Sesshomaru-san," spoke Hatara so respectfully that it spouted off another round of her laughing as she walked beside Sesshomaru while he shook his head try to fight off a smile that only Hatara or Kagome could put on his face.

Once Sesshomaru reached the study he pushed open the door and let Hatara in and closed the door so she could put up the necessary enchantments and the silencing spell.

"Now what is it that you wished for me to discuss," asked Hatara?

"Thank you for what you did for Kagome and me," thanked Sesshomaru.

"Well you two were driving me and Akumu insane." joked Hatara.

"Also about my mother's clothes...," started Sesshomaru before he was interrupted by Hatara.

"They are hers to keep. Your mother wanted someone either I found worthy enough to be my daughter and your mate or someone who was like her," spoke Hatara with respect and authority.

"I know of this it was one of the very few wishes I heard before she passed, but I don't understand what you mean like her," stated Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, someone like her would have to be completely unselfish, a little hair brained, opened minded about things, brilliant, kind, caring, loving, free spirited, independent, pure hearted, and most of all she would have to be loyal, trustworthy, and wore there heart on there sleeve. Now think of someone that has every single quality," ordered Hatara.

"Kagome-hime," spoke a smiling Sesshomaru.

"Yes, now have you asked her if you could court her," asked Hatara/

"I didn't have a chance," growled Sesshomaru.

"Oops. Ask her tomorrow and bring her a blue rose and a moon flower," told Hatara.

"Why," asked Sesshomaru.

"Because, Heion will be here tomorrow and you'll need a phoenix's permission to mate another phoenix and two a blue rose and a moon flower are Kagome's favorite flower and tomorrow Rina is taking both Shippo and Rin to the festival at the village a mile down from the gates of the West, so Kagome will be free almost all day," spoke Hatara with a huge smug grin.

"Very well, also Kagome and myself were attacked in my garden," stated Sesshomaru with a tinge of red in his eyes.

"I know I sensed it through the necklace Kagome has, but I don't know who did it," spoke Hatara sadly.

"Ok, thank you Hatara-san for everything. Now I see why my mother left in your care," said Sesshomaru.

"Your welcome, and thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I wish to retire, because I believe tomorrow will be very busy," gently smiled Hatara.

"You my go, good night my guardian," dismissed Sesshomaru as Hatara stood.

"Good Night my pup," said Hatara as she left leaving Sesshomaru to off to his chambers.

When Sesshomaru got to his chambers he fell asleep dreaming of his nymph that he has yet asked to court, in the room of Kagome it was opposite; she was dreaming of the silver prince that asked her to be his, Hatara was worrying over the recent attack on her friend's pup and his intended, but somewhere in the castle someone was cursing themselves for not killing Kagome.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**A/N: I need help, I have three ideas for the next chapter's conflict but I don't know which one to choose so I'm letting you. **

**Choices :**

**1: Kagome catches Sesshomaru kissing another demoness.**

**2: Sesshomaru catches Heion hugging and kissing Kagome.**

**3: Some of both.**

**The choice will be justified later on because it won't be what they seems to be.**


	10. I thought I could but I couldn't

_A/N: Thank you those who chose, gave me ideas, and reviewed. During this chapter things will not be as they seem. _

_Disclaimer: __Takeshi No Tosai belongs to Twilight's messenger, I don't own Black Beauty and Inuyasha of course is something I don't own._

"_Talking"_

'_Thoughts/ __**Sesshomaru's demon**__'_

"_Kagome's demon"_

_**Ch. 10 : I thought I could but I couldn't...**_

_Sesshomaru woke up again from his now usual nightmare. Growling he got up and started getting ready for the day. He knew Heion was coming and just when he dozed off there was a knock on the door from Jaken letting him know his cousin would be coming. So Sesshomaru gave up on sleep after Jaken woke him and then went through his routine of went ready he went to his study and saw Heion._

"_Just the person I wanted to see when I first wake for the day," calmly spoke Sesshomaru, but had a glint in his eye that Heion recognized to let him he was joking._

"_Yeah, hello to you to Fluffy," remarked Heion with a small smile._

"_What is it that you need Heion," asked Sesshomaru?_

"_Ah yes the reason that I am here. The South needs two of your guards to help with a disaster Naraku caused," spoke Heion with a tone seriousness in his voice._

"_Very well I will gather the two. Also there is a matter I wish to discuss with you," answered Sesshomaru._

"_Thank you. What is the matter you wish to discuss with me," inquired Heion._

"_It is more on the order of a request, but I was hoping you will let me court Kagome. I know that I don't know the phoenix ways that you have taught her, but I wish to learn them if you allow her to be courted by me," spoke Sesshomaru slowly trying gage his words._

"_Answer these two questions and heed the warning I will give as her guardian phoenix. The questions are: Why do you wish to court her and would you ever hurt her? Now before you answer think carefully and heed this warning. If you hurt her she lives with the South and by are rules she has the right undo all claims, but remember this is just for courting. Mating worse," spoke Heion with deadly seriousness._

"_I know and my answers are this : first of all the reason I wish to court her is because I care for her immensely, and I wish for to be by side for as long as I live. Secondly if I wanted to hurt her don't you think I would have by now. As for your warning I know these are the rules for courting a phoenix when you are not one, and if I hurt her then wish the rules would go into effect because I would be no better than the damn half breed. Alas I don't care if the mating regulations are worse that wouldn't stop me," stated Sesshomaru seeming calm. Which he was far from at the moment._

"_I sense no lies from you, so I give you my permission to court Kagome," spoke Heion with a small smile gracing his features._

"_You must be tired and you probably want to see how far Kagome has gotten in her training, so how about you stay for a couple of days," questioned Sesshomaru lightly?_

"_Yes, and thank you for your ki- hospitality and I will get the book of Phoenix customs from my satchel in my room," thanked Heion as he bowed and head toward the door._

"_Anytime and thank you," replied Sesshomaru before Heion was out the door._

_When he Heion shut the door Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief and let a smile grace his lips. _

_**(Kagome)**_

_Kagome awoke in her bed still fully dressed from the previous night. In fact that was the only thing that proved to her that last night wasn't one of her many dreams concerning the demon lord._

_Kagome changed out of that attire and into a pale yellow silk robe and then went to her armoire picked out a fire colored kimono that had a Phoenix on the back flying toward a crescent moon, a red obi with orange flames, and red slippers. She took her clothes except the shoes into the hot springs adjoined to her room. She sat her clothes next to her towels on a long wooden bench. Kagome then discarded the robe and got into to water and waded over to where her shampoo and other bath things were. As she bathed Kagome thought about last night and how things were between them._

"_I wonder if he really meant it," wondered Kagome_

"_Of course he did. Even if he didn't say it he showed it; you just couldn't read it,"__ reasoned Kagome's demon._

"_Should we see him when we are done here," inquired Kagome?_

"_Not till we see the children, and eat breakfast," replied the demon._

"_Very well," spoke Kagome finishing her bath. Kagome got out of the spring, dried off with a towel, and then put on her clothes._

_As Kagome walked down the halls of castle she spotted Heion in front of her seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. Deciding to play a joke on her guardian she quietly snuck up on him and said in a loud but not yelling voice, "Hello Heion-san."_

_Heion had done some half way spinning jump when he heard Kagome. When Kagome caught the look on his face she couldn't help but laugh. Heion's face had paled considerably and his eyes were widened from the shock. He turned the rest of the way toward Kagome with a look of payback but then it changed to a look happiness._

"_Kagome-Chan it is good to see you. I see by your little joke that your training in the way of our kind has progressed immensely since my last visit if you could sneak up on me," spoke Heion with a beta authority with an underlining tone of joking._

"_It is wonderful to see you too," spoke Kagome respectfully._

"_I was just on way to breakfast, are going too Heion-san," asked Kagome hoping she could talk to him about recent events?_

"_Actually no. I was on my way to my room," replied Heion._

"_Oh, OK, may we talk later on," asked Kagome?_

"_Yes. Is everything ok," inquired Heion?_

"_Yes, I just have some question regarding are ways," spoke Kagome with a light blush._

"_Very well, bye Kagome-Chan," spoke Heion as he turned and walked toward his room._

_Kagome walked into the dinner room and sat in her usual chair and ate her breakfast. She was seeming alone except for Rin and Shippo. It was silent for about ten minutes before Kagome spoke._

"_Do you know where Akumu or Hatara are," asked Kagome?_

"_They went to there castle for a little bit but they will be back by the afternoon," answered Rin finishing of a part of her breakfast._

"_Thank you Rin," thanked Kagome._

"_After Breakfast do you two want to go to the library or gardens to study," asked Kagome finishing her breakfast and seeing the kids had almost finished theirs. _

"_The gardens," spoke Rin and Shippo at the same time after they finished the last bite of there meal._

"_The lets go," smiled Kagome standing and walked over and out the door with Rin and Shippo beside her._

_They stopped by Kagome's room and got a math book that in the present would be equivalent to fourth grade math book, a few pieces of paper, a thick book, and two small chapter books and then went to the gardens._

"_Ok Rin I want you to read the first two chapters of the __Black Beauty _and Shippo I want you to do the first two pages out of this math book," instructed Kagome sitting down under a willow tree that she had found in the gardens as sat down the other things in front of her. Rin sat to the left of Kagome and Shippo sat the right and they both got to work on what Kagome gave them. Once Kagome saw them start to work she grabbed her book _The Dragon Prince and The Princess _and began to read from where she left off_. _Kagome had just finished chapter four of her book when she heard Rin finish her assigned chapters.

"I finished Kagome-Chan," stated a very calm Rin.

"Very good, now we wait til Shippo finishes," spoke Kagome.

Once Shippo finished she checked over their work they did and then had them switch assignments except Shippo did not read _Black Beauty_ he read _The Deep Jungle_.The kids work assignments had gone off with out a hitch as the time they had been outside until they got ready to go to lunch. A sound had triggered Kagome's senses but were calmed when Rin saw the shadow of a demon she saw and was no scared. In fact she seemed to ecstatic.

" Takeshi-San! How are you. I'm very glad to see you," squealed an exited Rin.

Takeshi looked to be about seventeen in human years, he had short blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and was about the same height of Sesshomaru. He also carried the sword Sounga.

"I am well and who my I ask is this lovely lady, Rin," smiled Takeshi looking kindly at Kagome.

"She is Kagome. She is my teacher and Sesshomaru and the others train her so she can beat Naraku," spoke Rin proudly.

"It is very nice to meet you. I am Takeshi No Tosai cousin of Sesshomaru and son of Ryu No Tosai," spoke Takeshi.

"Very nice to meet you. We are were just going in for lunch would you care to accompany us," asked Kagome politely.

"No thank you, I must see my cousin," declined Takeshi with a small of parting before he turned and walked toward his cousin's study.

'So that is the famous Kagome my cousin was talking about. The protector of the Shikon No Tama and the person who melt Sesshomaru's heart,' thought Takeshi.

**(Dining Room)**

Kagome and the kids sat down in there place after bidding Hatara and Akumu a good afternoon as they entered.

"How has your day been Kagome," asked a smiling Hatara.

"It has been good. I met Sesshomaru's cousin today," spoke Kagome after she took a bite of her lunch.

"Ah, Takeshi. How did you like him," asked Akumu.

"He was nice and he gave me the impression you could trust him," said Kagome finishing her meal.

"Yes , he is probably one the most trustworthy people here. He also has a mate to be that is a Phoenix as well," spoke Hatara as Rin added the last part.

"Rin it is rude to say something when another person is talking," scolded Kagome mildly.

"Sorry Kagome-Chan," whispered Rin.

"It is alright Rin," replied Kagome.

**(Sesshomaru's Study)**

Sesshomaru was reading a report from a lesser Lord when Takeshi knocked on the door and entered.

"Why do you knock if you are going to barge in any way," asked a semi- annoyed Sesshomaru.

"You know that's a good question," smiled Takeshi. "Care to tell me about why you are so annoyed?"

"That's none of your concern," snapped Sesshomaru.

"It is if you written 'Kagome' on a piece of paper that looks official," stated Takeshi with a smirk.

"I take it you like Rin's teacher then?"

"No I do not like her. She will become my mate to be as soon I as I see her," sighed Sesshomaru confidently, but was starting to already tire from his cousins tactics.

"Well then we'll have two Phoenixes in the family," grinned Takeshi then seeing his cousin's stoic face but confused I eyes he explained, "I asked Maynonaka to set a date for our mating."

"Congratulations my cousin," spoke Sesshomaru softly.

"Thank you. But you need to know the real reasons to why I am here," grimaced Takeshi at the last part.

"I ask you to be our child's guardian that is a non phoenix, and Kutsuu is back saying how much she misses her only love Sesshomaru," spoke Takeshi sneering the last part.

"I would be honored to be a guardian. As for her, she left and it hurt, but it will hurt her worse once I mate my beloved," spoke Sesshomaru calmly but with the underlining of worry.

"I know I was there. She was you first love, but you know as well as I that she will drive you and Kagome-San apart. And before you ask yes she does know you two are together thanks to our Eastern Prince and is know on her way here," spoke Takeshi a little less calmly.

"This is just what I need today of all days," complained Sesshomaru starting to loosen up a bit in his cousin's company.

"Yes, also I saw Heion on my here, so with Kutsuu on her way I would get to work reading the book" said Takeshi pointing at the book Heion had gave Sesshomaru.

"I will cousin and as for Kutsuu if she won't-" spoke Sesshomaru before he was interrupted by a loud knocking.

"Enter," commanded Sesshomaru while looking at Takeshi who was watching the door intently as it

opened.

When the door opened fully it revealed a small lizard demon guard.

"What is it that you want," demanded Sesshomaru.

"Lady Kutsuu is here my lord," whimpered guard.

"Very well, you are dismissed. Takeshi watch over Rin and Kagome for me," spoke Sesshomaru.

Right after Sesshomaru finished his statement Takeshi and the guard left the study.

The guard headed back to his post and Takeshi to the dining room.

**(Kagome)**

Kagome had left the dining room shortly after she finished eating and was now on her way to Sesshomaru. Kagome turned the corner and when she did she almost knocked over Rina.

"OH. I'm sorry Rina. I didn't see you there," said Kagome while she helped Rina steady herself.

"It is quite all right. No harm was done," smiled Rina.

"OK. Is Sesshomaru in his office," asked Kagome?

"Yes he is," grinned Rina.

"Thank you," said Kagome as she dashed toward Sesshomaru's study. Once she arrived she knocked three times and waited. After minute when she got no reply she opened the door and saw Sesshomaru "kissing" another demoness with long brown hair and a snow complexion. Sesshomaru broke the "kiss" and stared at Kagome who had tears in her eyes before she ran leaving the study door wide open.

**(Sesshomaru)**

"GET OFF ME WENCH," yelled the demon lord who's eyes had started to bleed red.

"But Sessho she is nothing but a pathetic human," spoke Kutsuu knowing why he was so mad.

"SHE IS NOT PATHETIC AND IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED SHE WAS FULL DAMNED DEMON," yelled Sesshomaru before his beast completely took over.

"Fine, but when she leaves or you get tired of her don't come back to me," huffed Kutsuu knowing she was loosing.

'**DON'T COME BACK TO YOU! IT IS YOU WHO SHOULD HAVE NEVER CAME BACK FOR ME NOW LEAVE ME BITCH. GET OFF MY LANDS FOR HERE ON OUT YOU ARE BANISHED FROM THESE LANDS FOREVER AND THAT INCLUDES ANY CHILDREN YOU MIGHT BARE**,' yelled Sesshomaru's demon watching Kutsuu run for her life.

After sensing Kutsuu you was out of the castle Sesshomaru stormed out of the study in search of Kagome.

**(Kagome)**

Kagome ran and ran til legs gave out; she was in a older part of the castle. Kagome slowly slid to the ground sob as her demon was slowly trying to comfort her and encourage her because it knew it what was seen wasn't as it seemed.

"Calm down, breathe, and relax. Don't let your powers get of control," soothed Kagome's demon.

Kagome immediately did as her demon told her but she couldn't stop the sobs.

"Why...Why," whimpered Kagome.

"Why what little one," spoke the gentle voice of Heion truly showing his age through the way he talked.

Kagome startled at the presences of Heion started to lie.

"Now now don't lie to me," ordered Heion gently.

"I saw Sesshomaru kissing another demoness, when I foolishly thought he loved me," whispered Kagome.

"Describe this demoness," command Heion with a soft voice.

"She was semi-tall, long brown hair, and a snow complexion," grimaced Kagome as tears swelled in her eyes again.

Heion saw Kagome distress and gently guided her to sit by him with her head on his chest in a hug.

"Shhh. Kagome that was Kutsuu Sesshomaru's first love who turned him down when he was a mere pup. There is nothing between them, I guarantee it. He loves you and you love him," spoke Heion with a awe.

"How did you-, never mind I know how," whispered Kagome who starting to speak louder.

"Come let us go to Sesshomaru so you can talk to him," smiled Heion as he helped Kagome to her feet .

As she got to her feet Heion kissed her forehead gently to reassure her every will be ok.

At that moment Takeshi and Sesshomaru turned the corner to witness the scene of Heion kissing Kagome. To Sesshomaru it looked as though Heion was finishing a passionate kiss with Kagome, and because of that Sesshomaru's eyes started bleed back to red. When Sesshomaru growled Heion turned very quickly and paled.

"Sesshomaru calm down it is not what it looks like," spoke Takeshi and Heion at the same time.

"**NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! HEION JUST KISSED KAGOME WHO HE KNEW I WAS GOING TO ASK TO COURT," **yelled Sesshomaru.

Noticing what was going on Kagome walked to Sesshomaru and stopped about two feet from him bearing her neck and whispering, "Sesshomaru-san it is not what looks like. Heion-sama kissed my forehead in reassurance that everything would be ok since I had seen Kutsuu kiss you."

"Get up whore and remove yourself from my presence and my castle and take your kit with you," spoke Sesshomaru so calmly and with no emotion, but you could see the pain and hurt in his eyes and as he shook.

"Kagome looked at him in shock and with tears streaming down her face she said, "I thought that I loved you and you loved me but you turned out to be no better than Inuyasha." After she said that she took off running to get Shippo. None of the people who were left had noticed a pair blood red eyes leave and another step forward.

"Heion force your rules of courtship and mating into his mind. Force him to learn them. Takeshi I request that you, your friend, or both of you watch over Kagome and her kit even if she rejoins part of her group," spoke Hatara with a deadly tone and her eyes flashing causing Sesshomaru to whimper.

"Very well," spoke Heion and Takeshi.

Takeshi immediately went off to search for his friend while Heion concentrated on his palm then thrust it onto Sesshomaru's skull. Sesshomaru then collapsed from the information overload.

"Good, I will take him to his chambers. He will Not lose his soul mate due to his ignorance and stupidity," grounded out Hatara before teleporting to Sesshomaru's room.

**(Kagome)**

Once Kagome got Shippo she bade farewell to Rin (who was in tears) and Rina then ran out the gates of Western Lands only looking back once she thought she was far enough away, and all she could see was the tip of the castle.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I hope this chapter turned out good. It was very hard for me to write. Also the next chapter might be later then usual. I have write a 3 pg paper on something so instead of the Approx. 1-3 weeks for chapter there might 4 weeks or later. I promise I will have it up as soon as I can.**


	11. New things and Old

_**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed. Also, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I forgot to mention Ryu No Tosai belongs to Twilight's Messenger. **_

"_Talking"_

'_Thoughts/ __**Sesshomaru's demon**__'_

"_Kagome's demon"_

_Flashbacks_

**CH. 11: New things and Old**

**(Takeshi)**

Takeshi left the castle as soon as Hatara told him to; he had gone to border of the West and North where a tribe of shadow demons lived. As Takeshi walked in into the tribe's area, everyone stopped what he or she was doing to watch him. Takeshi walked about three yards out of the tribe before he stopped outside a sturdy hut. As Takeshi got ready to knock the door opened and a female voice softly said, "You may enter."

Takeshi took off his shoes and then entered. The hut was semi dark; the only light came from a fire, a couple of candles, and the outside. The woman that had told him to enter was standing beside the fire partly hidden by the shadows. Even though she partially hidden you could tell she had black hair, a snow complexion and deep green eyes. She also was in kimono that looked like it was sleeve less.

"Midori, it is an honor to see you, but I must speak to mate and you together at once," gently spoke Takeshi not wanting Midori to panic.

Midori hesitated before she stepped out of the shadows. Once she stepped out of the shadows, you could see the battle scars that adorned her arms and left cheek from when she and her husband help the Lord Inu No Taisho with Ryukotsusei and then were exiled because of it along with their son.

"A lot of time has come to pass Takeshi, what is your need with my mate and me," spoke Midori so softly that Takeshi almost couldn't hear her.

"I want to ask you both if you will let Noriaki help me protect a friend who my cousin hurt very much," stated Takeshi slightly ashamed because of his cousin's behavior.

"I'm sorry Takeshi my mate is away in the North doing some work for the Northern Lord, but before I give my permission for my son to join you may I ask who my mate was supposed to help you protect," inquired Midori.

"The Shikon Miko Kagome," spoke Takeshi proudly.

"Ah, I give my permission for him to go if he wants, but he is off hunting and won't be back til the sun is high," smiled Midori.

"Then I shall wait, if that doesn't intrude on you," stated Takeshi.

"Of course it won't," smiled Midori as she bustled off to do things around the hut and motioned Takeshi to sit in one of the chairs.

**(Sesshomaru)**

Sesshomaru softly groaned and sat up in his bed in his room. He then felt a sharp pain in his head as the information that Heion forced in his and then the flash backs of what he did to Kagome, he also noticed that he was still in his clothes from then as well. He had been out for about three and half days.

'**You know you're lucky I can't come out as a separate entity, because if I could I would kill you. We just lost our soul mate because of you fucking stupidity. You're also lucky Hatara didn't kill you,' growled Sesshomaru's demon.**

'Don't you think I realize that now? I know I really screwed up, but at least we can go after her,' thought Sesshomaru.

'**Hate to tell you, but Hatara went ballistic and sent Takeshi to get Noriaki to watch over Kagome. She isn't going to let you out of the castle. Plus to get to Kagome you would have to go through both Heion and Akumu. You had better start thinking of a good plan to get our mate back. Hatara is here.' **

"Sesshomaru... WHAT THE HELL GOT INTO YOUR HEAD. DID YOU WANT TO DRIVE KAGOME AWAY FROM YOU? DAMN YOU KNOW YOU VOULD JUST COSTED YOURSELF YOUR SOUL MATE YESTERDAY," yelled Hatara her eyes going to her demonic color.

"I do not know. At the time all I could think was I can't loose her and she wasn't what Kutsuu said she was. So when I thought I saw Heion and her finish kissing I lost it and succumbed into what Kutsuu told me," mumbled Sesshomaru.

"Pup show me what happened with Kutsuu," ordered Sesshomaru.

With that said Sesshomaru opened his mind to Hatara and showed her the events with Kutsuu.

_Takeshi had just left about ten minutes before Kutsuu had shown up. She knocked and Sesshomaru not recognizing the scent right away told the person to enter. In that instant entered a muddy brown eyed, long brown hair, and snow complexion, owl demon._

"_SESSHOMARU, it is great to see you again my mate," squealed Kutsuu!_

"_I am not your mate and I want you to leave my castle," coldly stated Sesshomaru._

"_But Sesshy, you love me. Unless the rumors are true, and you love that human wench," complained Kutsuu._

"_I do not love any more now leave or I'll kick you out of my home," growled Sesshomaru._

"_So it is true you love the human whore more than me. You know she will never live long enough for you or help you like I could. I'll even bet that she'll open her legs for any guy while she is with you. I would never do those things," whispered Kutsuu seductively releasing one of her powers. _

_Sesshomaru knew that a owl demon could hypnotize with there eyes, but before he could defend himself against it he was under her hypnosis._

_Seeing that he was under her spell Kutsuu made her move._

"_Sesshomaru, she will never love you and it is me you loved all along. Please come back to me," seductively said Kutsuu._

"_I- Wi- won't," spoke Sesshomaru trying to break free of the hypnosis._

"_Yes, you will. You can see you kissing me; you don't love her if you're kissing me. So kiss me my mate. Show me you still love me from all those years ago," spoke Kutsuu as has she placed her hand at the back of Sesshomaru's neck and pulled him down and kissed him._

_Sesshomaru had tried to fight of the kiss but he could since she was playing on his past emotions until he smelt Kagome's tears mixed with her scent. Sesshomaru pushed her away then turned to see that Kagome had run away. He then turned to Kutsuu and yelled with his eyes turning red, "GET OFF ME WENCH!"_

"_But Sessho she is nothing but a pathetic human," spoke Kutsuu not knowing why he was so mad and how he broke out of her hypnosis._

"_SHE IS NOT PATHETIC AND IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED SHE WAS FULL DAMNED DEMON," yelled Sesshomaru before his beast completely took over._

"_Fine, but when she leaves or you get tired of her don't come back to me," huffed Kutsuu knowing she was loosing._

'_**DON'T COME BACK TO YOU! IT IS YOU WHO SHOULD HAVE NEVER CAME BACK FOR ME NOW LEAVE ME BITCH. GET OFF MY LANDS FOR HERE ON OUT YOU ARE BANISHED FROM THESE LANDS FOREVER AND THAT INCLUDES ANY CHILDREN YOU MIGHT BARE**__,' yelled Sesshomaru's demon watching Kutsuu as she ran for her life._

_After sensing Kutsuu you was out of the castle Sesshomaru had stormed out of the study in search of Kagome._

Hatara had watched the flash back and now understood that it wasn't completely Sesshomaru's fault for what he did to Kagome. He had been under the effects of the spell still.

"I understand pup, but you must make the others understand as well and apologize to everyone involved," spoke Hatara as her eyes dimmed into her non-demon eyes.

"I will. May we gather them now," inquired Sesshomaru.

"All but Takeshi. He is watching over the miko," replied Hatara.

"Alright, let me change into a more presentable outfit then we can meet in my study," announced Sesshomaru.

"Hatara-sama, wait I wish to show one more set of events," whispered Sesshomaru.

Hatara nodded and Sesshomaru showed her his point of view of the fiasco with Heion and Kagome.

Hatara left right she saw what Sesshomaru showed her and went to Rin who had locked her self in her room and barely ate or did anything any more.

**(HATARA)**

"Rin open the door," spoke Hatara gently.

After a few seconds, the door opened to a pale-skinned miserable child with red swollen eyes.

"Ye-s Hat-ar-a - sama," Rin sniffled.

"Your lord has awoken," smiled Hatara slightly. She knew the next question before it was asked, since Rin asked it all the time.

"Is Kagome-Chan back yet," inquired Rin?

"No Rin, but you need to eat and play again because when she does you don't her to see you like this," Spoke Hatara quietly and saying when instead of saying 'if' since Rin would shut everyone out again if she said that word.

"Alright, may I see Sesshomaru-sama," asked Rin with a smile small.

"Not right now he and the rest of us are going to meet and talk about something important. Actually I'm la-," explained Hatara before she was interrupted by a crash and boom.

"Sesshomaru," whispered Hatara before she took of running to Sesshomaru's study, but it wasn't low enough to where Rin couldn't hear her and then Rin followed her.

**(Sesshomaru's Study)**

Heion threw Sesshomaru up against the wall before any words were spoken.

"WHY HAVE YOU CALLED US HERE? WE HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU! I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY, YOU ACCUSED ME OF SOME SHAMEFULL ACT, AND YOU HURT MY PHOENIX CHERUB! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN CALL UPON ME FOR ANY REASON," yelled Heion as his eyes glowed an unhealthy red?

"His apology and explanation," calmly stated Hatara as her eyes flashed brightly for a moment.

"Now I expect you to release him sit down and shut up, because you will listen to him and I don't think you want Rin to see you hold her father figure that way since she is two yards from this door," ordered Hatara.

Heion let go of Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru walked over to his desk. Just as he sat down a hurried knock pounded on the study door. With a quick enter from Sesshomaru Rin came barreling in and ran over to Sesshomaru.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT. RIN DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOU HURT," almost yelled Rin who was almost in tears.

"I am fine, but there is a discussion here you should not be in so I must ask you to leave," said Sesshomaru firmly but kindly so Rin wouldn't think he didn't want her around.

"Hai," replied Rin as she ran out the door.

"Now I wish to apologize for my actions and words three and half days ago. I was still under Kutsuu's power and believed the lies she had told me about Kagome," spoke Sesshomaru shamefully and whispered Kagome's name when he said it.

"I don't understand. Sesshomaru if you were under a spell why didn't you break it when you saw Kagome, since she is your soul mate," asked Akumu who was watching a fuming and sorrowed Heion?

"I believe I should answer here on out since recollection would be hazy and better explained," Hatara interjected when Sesshomaru seemed to be think over an answer.

"Very well," spoke Akumu and Heion and with a nod from Sesshomaru, she began.

"Sesshomaru's spell was based on a past love or affection for Kutsuu, and for an owl demon to use something such as that for a base it makes it almost impossible to break. The only way I believe it could have been broken is if Kagome had kissed him goodbye. Sesshomaru from his thoughts and feelings he showed me during this time were going completely against what he was saying," spoke Hatara deadly. Like the next time she Kutsuu she wasn't going to live.

"Sesshomaru, I think you should show them the events from your point of view," stated Hatara sadly. She didn't want him to relive them again, but she knew he had to do this.

Since all of those in the room knew Sesshomaru inside and out, they saw the pained look that crossed over his eyes.

"Very well," mumbled Sesshomaru and began to mentally show them as he did with Hatara the events of that day.

Heion couldn't say anything. He knew had no right as of know to say anything but an apology to Sesshomaru for the way he acted, but before he could say anything Akumu spoke up.

"Sesshomaru, the events are not your fault and I believe if we tell of the events to Takeshi he will bring your Kagome-hime back to you or he will tell you where to join her at," spoke Akumu happily yet with a sad undertone from seeing what Sesshomaru went through. He also sent a sharp look at Heion that didn't go unnoticed by the Phoenix.

"I agree, my Cherub will come to such a decent and stoic ice prince," smiled Heion sadly, as he joked at the end.

"Also I give my apologies to you, Sesshomaru," stated Heion with his eyes down cast.

"You are forgiven," smiled Sesshomaru through his eyes.

"So how do we alert Takeshi," asked Akumu?

"We'll have to wait until he checks in, in person," answered Hatara.

"But that can be any where from now and until he said he would, which would be in about two weeks," surprisingly to everyone this came from Heion.

"We will have to wait, but I have a bad feeling that we won't have to wait very long," cryptically stated Sesshomaru.

"I believe this meeting has come to a halt so I suggest that we do what have been or have been doing for the past three and half days and wait for Takeshi to check in," spoke Hatara knowing that had to continue to do what they were doing so they didn't drive themselves insane.

With what Hatara said, the group dispersed. Heion went back to his room, Akumu and Hatara went to train, and Sesshomaru went to see Rin.

**(Takeshi)**

Takeshi after a few hours of waiting in the chair had taken to meditating with Midori on the floor when a demon about his age came into the hut and had stopped the meditation.

The demon was about seven feet eight inches, had a snowy complexion, his claws were an inch to two inches long, he had no markings his face except the silver horse shoe in the middle of his forehead, on his wrists were his markings; they were black and had a design similar to Celtic tattoos, and he had elf looking ears, but the on the bottom of the left ear was a black earring. His eyes were the brightest purple Takeshi and ever seen and his hair was a blue-ish black that had purple streak on each side pulled back by a hide band, but even with that his hair touched the back of his heel. He was wearing a black Haori with a red and gold design like Sesshomaru's on it. The demon's Hakama were pure black and around his waist was a purple and dark blue sash. The sash was holding up two swords; both had something written on the sheath, but Takeshi couldn't read them clearly because of the way the demon was standing. Midori stood up and walked over to the demon and gave him a small before she said,

"Noriaki, I hope the hunt was successful. Also you do remember Takeshi, correct?"

"Yes, it has been a long time since we have seen each other," smiled Noriaki looking over to Takeshi.

"It has been awhile. You still trying to blow things up by using shadows," joked Takeshi.

"Not anymore, I had to stop when I nearly blew the house up when I lost control," grimaced Noriaki at the memory.

"I bet you would. I have come here for a favor my friend. Your mother has already given you permission and it is now up to you," stated Takeshi.

"What is the favor," said Noriaki suspiciously remembering the last time Takeshi asked for a favor.

"I need your help guarding my friend the Shikon Miko, Kagome," spoke Takeshi with a proud air around him.

"Why does she need our protecting, if of course I agree to help," inquired Noriaki.

"One she is the Shikon Miko, Second my cousin was foolish enough to do something completely and utterly stupid, and lastly, she is a demon ruled by emotions," spoke Takeshi with a sad and disappointed voice.

"I understand," whispered Noriaki like he knew the pain that Kagome had went through.

"Mother, will you be fine while I do this," asked Noriaki, his tone laced with worry.

"I will be fine my pup, but can you keep your Kitsune knows out of trouble," smirked Midori.

"Yep, I agree Takeshi. I will help," smiled Noriaki showing of his pointed fangs.

With that both Takeshi and Noriaki set out to find Kagome. Takeshi had told Noriaki of Kagome and Shippo and why she had left the Western Palace. Needless to say Noriaki was pissed even if Takeshi had told him something wasn't right with Sesshomaru at that time.

Before they knew it they had come across Kagome's camp from the previous night and now all they do was track her. They both knew it would be easier to track her in their demon forms so they transformed. Takeshi turned into a black furred version of Sesshomaru's true form, but morphed it smaller while Noriaki turned into a black furred Kitsune with purple fur tipped ears and tail about the small size of Takeshi's form at the moment.

In their true forms it only took a matter of three hours to track Kagome and Shippo. They were at a small village were it oni had attacked. Kagome had her back turned as they stepped out of the bushes at the edge of the forest that they had been in.

**(Kagome)**

Kagome had just sent Shippo off to play with the other kids so he didn't see her fall into her depressed state again. They had had it hard since they had left. Demons had come out of the wood work. It seemed like every time Kagome turned around her eyes were red from anger and her demon was let loose destroying those who tried to get the jewel. It was Kagome's only solstice to know where Sango and Miroku where and where she could join them at. Kagome was brought out of her thinking when she sensed two demons fast approaching. She barely could place one but not the other, so to be on the safe side she picked up a sword that the village gave her and turned to face the demons.

Kagome noticed one was an Inu-demon and the other a Shadow Kitsune. Kagome stood tall and asked in a cold voice that rivaled Sesshomaru's "Who are you and what are doing in this village?"

Nodding to Noriaki Takeshi took his humanoid form along with Noriaki.

"We are here to join you on your search for the jewel shards as well as to protect you," stated Takeshi before he added, "This is also a friend of mine Noriaki.

"Very well it will be easier on me and my friends to have more company and I don't just mean for fighting. Also it is very nice to meet you Noriaki-Sama," smiled Kagome visibly relaxing.

"It is also nice... Well more of an honor to meet you as well and also you don not have to use an honorific with me," said Noriaki with a small grin.

"Like wise with me, I do not care for an honorific," smiled Kagome.

"Do you either of you want to rest or move out to meet my friends," asked Kagome.

"We still have a good amount of time before the sun sets, so it might be best to meet up with your friends," stated Takeshi and Noriaki nodded.

"Ok, let me get Shippo, my kit, and we can leave," spoke Kagome.

"It's my adopted kit," smiled Kagome as she answered Noriaki question before he could ask it.

"Oh," was all Noriaki could say.

Kagome walked over toward the middle of the village and called Shippo. Shippo came right over to Kagome when he was called but took a step back as he saw the Shadow Kitsune.

"Momma, why is Takeshi and a Shadow Kitsune here," asked Shippo?

"They are here to help us Shippo," spoke Kagome.

"Hello Shippo, I am Noriaki," spoke Noriaki as he sat on his toes and held his hand out for Shippo to shake.

"Hello Noriaki-san," greeted Shippo.

"Are we ready to go," asked Kagome?

"I believe we are, Noriaki," spoke Takeshi with uncertain air.

"I am ready," said Noriaki.

"Then let us go. We must head North of here to reach my friends," stated Kagome softly.

When Kagome stated that Shippo jumped on to her shoulder. As they moved out of the village Noriaki opened his mind link with Takeshi.

'She has been broken,' though Noriaki to Takeshi.

'Yes, to believe the spit fire in has dimmed,' thought Takeshi back.

After a few hours of traveling Kagome felt a jewel shard that had no demon energy surrounding it. It was about three miles up the road.

"I believe my companions are just up the road," stated Kagome.

"OK," both Takeshi and Noriaki said.

When they got to where Kagome felt the jewel shard she saw Miroku and Sango, and for once since she left the castle Kagome smiled a smile that reached her eyes.

"Miroku, Sango, how are you," said Kagome when she stopped in front of them?

"We are fine. Who are the two gentlemen that are with you," asked Sango who didn't recognize the demonic looking Kagome at first?

"Sango, Miroku, this is Takeshi and Noriaki," answered Kagome as she pointed to the person she called.

"Takeshi, Noriaki, this is Sango and Miroku," introduced Kagome again pointing to the respective person.

"It is nice to meet both of," answered Takeshi and Noriaki.

"Like wise to both of you," replied Sango and Miroku.

"Are you all ready to break for the night," asked Sango.

Kagome looked to Takeshi who nodded and Noriaki who also nodded.

"I believe we are Sango. Do you have a place for us all to stay," inquired Kagome?

"Yes, please follow us, asked Sango.

Sango and Miroku lead them down the road for about five minutes before they came to a small village. They entered the village and went toward a large building toward the center. When they reached there an elderly couple received them and led them to a door about four feet into the building. Sango and Miroku entered the room and when Kagome and the others got there they saw it was big and spacious.

"Wow, this is a nice room," spoke Kagome as she sat herself on one of the futons on the left of the room.

"I agree," spoke Noriaki looking around the room.

"Thank you we hoped it would be enough. We had figured that Kagome had made a few more friends and they might have started to travel with her," spoke Sango before she swiftly turned around and slapped Miroku before she yelled HENTAI.

"Anyway now that's over there is something we need to discuss," grimaced Sango as everyone took a seat on a futon.

"What is it Sango," asked Kagome.

"Kagura has recently switched sides and has informed us where Naraku is at and such," spoke Miroku with a deadly seriousness.

"But that is not the only thing. He wishes to start the final battle three days from now," spoke Sango.

"So before the battle we have to free Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku," spoke Sango again.

"Then that is what we will do," Noriaki spoke up.

"Then it's settled. Before we make any plans I need to take a bath. Sango would you like to go too," asked Kagome.

"Yes, and Miroku if dare try anything you my boomerang can meet you besides the head," threatened Sango as they walked off.

"I don't understand why she threatened her own team mate," stated Noriaki.

"If any of the stories are as bad as Kagome had said then Miroku is a perverted monk we will have to watch til they get back," replied Takeshi looking straight at the monk.


	12. To save our new allies

**A/N: Thank You to all those who reviewed. Also I promise all my Chapters will be up as soon as I can get them up. Life and crap is working against me. SO please bare with me. Sorry this chapter is short. **

**Disclaimer:...I don't own **

"Talking"

'Thoughts/ **Sesshomaru's demon**'

"Kagome's demon"

_Flashbacks_

**Ch.12: To save our new allies **

Kagome along with the others had left that morning after they made their plans last night on how to save Kagura and the other two. They were now in front of a gothic style castle and had permitted a huge amount of evil aura. Noriaki had momentarily left the group to search the castle from the shadows to see if Naraku was there or had left like Kagura had said he would. When he came back he told them that it was ok to commence with there plan from last night.

_Noriaki and Takeshi were watching Miroku with a weary eye when it Takeshi sensed the girls coming back from their bath. Before anyone started to speak there was a knock on their door._ _The elderly lady from early had brought up their dinner. With a quick thanks they took the meal and everyone got what they wanted to eat, then sat down in their respective seats and began to eat. _

_As they ate Kagome said, "Before it gets any later we need to come up with a plan to free Kagura and them."_

"_We know Naraku won't be there if everything goes well, so why don't we when the cost is clear just sneak in a take them far from the castle?," asked Noriaki not knowing about the heart situation._

"_Because if we did that then that would leave them even more open. It leaves them open because Naraku has control of Kagura's and Kanna's hearts, and Kohaku had the jewel shard in his back Naraku can take out or have taken out for him," explained Miroku before he took a bite of his supper._

"_Oh, that does put us in a more unique situation," stated Noriaki._

"_Yes it does and we need to trap for the hearts too," informed Sango who was sitting across from Miroku instead of beside him. _

"_What is the trap Sango-san," asked Takeshi? _

"_The trap according to Kagura is that there are four jars that are colored black, blue, green, and blood red and three of these contain hearts and one contains a dark magic stone. We have to choose the three correct jars that have the hearts but the catch is if the jar with the stone is chosen then the person choosing will die and so will Kagura and Kanna," answered Sango. "Also the only thing we have to go by is this weird looking puzzle."_

"_Sango may I see the clue," asked Kagome?_

"_Sure thing Kagome," replied Sango as she walked cautiously over to futon which was close by Miroku. When she got over to it she picked up a piece of paper but wasn't fast enough to get back to sitting across form Miroku before she felt that all to familiar rub. Sango spun on her heel and slapped Miroku across the face and in a huff yelled HENTIA. _

_She then walked over to Kagome and handed the piece of paper over to her. _

"_Eight letters equals a 'b' with three less letters and half the amount of letters, and the one left out that equals death equals the color of one want of another one," Kagome read aloud._

"_What does that mean momma," asked Shippo._

"_It means the black, blood red, and blue are the jars we need and the green jar is the one with magic. _

"_How did you figure that out," asked Miroku?_

"_The first part is like my Algebra I do in my time and the last part is a riddle," spoke Kagome._

"_Excuse me Kagome but I am afraid I don't quite get it," said Noriaki._

"_Ok, Eight letters the color Blood Red. Equals a 'b' with three less letters is the color Black. And half the amount of letters is the color Blue. Do you get how I got that so far," asked Kagome?_

"_Yes, but where does the riddle come in," asked Noriaki?_

"_It comes in when the clue states the one left out that equals death equals the color of one want of another one, so in my time if you wanted something another person had you were envious and we associate envy with the color Green," explained Kagome._

"_I understand it now. Thank you Kagome," spoke Noriaki._

"_Ok, since that has been determined how do we get the jars," asked Takeshi._

"_Well we need to figure if Naraku is at the castle," stated Sango._

"_I can use a shadow technique and check if is there when we get to the castle," stated Noriaki._

"_Alright so Noriaki will check to see if Naraku is gone if so then Sango and myself will get the jars," spoke Kagome after a second pause she spoke again, "This is because we will need Miroku and Takeshi be able to take care of any threat that might produce itself while we are in the castle and if their is any trouble in the jar room." _

"_That sounds like a very good plan Kagome-sa-," complimented Miroku before he was K.O. by Sango's foot. _

By the time Kagome had remembered the events of last night they were at the door of the castle waiting to be let in. The door swung open very hard and fast. As it completely opened it revealed Kohaku, with a million dollar grin on this face staring at his sister.

"Hello, we must hurry Naraku won't be gone for long," explained Kohaku tearing his eyes away from his sister and dashing down a series of complicated halls. With gang behind them they met up with Kanna.

"Thank you for coming Kagura couldn't meet you here since Naraku locked her in the dungeons, so if you don't mind will someone go get her out while those who are to get the hearts do so," spoke Kanna with a monotone.

"Very well I will go since Miroku and Takeshi need to stay here," reasoned Noriaki.

Kagome and the group nodded their head in acknowledgement and then broke up to do what they needed to do so they could get out of the castle.

After Kagome and Sango ran down about twenty different hallways they reached the doors to the Jar room. Sango drew her Hiraikotsu as Kagome opened the door. Once the door was fully opened they both saw nothing but the jars in the room. They ran into the room and Kagome carefully picked up the three jars they need. As she put the last jar, Naraku's heart, away both Sango and Kagome heard a crash that sounded like it came from the front of the castle. Sango and Kagome ran to front carefully watching their surroundings. As they got to the front they both as an Oni dead on the floor and a jewel shard in Miroku's hand.

"What happen here?," asked Sango.

"Miroku-san and Takeshi- sama were both ambushed by this oni and Takeshi used his poison whip and Miroku threw his staff and it luckily killed the oni," stated Kohaku.

"Well that's good, now where are Noriaki and Kagura?," asked Kagome.

"We are here," spoke both Kagura and Noriaki.

"Now that everyone is her lets leave," stated Sango.

"Who do you suggest that we never got to the part of who is going to carry who," stated Takeshi.

"I can carry three people on Kirara," spoke Sango.

" I will ride with the lovely Sango," stated Miroku with a lecherous grin.

Just as Noriaki was about object Sango said it was ok but Kohaku sits behind her. This caused the smile to go away.

"I can use my feather," stated Kagura.

"Yes, if Naraku comes as we leave he can't see you leaving willingly," reasoned Kagome.

"Ok," stated Kagura eyeing the monk that was getting closer to both herself and Kagome.

"Try it Miroku and we will leave you behind," bluffed Kagome.

"We could use my inu form," stated Kagome.

"The lets get ready to go," Stated Takeshi helping Kagura on Kagome's new transformed back. Then Noriaki and himself got on.

With a nodded from both parties they took off toward the village they were staying at. When they reached the place they were staying Kagome transformed back once everyone was off her back, and the same with Kirara.

They went their room and Kagome took out the jars.

"How do we know whose heart goes with whom?" asked Miroku.

"Both me and Kanna have a connection with out hearts," stated Kagura.

"So all we have to do is walk to the jars and see which one has made are chest pulse," explained Kanna.

After explaining both Kagura and Kanna walked up in front of each jar.

Then Kagura said, "My heart is in the Blue jar." followed by Kanna saying, "My heart is in the Black jar."

"Ok, Kagura and Kanna I need you to sit still for a moment while I put your hearts back into you. After a nod from both Kagome focused her miko powers on the two jars then on Kagura and Kanna. Walking over to them both Kagome put hands on where their hearts used to be. When she did this her hand flashed a deep purple then nothing. Kagura and Kanna looked at each other when Kagome moved her hands from their chest to confirm each had their heart again. With a grin on each face they said in unison, " Thank you Kagome-san."

"What are we going to do with Naraku's heart?" asked Kohaku.

"When the finally battle arrives I will implant it back into him so we can kill him," stated Kagome.

**(SESSHOMARU)**

Sesshomaru hadn't slept well since he had awoken after the spell. He was plagued of the scene where he told Kagome to leave over and over. Everyone in the castle was worried about him especially Hatara. She had tried everything to contact Takeshi, but for some unknown reason she couldn't. It was dawn now and finally Sesshomaru had enough, if Kagome had gone back to the shard detecting group then he would go and get her himself along with Heion, Hatara and Akumu.

Once he gathered everyone in the front of the palace he said his goodbye to Rin and then the small group left to find Kagome and the others.


	13. Sesshomaru's fear and Kagome

**A/N: Thank You to all those who reviewed and also Thank you for baring with me. **

"Talking"

'Thoughts/ **Sesshomaru's demon**'

"Kagome's demon"

**CH.13: Sesshomaru's Fear Kagome's Determination **

* * *

As soon as Sesshomaru and them left the castle Sesshomaru's demon picked up on Kagome's and Shippo's scent and told Sesshomaru to head South West, but as he head that way his demon picked up another two scent.

'**Its the mutt's and the clay one's scents, so that means they haven't met up at this point during the journey. **

"I know, but something is wrong with the half-breed's mate's scent." spoke Sesshomaru.

'**She has been under Naraku's control for some time now and it is finally telling on her scent, but since it so faint only the Lords and Ladies of all of the lands would be able to tell.'**

"Sesshomaru we must hurry and get to Kagome I fear not what Kikyo do to your tenshi but what she will tell Inuyasha do to her." Stated Hatara.

With that Sesshomaru picked up speed, not to long after that he came across a small village and it held Kagome's , Shippo', Takeshi's, and Noriaki's scent.

"Lord Sesshomaru may I request that we take a small break it is noon and we have been at this from dawn and truthfully we _all _need to eat something." Requested Akumu as they entered a small clearing.

With a slight hesitation Sesshomaru agreed. Akumu and Hatara went to find a boar or something as big to fill their thirst while Sesshomaru and Heion went into the village.

Heion went to see if their was something tolerable for Sesshomaru to eat ( Heion wasn't picky on human and demon food.) and Sesshomaru went to the village miko. The miko's hut was almost in the center of the small village, and when Sesshomaru showed up at the small hut he about scared the poor miko to death.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru orders you tell him whether there has been another miko and her pup here and if so which direction did they head when they left." Coldly stated Sesshomaru.

"Aye there was such a miko and yes they did leave the village, but what makes you think _Lord _Sesshomaru that I would give thee such information as to where the kind soul headed?" asked the miko with a sarcastic tone.

" If you value your life at al-" Sesshomaru never got to finish his threat because Heion cut him off.

"My dear miko, I am Heion Prince of the South and the Miko and her pup are my wards and she might have a couple of my friends with her, however this imbecile was foolish enough to say something to offend her deeply and I wish to have safely back by my side for I fear that she is not well." Sweet-talked Heion all the while throwing warning glances at Sesshomaru.

With a slight smile and triumph in her eyes she proceeded to tell Heion what direction Kagome and the others had went, but as both Heion and Sesshomaru both went to leave the miko she called out to Heion.

"Prince Heion, I believe the lass was not well when she came here. Her eyes were dead and her heart, oh her poor heart was black as night with sorrow, but the other demons came, your friends I presume and her she seemed to smile a little more and live a tiny more but the front was false and her pain still unbearable." Spoke the miko with a sorrow filled voice that made Heion shudder and Sesshomaru inwardly cower.

Sesshomaru and Heion were both back to the clear having just ate (after they left the miko's hut) when Hatara and Akumu came in.

"Are we ready to leave out?" Asked Hatara searching Sesshomaru's eye for something.

"Hn." Was that Sesshomaru said before he started to walk North.

Hatara sent look over to Heion and Heion answered the look with a look of despair that told Hatara what she needed to know. Just as Hatara was about to confront Sesshomaru Akumu called to her.

"Mother, do you smell the blood that is growing thick as we travel in this direction?" asked Akumu whose eyes had turned to an eerie steel gray color.

"Yes I do Akumu, and you need to control your beast , for if it got out now we would never find Kagome or Shippo." spoke Hatara watch her son very carefully.

Just as Sesshomaru shifted directions both Heion and Hatara collapsed. Sesshomaru rushed to Heion's side while Akumu rushed to Hatara's. Once they both got them to stand Sesshomaru asked, " What happen to both of you?"

"The final battle has begun, Sesshomaru." stated Heion with a solemn face.

" And Shippo has called me along with any kitsune for help. Apparently Kagome has gotten injured or..." spoke Hatara as her voice faded off.

"Or what?" questioned Sesshomaru though he mentally knew the answer.

"**OR SHE DIED YOU BAKA, WHY DO YOU THINK HATARA'S VOICE TRAILED OFF!" **yelled the demon trying to brake free.

Before anyone could say anything Sesshomaru speed off in the direction of Kagome's weakening scent.

"Let us follow so he doesn't do something completely rash." stated Heion with a sorrowed tone.

**(KAGOME AND THE OTHERS)**

When Kagome awoke this morning it was to the sound s of screams of terror and the demons of their group waking the humans.

"Momma, Naraku is here." was all Shippo stated before the roof caught on fire and everyone and Naraku's heart was rushed out.

"Lady Kagome, here are you bows and swords." announced Takeshi.

"Thank you, is everybody ok?" asked Kagome.

"Yes." stated everyone.

Before anything could be said a rush of lower classed demons rushed toward them and just as Miroku was about to open his wind tunnel a group of Naraku's bugs showed beside them. As the group rushed into battle Kagome took Shippo and hide him in a base of a tree with barrier around it and told Shippo not to leave no matter what, but as Kagome turned and left her necklace Hatara gave her fell off and landed beside Shippo.

Shippo watched as Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku fought off the hordes of lower class demons while trying to avoid Naraku's insects. Takeshi and Noriaki tried to protect Kagome as she tried to get closer to Naraku and fighting of a bunch of Eastern Land soldiers, but as the Eastern Soldiers numbers multiplied Kagome was soon forgotten. Kagura and Kanna were trying to fight of Hakudoshi and a group of oni at the same time. As Shippo tried to find Kagome in the mess of battle he saw a flash of silver. Shippo's heart jumped in hopes it was Sesshomaru but to his despair it was Inuyasha and his utmost disgust Kikyo. As Kikyo and Inuyasha turned a little to toward his direction he could see the evil in Kikyo and something wrong in Inuyasha.

In that next heartbeat of a moment Shippo saw Kikyo draw her bow and try to aim at Kagome. Without hesitation Shippo grabbed the fallen necklace and cut his palm and called to Hatara for help hoping she would get here in time, but be sure of himself he also sent a green and foul smelling flame that was odor less and invisible to all that were not kitsune up into the air and would draw the most attention since it symbolized the injury or distress to a family member. Shippo then turned his attention back to the battle field and prayed that Kagome would be alright.

Out of the corner of right eye Shippo saw both Noriaki draw his attention to Kagome and Sesshomaru stand at the edge of the battle field in horror, it even showed on his face then Hatara and the others arrived with the same horror stricken face. Shippo didn't realize why until he saw that Kikyo had let her fly and there was no way anyone could stop it from hitting Kagome and Kagome didn't even know the arrow was coming.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this is short and seems rushed. I have been trying to finish this chapter off for about to two weeks now and hadn't had the time.**


	14. Kikyo's Fall and the Final Battle

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, sorry this chapter was so late. I had a hard time trying to get my idea out on paper.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts/ **Sesshomaru's demon**'

"Kagome's demon"

_**Hatara's demon**_

** Ch.14 Kikyo's fall and the final battle **

**LAST TIME:**

Out of the corner of right eye, Shippo saw both Noriaki draw his attention to Kagome and Sesshomaru stand at the edge of the battlefield in horror, it even showed on his face then Hatara and the others arrived with the same horror-stricken face. Shippo didn't realize why until he saw that Kikyo had let her fly and there was no way anyone could stop it from hitting Kagome and Kagome didn't even know the arrow was coming.

**NOW:**

As the arrow made its way toward Kagome Sesshomaru tried to use his acid whip to knock the arrow out of the way but there was a strong barrier surrounding it, and when Sesshomaru knew he wouldn't be able to reach her he saw crimson. Sesshomaru was gone before any one except Hatara could notice. It seemed as soon as Sesshomaru left the others a white blur picked up Kagome and disappeared seconds before the arrow would have hit her.

"Lady Hatara did you see that?" asked Heion?

"Yes, though how he got here I do not know, and if his is still the same we will have quite the spectacle to watch." stated Hatara trying to hide her smile and quiet laugh at previous memories that flooded her mind.

Right after she finished here sentence a hoard of low class demons came to them and initiated them into the fight.

**(KIKYO AND INUYASHA)**

Kikyo watched in despair as her tempted on Kagome's life was ruined by the white blur who she believed to be Sesshomaru, but then rationalized in her twisted mind that it couldn't have been.

Inuyasha who was right beside her did nothing he did not move, blink, or scream when Kikyo shot her arrow. He was under Kikyo's powers and he if really wanted he could have broken the spell when she had first placed it on him but his love for the dead priestess was to strong and only fueled the spell, and now it was too late. The only way that the spell could be broken was by the death of Kikyo.

Kikyo who was now frantic scanned the battlefield for Kagome and the "Blur", but had no success in finding her and what she heard next made her undead body rigid with fear.

'**FACE ME MIKO OF HELL! I WANT YOUR UNDEAD EYES TO BORE INTO MINE AS I CLAIM THE RIGHT TO AVENGE MY MATE TO BE'S DEATH! ... LOOK AT THIS SESSHOMARU, DAMN IT!!!!!!!' roared Sesshomaru's beast in a mixture of pain sorrow and anger that made his voice sound as cold as death. **

"Lord Sesshomaru, I heard you first time. However, my opinion of you has changed. Who knew that the mighty Lord of the West who hates humans would fall in love with reincarnation? You are just like your stupid, pathetic brother." spoke Kikyo as she slow turned and revealed a sickening smile. She knew Kagome was not dead but she loved seeing the Western Lord in this type of state that he has tried prevent by hiding his feelings.

That is all it took to get Sesshomaru to raise his hand to strike Kikyo. As Kikyo saw this she then turned to Inuyasha and said in a quivering voice, "'yasha your brother is trying to kill me, HELP ME PLEASE!"

About a second before Sesshomaru's hand that was now full of poison (that had spewed from his claws) made contact with Kikyo another clawed hand grabbed hold of his.

"What in the hell are you doing you bastard? Do you think you can just strut up to our camp and kill my mate?" As Inuyasha said this his claws dug into Sesshomaru's arm and was twisting it (the arm) and pulling it making the wounds deeper and longer so they would take longer to feel.

'**YOU REALLY ARE AS STUPID AS YOU SEEM HALF-BREED. FOR YOU CANNOT TELL WHEN YOUR OWN BITCH HAS TRIED TO KILL YOU AND MAKE YOU KILL THE ONLY PERSON THAT SEEMED TO CARE. I SHALL HAVE NO QUALMS HURTING YOU AND KILLING YOUR MATE.'**

And with that, Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha into a tree so hard that the tree shattered but did not stop Inuyasha's momentum and he then flew into another tree where he was rendered unconscious and fell to the earth. When Sesshomaru turned to the face Kikyo, he saw that she had fled like the coward she was. That's when Sesshomaru's pure red eyes turned white.

** (KAGOME)**

"OK, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" yelled Kagome letting her miko powers flair out slightly and turning to see her savior, who she ironically thought was a threat.

Once she got turned completely around and looked at him her, breathe caught. (He looked at quick glance like Sesshomaru.) Her Savior was a Kitsune demon. He had silver tinted hair and had light sky blue streaks in it, his as were a deep honey gold with violet around the pupil, he stood about the same height as Sesshomaru though he (the Savior) was a bit taller, on the demons forehead was a symbol of a blue flame with a pink circle around it, he was also wearing a black Haori that had red and blue roses on the back , black Hakama that had the vines from the two roses going down on one of the legs, his sash was red and carried two swords and a almost invisible black pouch.

"I am Shizen, friend of the Northern Lord and answerer of your kit's distress call. I infer you did not notice the arrow about lodge itself in your back. Also I must inquire how the hell are you?" spoke Shizen with a smirk while he teased Kagome.

"I'm Kagome guardian of the Shikon Jewel." stated Kagome only slightly ruffled at the kitsune's last statement. "Also thank you for saving my life."

"It was no problem, but what are you going to do about Naraku, he is not going to let you get to him again so easily?" asked Shizen.

"I could Teleport next to him then purify him." stated Kagome with a hint doubt.

"You can't for two reasons one it would leave your self open and the is a barrier around him." announced Shizen. "How about I use one of my seeds from my pouch and get through the barrier and right next to him?" asked Shizen calculating the possible ways to get to Naraku.

"But wouldn't that leave open still?" inquired Kagome.

"No, because would be getting ready to attack when a opened my plant up." explained Shizen

"Alright, but how do I know you won't kill me?" asked Kagome getting a little skeptical.

"You don't but if it helps the pink circle around my flame on my forehead shows that I am the guardian to both the tama and the miko protecting it." spoke Shizen with great pride.

"Very well then, we will try your way." stated Kagome.

All Shizen did was nod his head and reached into his pouch and brought out a black seed. He then placed it on the ground and watched as the ground absorbed it.

"Kagome-chan, would please put a barrier up so I am not killed leaving you in the ground?" asked Shizen with a smirk when he got a look on Kagome's face.

"Yes, of course" was all Kagome could say.

After the barrier was put up Shizen let some of his power into the ground and then after few seconds he stopped because the ground was shaking. The shaking continued for about two minutes before a red rose just big enough to fit kagome popped up and bloomed.

"Step in and watch the thorns." stated Shizen.

Nodding her head Kagome walked up to the rose and stepped in and stood right in the center and watched as the rose slowly closed back up.

** (HATARA)**

Hatara had just gruesomely tore through a lesser demon when Kikyo ran in front of her. She (Hatara) watched Kikyo run for a second before she disappeared from where she was at, but she wasn't out of sight for long. She reappeared behind Kikyo with claws a mere millimeter from her (Kikyo's) jugular. Also Hatara was losing the fight with her inner demon.

"_**I would have thought Sesshomaru would have ended your pathetic life, but I see you managed to escape his wrath for the moment, but no worries he will end your life slowly as soon as he gets here.**_" spoke a blood chilling voice from Hatara.

"How can he if he is being killed by his brother?" smirked Kikyo.

"_**Because you little bitch I called him and while we wait I suppose I could make your undead clay pot of a life hell." **_spoke Hatara's demon.

As soon as Hatara finished that statement she was completely lost to her demon and you could see the fear in Kikyo's eyes, because she knew there was no escaping this.

It was about ten minutes before Sesshomaru reached where Hatara was and once he got there he couldn't believe what he saw. Kikyo was just barely clinging to life she had lacerations on her arms along with bruises. Though he never expected to find an out of control Hatara

"**HATARA, YOU WILL CALM YOURSELF. WE ARE IN WAR THIS NEITHER THE NOR THE PLACE FOR YOU TO LOSE CONTROL. YOU REVERT OR WILL BE FORCED TO EITHER SUBDUE YOU OR GET YOUR SON."** yelled Sesshomaru letting his aura fan out around Hatara.

Sesshomaru watched as Hatara had jumped at the sound of his voice and slowly calmed. Once she was to her normal self she stated, " I am sorry. My anger got the best of me when I saw her because she almost killed my daughter."

Sesshomaru only nodded his head and turned to the dead miko and with out of word he used his poison whip and watched as the life left her and she turned back into grave yard soil and ash.

No words were said until Noriaki came and called out to them, "Look over by Naraku."

Once they did neither could believe their eyes.

** (KAGOME)**

Thought above the move that would end this battle. She never had perfected it so she knew there was a chance she could die, but she willingly excepted the fact. Kagome could hear that battle above so that meant she was close to the surface and started to gather her energy. Once the rose broke the surface and bloomed again Kagome looked at Naraku and smiled before she yelled out "MIKO COMBUSTION."

All anybody could see was a pink and red wave follow after each other, and when everything turned back to normal color there was no Naraku, no Kagome and no jewel.

In the now silent battlefield all could hear were six voice four them unknown to any living soul except the other two and in perfectly spoken at once.

The chant the broke through the clearing was soft and gentle, " A phoenix is reborn from its ashes make sure this one is." And as to answer the unspoken question of how the two known voice looked over to where the clans that took Kagome in and said "love." Heion and Shizen then joined in the group as they began to look for the fallen heroes and Kagome.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed your holidays, and I am sorry this chapter took so long to write. **


	15. Sacrifices

A/N: I'm sorry if the last chapter was confusing. This is also is going to be angst for a bit.

"Talking"

'Thoughts/ **Sesshomaru's demon**'

"Kagome's demon"

**CH.15 : Sacrifices**

**KAGOME**

Kagome slowly awoke to nothing. Nothing as in nothing around her all she could see was darkness, and this caused Kagome to be confused.

'How can be alive still? All my energy was used up in my last attack and I made my wish on the jewel.' thought Kagome in confused wonder.

"The jewel is merciful towards its protector, but even its mercy has a price." Kagome's demon spoke.

Kagome was going to ask what her demon meant when she saw four demons and a miko come her way.

**The Battlefield**

The warriors against Naraku were slowly gathering the fallen heroes and putting them in a row so they would be to identify them and count them after this gruesome task was finished as the sun started to set. As the warriors did their task they would come across some that were only injured and could be healed, which would sometimes put a little light on there task, but don't get them wrong this was one of the darkest days they had seen and it weighed heavy on their hearts and minds. The numbers of fallen were great, and among them was Kagura. Sesshomaru had tired to revive her but couldn't. So he placed her among his men from his army so she could remembered with honor. Since she had proven her self worthy when he saw her protect his mate to be's friends.

Shippo who was unconscious due to the fact he buckled under the fear and worry of the battle was under the care Shizen. Inuyasha was still out cold from being knocked into the tree so he was placed the others who need medical attention. Sango had sat Miroku and Kirara close to Inuyasha and the others so they could get treatment. While Miroku's wind tunnel was gone he now had a deep cut from his palm to his elbow. Kirara had a similar wound on her right hind leg as well as some sever burns on her side. Sango looked around those who here for treatment hoping to see Kagome talking with one of the healers or lying on the ground sleeping or being worked on, but when she got down with her scan she found nothing. A hand rested itself on her shoulder and Sango looked up and saw Miroku smile sadly and heard him tell her that Kagome was alright where ever she was. Seconds had turned minutes and minutes to hours and still no one had found Kagome. Some were starting to fear the worse, but no one voiced their opinions for fear of the repercussions from the demon princes and lady and the friends of the miko.

It had just turned into the fifth hour of searching for the fallen when they heard a bone chilling howl that came form the Western demon lord.

**Kagome**

Kagome was on edge and on guard when the demons and miko stopped in front of her. The miko she instantly recognized to be Midoriko.

"Midoriko-sama where am I and excuse my bluntness, but who are they?" inquired Kagome.

"Kagome you are in the Shikon. It absorbed your body so you wouldn't get killed." answered Midoriko with dimmed eyes, "And as for who they are, they are the four souls of the jewel."

Each of the four demons nodded there heads and then one by one they each stepped forward and introduced themselves. The first demon That walked up was dressed in blue and everything else (hair, eyes, etc...) was blue as well.

"I am the Demon Spirit of Compassion and Courage. I wish good fortune." said the demon spirit's deep baritone voice.

The second to walk forward was a petite golden replica of the Demon Spirit of Compassion and Courage.

"I am the demon Spirit of Trust, Honor, and Hope. I wish you loyalty beyond compare." spoke the demon spirit's flirty soprano voice.

The third Demon Spirit was Red and looked about three times bigger then the Demon spirit of Compassion.

"I am the Demon Spirit of Love, Valor, Joy, and Good Will. I wish you a heart without pain in the future." This demon spirit despite his appearance had a high tenor's voice.

The last demon spirit walked gracefully up to Kagome and she surveyed Kagome with a critical white ( like Snow) eye. The demon spirit must have saw something pleasing because she then proceeded to introduced herself.

"I am the Spirit demon of purity, guidance, elements, friendship, and faith. I wish you an escape from this place. stated the demon spirit in her alto voice as she gestured to the abyss that they seemed to be in with small hand.

Kagome took all the information in and introduced herself even though she didn't believe it would do much good.

"I am or was the Guardian of the Jewel which you were all sealed in. I thank you for each of your wishes but I can't take with a clear conscious your offer Spirit Demon of Purity. As much as I want to see my pup, mate to be , friends, and family it would not honorable or fair for me to do so." spoke Kagome confidently but quietly.

The Spirit Demons and Midoriko all nodded there heads and then the Spirit Demon of Love came forth and asked, " Little one do you believe that those that are not in the jewel love you? That they will want you by their side through the good and bad?"

"I believe they love me as much as I love them even though we may fight and argue," stated Kagome confidently but then inquired nervously, "Why is it you ask me this?"

"To exit the jewel, you must love and be loved there is no way out of this place but that way, and from what you said I believe that there is enough reason to send you back. When we transport you from the jewel the jewel will break and disperse into your body and will be considered dead until you use your ability to be reborn." stated the Spirit Demon of Purity before she asked, "Do you agree?"

Kagome with a slight hesitation nodded her head.

"Before we send you back I as well as the others thank you from freeing us." Spoke the Spirit Demon of Love.

Kagome nodded her head once again and before she could speak she saw nothing black.

**BATTLEFIELD- WITH SESSHOMARU**

Sesshomaru had lost count to the numbers of the fallen from either side. As he gathered three of his youngest warriors he started to wonder about the jewel, Kagome and the sacrifices from all the fallen. He walked back to the line of the fallen, blood soaked and looking his demon age, carrying the fallen heroes. Once he laid the fallen to rest in the line he walked back to the war zone still wondering about the jewel and Kagome. He had made his way to the center of the zone where Kagome had once stood in her rose before she killed Naraku. A small almost unnoticeable tear streaked down the demon lords face before he turned and wiped it away. As he turned a small glimmer caught his eye before it faded away. The glimmer had came from in between two and three fallen demons a couple of yards from where he stood. Sesshomaru walked quickly over to the bodies and proceeded to gently move the corpses off of the dimming glimmering object.

When the bodies where moved he saw the body of Kagome ghostly white. Sesshomaru's mind was buzzing with so many thoughts he didn't even realize he had let out a heart wrenching howl that brought the cold into everybody's bones. Sesshomaru swiftly knelt down and scooped up Kagome and held close and let the tears fall. Sesshomaru didn't care that there was others around, all he could focus on was that Kagome was dead.

Two different hands rested themselves gently on his shoulders as he wept.

"Sesshomaru, You need to put her down." spoke Hatara gently and motherly.

"I will not do so, Hatara. She is like this because I let her go." argued Sesshomaru in a agelessly tired voice.

"You must do what Hatara says Sesshomaru. I can not help her any other way nor will Kagome be able to help herself." spoke Heion with as much gentleness as Hatara had.

"Why? Why is all I ask." stalled Sesshomaru still holding onto his love.

"A Phoenix will not rebirth themselves if they are in another's arms or in an in-closed space without light or fire." stated Heion with a little force before he carried on, " You must let her go so she can be revive when I start the fire.

'**You must do it if we are to have our mate and if you don't do what he says now we will lose her even if they try to get her to revive.'** spoke Sesshomaru's demon in an eerie calm voice.

"Tensiga, it will-" Sesshomaru started to say before he was cut off by his demon.

'**TENSIGA WON'T DO SHIT! YOU CANNOT REVIVE A PHOENIX WITH A SWORD THAT REVIVES THE DEAD! A PHOENIXES LAST LINE OF DEFENSE IS THEIR ABILITY TO BE REBORN! NOW YOU WILL PLACE OUR MATE ON THE GROUND FOR HEION OR I WILL!' **

Sesshomaru almost visibly almost winced as he reluctantly and gently laid Kagome down onto the ground.

Heion gave a small reassuring smile as he said a small incantation and then touched the ground about three feet from Kagome. Which when he was done busted into flames.

For a couple of seconds nothing happened and Sesshomaru was fixing to go pick up Kagome and strangle Heion when Kagome started to levitate about two or three inches off the ground and started to glow pink.

"It has started, she is reviving herself." announced Heion.

No one noticed the shock and smile that passed over Sesshomaru's face except for Hatara who smiled in return.

Everyone watched as Kagome shifted in and out of her demon form before she landed back on the ground. Shippo who had been watching from behind Shizen started to run toward her. Before he made it Kagome, Heion grabbed him and jerked him back lightly.

"You cannot you to her." sated Heion sadly as he watched the kit struggle and cry.

"Why!? Why, can't I she has reborn!" yelled the distraught kit.

" Because it is not finished not yet." stated Heion in a whisper as he motioned for Shizen to take the kit.

"Shizen, it would do well to hide his eyes until I tell you." stated Heion with an underlying command.

Shizen nodded his head and walked back slightly behind Hatara and cover Shippo's eyes and ears just incase.

It seemed as soon as Shizen did that Kagome had burst into flames. Everyone who didn't know of the phoenix ways watched in silent horror, and some of those who did watched in horror as well.

Kagome was engulfed in flames for approximately twenty minutes before the flames died off and Kagome glowed once again glowed pink once again.

Once the glowing stopped all the youkia could hear the sound of Kagome's strong beating heart.

Sesshomaru slowly went to Kagome's side and lifted her the ground and moved to the line where those had been injured were. As he approached the line he saw Sango and Miroku turn and face him. He was about a foot in front of them when he said, "She is alive, but could possibly be in a coma."

Miroku held Sango as she started to cry and completely break down from the stress and such. Sesshomaru slowly and gently laid Kagome down beside the fire reluctantly, and then turned to finish gathering the dead and injured.

It was three or four more hours before the task was finished and bodies counted and buried. Once it was finished Sesshomaru went back to Kagome and her friends.

"You are invited to this Sesshomaru's palace and also bring the mutt too." stated Sesshomaru as he picked up Kagome with up most care.

Miroku and Sango both nodded, didn't ask any questions, and also did what Sesshomaru asked.

It was almost a month before Kagome woke from her coma like state and when she did Sesshomaru was by her side, and unfortunately for Sesshomaru it was two weeks before Kagome would even talk to him. Heion requested that Sesshomaru started Kagome's training once again and at evening meals address topics that would interest Kagome. So that way it showed that Sesshomaru was trying to get things back to before they fought. Heion also suggested taking Kagome back to the garden again, since Kagome loved it so much. Which Sesshoamru did, and it seemed to help Sesshomaru's case with Kagome.

It took about another month before Kagome would completely forgive Sesshomaru, but she did and was glad to have her mate to be back.

And then came the invatation from the Northern Lord to the Winter Solstice Ball.


	16. Winter Solstice Ball

A/N: Again I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, but a lot of issues have popped up and made it harder to update, along with the fact that I had a cases of writer's block for this chapter. I never could be quite figure out how to start each twist or turn. I'm also sorry if Sesshomaru and Kagome seem to out of character.

Disclaimer: I do not own this nor the previous chapters, plain and simple.

"**Talking"**

'**Thoughts/ Sesshomaru's demon**'

"Kagome's demon"

* * *

CH 16: THE WINTER SOLSTICE BALL

That's all Sesshomaru needed to get at the moment was that invitation, because he couldn't see what the Northern Lord was playing at. It was customary at this ball to show, if you had one, your mate to be or mate, and if you didn't they tried to hook you up with someone. Also there was more unfortunate news for the Western Lord and that was the fact that he could not refuse to attend. Sesshomaru felt like banging his head against his desk for not realizing such an important date was coming up and not properly getting ready for it. It was also at that moment that Heion chose to walk in.

"Sesshomaru, I take it you have just received the invitation to the Northern Lord's party?" asked Heion. Heion knew that the ball was going to cause problems for the Lord because he (Sesshomaru) hadn't began to properly court Kagome.

"Yes, and this Sesshomaru has regrettably and despicably gotten himself into corner he cannot get out of."

"How so?"

"You know of the tradition of this ball Heion, and you also know that I have not courted Kagome properly. The women and men at that ball will tear her apart for my foolish mistake."

"The ball is set for three weeks from now, that is enough time to get at least through steps one through four out of the six steps, and then they can't harm her since you have already completed step five when you brought her to the garden. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Who said I was worried about anything, don't assume such things Heion."

Heion just shook his head taking Sesshomaru's comment as a thank you and a warning to keep his mouth shut about Sesshomaru having doubts about his abilities.

"Now what I really came in here to tell you Sesshomaru was that there is a new ruler of the East."

"Who is this new ruler?"

"Koga of the Wolf tribe."

"I see. I will just have meet him at the ball." stated Sesshomaru as he stood up from his desk and started walking to door of his study.

"Very Well, if you don't mind Sesshomaru I am going to return to the Southern Lands for awhile."

"No I don't mind, but if Kagome needs you I expect you to be here."

"Of Course, but hopefully her nightmares from the war have faded and she will not need me for that reason."

With that Sesshomaru nodded his head and went to the kitchen to request the head cook to prepare a meal for himself and Kagome. He wanted to get step one of the courting ritual done today if at all possible.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how he was going to pull this off, because since the war Kagome had been more emotional, and he didn't wish for her to stop talking to him like she did last week when he suggested that she not train as hard as she had since she still had the tendency to get disoriented after awhile (it was a small side effect of being in the jewel like she had been), and she took it as him telling her she wasn't worthy of training. If Sesshomaru hadn't known better and been a youkia to top it off he would of thought that she was with a pup.

"Here you go sir." spoke the chef as he handed Sesshomaru a basket full enough for his army to eat.

"Hn."

Sesshomaru grabbed the basket and took off toward the gardens where he knew Kagome, Shippo, Rin, and Shizune where at.

It took awhile for Sesshomaru to get used to Shizune again, since he had not seen him since was a pup. Shizune had been his father's confident and his vassal, but when his father died Shizune went away for awhile because of the grief he was in. Also for a time Sesshomaru was also jealous of Shizune because he was so close to Kagome, but then he realized after watching them one day that Kagome and Shizune were only friends. As he entered the garden Sesshomaru saw Kagome chasing Shippo and Rin around in a circle trying to capture one of them. Though it didn't show on his outward appearance a smile had bloomed because of the sight. Then Sesshomaru looked over to his left where a willow tree stood and saw Shizune taking a nap. After seeing where Shizune was Sesshomaru quietly made his way over to the kitsune.

"Shizune!" spoke Sesshomaru coldly.

"Huh? What, oh Sesshomaru-Sama what is it that you need?" Shizune asked groggily.

"I need you to watch over the pups, while I take Kagome somewhere."

"Alright, lets head over to where they are." Shizune stood and stretched before Sesshomaru and himself made their way over to the now laying Kagome who had been tackled by the kids.

** (WITH KAGOME)**

"Rin, Shippo get off of me!" laughed Kagome.

"No, we don't want to!" squealed Rin as Kagome started to tickle her.

"Right!" agreed Shippo as he tried to free Rin from Kagome's tickling hands.

When both Shizune and Sesshomaru arrived They were completely ignored since Kagome and the kids were so absorbed into there game; until Rin called Sesshomaru's name.

Kagome tipped her head back and then quickly stood and dusted off her blue and red kimono.

"Sesshomaru-k-Sama and Shizune-Kun hello." spoke Kagome as she corrected the suffix on Sesshomaru's name, much to his disliking since it would have been a step closer to having Kagome back to the way she was before the war.

"Hello Kagome" replied Sesshomaru with a slight hint of warmth in his voice.

"Hi Kagome-Chan." answered Shizune directly after Sesshomaru.

" Kagome I would like to see you for a moment." spoke Sesshomaru as he tried to convey a message through his eyes.

"Of course, Shizune will you watch Shippo and Rin-Chan please?"

" Of course, come on runts lets go to the library" Shizune didn't mention that Sesshomaru had already told him to watch the kids because he knew Kagome would take it the wrong way. He knew Kagome was distraught because she didn't think Sesshomaru wanted her round him anymore since the war for some reason, and he also knew that the cause of this was because of her own insecurities as of late.

As Shizune led the kids away Sesshomaru gently motioned Kagome to follow him making sure to hide the container that held the food out of Kagome's sight. Sesshomaru stopped after a couple of minutes of walking under an young oak tree and turned towards Kagome.

"Kagome, I would like to began courting you. I know things have been strained since before and after the war, but I truly wish for you to become my mate. There is also another reason I wish began courting you now instead of waiting awhile so that you could adjust life without Naraku; it's because I received an invitation to the Winter Solstice Ball at the Northern Lord's castle and I wish to bring you as my mate to be and if I'm not close to finishing the mating ritual or courting then the participants, if you agree of course, they'll tear you're apart."

" So, you aren't just wanting me to become your mate, because of this ball?"

"Of course not, if the war hadn't broke out and I hadn't did the stupid, foolish action that I had did I would have asked you sooner."

"And you still want me around you?"

"I would want nothing more than you to stay by this Sesshomaru's side or even being around his person. Where would you get such a notion?"

"Well since the war you have acted different around me and anytime I used to get in the a fight when I was with the others I was a burden and Inuyasha never hesitated to tell me so. Also when Inuyasha was here he still saw me as the weak little girl I used to be and kept reminding me of it."

For the first since the war Sesshomaru saw all the insecurities that Kagome harbored, and that every outburst she had was a way to show or tell him that she still wanted to be by his side.

" Kagome, you never have to worry about that. You are a strong demoness and any demon or human would be lucky to have you as a mate, and I am hoping that you will allow me to have that privilege."

"Thank You, Sesshomaru and I agree I would love almost nothing more then to be your mate, but the minute you hurt me like you did before I'll purify you to deepest level in hell and call off the ritual."

"That is fine. Would it be acceptable if we proceeded with the first step of the ritual?"

"UH, what is the first step?"

"The first step in the Phoenix mating ritual is to show that the male can feed his mate and any pups they might have."

"Alright, but where are- never mind"

Kagome cut off her sentence when she saw the container of food that Sesshomaru just brought into her view, and with a smile she laughed, "You Sesshomaru are the most arrogant Inu I know."

Sesshomaru for a second thought that she was going to go off on him, but he saw her smile he relaxed some and set the container between them. Sesshomaru took the opened the basket, it was then that he noticed that the chef had put a blanket into the basket for them to sit on.

So Sesshomaru spread the blanket out and motioned Kagome to sit toward the middle of the blanket. As Sesshomaru proceed to reach into the basket to take the first part of their meal out he felt Kagome gently slap his hands and say "That's what I'm supposed to do."

Sesshomaru who was slightly shocked with drew his hands and let Kagome place the food. He was about to say something when Kagome spoke as she put the last piece of the first part of the meal out for them to eat.

"It's the women's job to show her mate that she can be good host and be able to care for her mate and child's nourishment habits."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and gained a new respect for both Heion and Kagome, because it almost had to kill them both to get Kagome to be somewhat submissive.

They where under that tree for a better part of three hours, talking, laughing ( Kagome more than Sesshomaru, especially when a blue and black butterfly decided to land on Sesshomaru's head), and eating the food Sesshomaru had brought. It was an hour before dusk when the couple made their way back to the castle. They walked side by side and Sesshomaru noticed Kagome lightly shiver so he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gently guided her to him so he could keep her warm, and neither of them spoke because they did want to ruin the tranquil moment they were sharing. As they entered the castle they heard a loud squawk and saw Jaken running towards them covered in flowers and other things that Kagome nor Sesshomaru could make out.

"Milord, that kitsune has let the children run about since you have been gone!"

Just as Sesshomaru was going to reply Shizune along with Shippo and Rin came into view and Shizune spoke.

" Sesshomaru-Sama your pups have followed the schedule Kagome would have them follow, the only reason that Jaken has ended up looking like this is because when we were out in the gardens I foolishly asked Jaken to watch Rin as I showed Shippo a fully developed Fox Fire, and when I got done Jaken had let poor Rin out of his sight. So once I found Rin, who was by AhUn, I let Rin and Shippo "Play" with Jaken until you got home as punishment."

Sesshomaru saw no lies in what Shizune had said so he looked down toward his vassal and asked, "Is what he says true?"

" Yes, Milord."

Sesshomaru nodded and then told Jaken that he was to clean AhUn's pen until the next full moon, which was three weeks away. He announced that it was time for dinner, but he nor Kagome would be joining them, and then motioned Kagome to follow him once again.

It was silent for a moment before Kagome spoke showing her fiery temper.

"You know you can't just make decisions like that all on your own!"

"Why not you are not hungry after eating such a meal that we had."

"That doesn't matter! What if I wanted to spend time with Shippo and Rin and know about the things they did while we were gone."

"Shizune said they followed your regular schedule; do you not trust what he says?"

Before Kagome could answer they were outside the dojo, and Sesshomaru opened the door and stepped in. As soon as Kagome entered and shut the door she started talking once again.

"Yes I trust what he says is true, but its important to both them and myself that I take interest in what they are doing. It didn't matter that I knew they followed my schedule and tortured Jaken with Shizune's permission. I still could have asked them what book or books they read in the library, and if they liked it or not, or I could have asked Shippo how it felt to see a fully developed Fox Fire."

"This Sesshomaru will not make that same mistake again Kagome, I promise."

Kagome gave him a small smile and a nod of her head then asked, " Why are we in dojo?"

" For two reasons, one I forgot I had already have half of the second step done and I need to give you and have Hatara start teaching you how to use them."

Again Kagome just nodded not really knowing what to say. Sesshomaru gently guided Kagome into the middle of the dojo and the went into a small room next to the weapon rack. When he came back out he had three items. First was a sword in deep blue sheath, the second item was a pure black bow and crimson arrows, and the third Kagome couldn't quite make out. Sesshomaru didn't speak, but he sat down cross-legged and motion for Kagome to do the same.

"The item this Sesshomaru is going to give you is from Hatara, and then handed Kagome the bow and arrows. She had this made the day before you left. It has her fang, blood , and Akumu's as well. It will protect you and the pups much like the necklace, and is able to hit any target in any weather."

Kagome took the bow and arrows cautiously and placed the next her when was done looking at them. Sesshomaru then once again spoke.

" The second item is from this Sesshomaru and is part of the second step which is to show that the male can protect his mate and pups. It is a sword that has a combination of powers from healing to destroying fields, it also had demon and miko attacks. It is made from my fang much like Tensiaga and Tetsugia were made from my father's. It is my hope that you will accept this."

Sesshomaru handed the sword to Kagome who took with even more cautiousness then Hatara's bow and arrows. She then stood and pulled the sword from its sheath and saw the deep gold handle fade away into a silver tainted with a deep purple hue. Then Kagome noticed that in the center of the sword written in kanji was the words: _With every new day is a new challenge and I wish you the courage to face and defeat that challenge._ It wasn't romantic or sappy, but Kagome wouldn't have wanted it like that, because this sword's inscription gave her courage to face a new day. Kagome sheathed the sword and then lay it down gently next to the bow and arrows.

Then Kagome moved toward Sesshomaru and sat right in front of him on her knees and looked him in the and said, " I would never reject something from you if it was as fancy as a sword or as simple as a note that said to a have a good day and be careful. Because any gift you give me will come from the heart and that is all that counts." She then rubbed his hand in a soothing manor and gently kissed his cheek before standing and returning to her previous place on the dojo floor.

It was almost a sight to behold, the Great Lord Sesshomaru was absolutely still and didn't speak. Kagome had rendered him speechless and motionless because of her actions. If Kagome hadn't let a small laugh escape Sesshomaru probably would have been like that longer then the couple of minutes he actually was. Sesshomaru gave Kagome small smile that she could barely notice, and then told her about the third item.

" This is the items that Hatara is going to teach how to use."

As Sesshomaru said this he folded the fans to reveal the deep blue and blacks of the fans that show a crescent moon with phoenix fly toward it. He then closed them and handed them to Kagome. She will train you in how to use these and when to use these, you will come in here after lunch to do so.

"Alright, Sesshomaru, but how do I carry my sword; I have no sash."

"Tomorrow after breakfast comes to my study and you'll have one, this Sesshomaru didn't have time to go to he study and get it, because I wanted to give these to you and it is almost time for the pups to head to bed."

"Alright Sesshomaru. I'm going to take these to my room and them put the kids to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and opened the dojo door for Kagome, and then went to his study.

He had forgotten how quiet his study could be without Inuyasha's yelling. The hanyou had left a few weeks earlier along with the demon slayer, neko, and the monk. Sesshomaru opened the letter from the Eastern Lord that had arrived at some point during his time with Kagome. As he read through the letter his eye bled red and then back to normal. He could believe that the Eastern Lord would have the nerve to order him to hand over his mate to be. So with quick and angered movements Sesshomaru replied to the letter, making it very clear that Kagome was his. After finishing the reply and having one of servants deliver it Sesshomaru heard a knock on the door. He told the person to enter in his stoic voice to find voice to find Kagome entering very slowly.

" Sorry to disturb you Sesshomaru but is everything alright? I sensed your anger a few minutes ago, and I just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"Everything is fine. All it was was the new Eastern Lord trying to claim you as his."

Sesshomaru gestured to Kagome to take a seat in front of him and Kagome complied.

"Oh, who is the new lord?"

"Koga of the Wolf Tribe."

"That explains it. Koga has believed I was his ever since I was with Inuyasha, and even when I told him we were just friends."

"Well the wolf will know now that you be-are to be this Sesshomaru's mate."

Sesshomaru caught himself before he said belong because he didn't want rile her this late at night nor did he truly want to anger her.

"Alright, just don't harm him he is my friend."

"I will not harm him as long as he does not threaten you or the pups."

Knowing that was as good as she was going get Kagome nodded her head and smiled. She then wished Sesshomaru a goodnight, again, and headed to her room. The next morning she went to Sesshomaru's study he gave her a silver and red sash that had a crescent moon and a blue-ish red flame. Two weeks at Sesshomaru's Castle flew by, mostly because Sesshomaru had made sure to finish all of the steps had needed to complete before the ball. Rin and Shippo during these weeks stayed mostly with Shizune because when there wasn't something going on for the ritual Kagome was either learning how act at this ball or learning how to use her fans.

Now it is a day before the ball and Kagome is getting fitted for her kimono that she is going to where. The kimono is a deep blue and has a silver crescent moon on the back and glitters / shines (like sun on the water) in the light. The Obi was a slightly lighter blue than kimono's blue and displayed a white Inu with a Miko by its side.

"Hold still before I accidentally sew the this kimono into your skin." scolded Hatara who had insisted on altering the kimono to fit Kagome better.

" I'm sorry its just…"

" I know you're nervous and you have every right to be, but Sesshomaru won't let anything happen to you at this ball. And he wouldn't have picked this out for you if he thought it would be too much, and don't you dare go on again how it should be for some better looking demoness."

"Alright." Kagome sighed for third time while she was getting fitted.

It took another half hour before the kimono was completely fitted for Kagome, and by that time both Kagome's and Hatara's nerves were on end.

By the time Kagome got changed into her black and purple kimono she had on before her fitting it was time for lunch.

When Kagome entered the dining hall it was eerily quiet. Sesshomaru, who was sitting at the head of table was eating some raw boar meat, and the kids , who kept looking at each other then down at their plates, were supposed to be eating cooked boar meat along with carrots, but were actually pushing it around with their forks.

Kagome walked silently and sat to the left of Sesshomaru since she wasn't technically his mate yet.

Sesshomaru looked to his left and nodded his head in acknowledgement, but when Kagome went to speak Sesshomaru shook his head and then gave her a look that said wait until after eating and I'll explain. Kagome was given something similar to the kids but it wasn't cooked all the way through by one of the cooks. When she finished eating it Sesshomaru looked toward Kagome and then to Rin and Shippo before he spoke to them.

" Are you going to tell your mother what you did while you where outside?"

Shippo looked down and then spoke to where it took demonic hearing to hear him.

" We ditched Shizune and went to the neighboring village, but before we could get there a snake demon came. But before it could do anything to either of us Sesshomaru-Sama came and brought us back to the castle."

Kagome looked astounded, she couldn't believe that Shippo and Rin would purposely ditch Shizune and take off for a village, and when she spoke her voice soft but it wasn't the gentle soft it was the one that made you feel even worse about what you did.

" Why?"

It was Rin who spoke this time she looked closely at her hands as she did so.

" We knew you and Lord Sesshomaru were going to this ball and well… we wanted to make you a bracelet to were on your arm that looks similar to a cuff made out of vines and flowers but we didn't know how to do it so we were going to village to see if someone did."

Kagome shook her head she knew they were trying to be nice, but she still couldn't figure out why they had to ditch Shizune. Then Shippo spoke answering her unspoken question.

"And we couldn't take Shizune because we wanted to be a surprise and we didn't know if Shizune would tell you or hint at what we were doing."

He could see Kagome fixing to ask what he meant so he continued.

" I know he is honorable and wouldn't tell if we asked him not to, but even adults let things slip. Also if Lord Sesshomaru ordered him to tell him where we were going then he couldn't lie about it. So at the same time didn't want to get him into trouble by trying to cover for us."

Kagome then nodded her head in understanding, and looked to Sesshomaru and asked, " What is their punishment?" She already knew they were being punished because of the silence at the table.

"They are not allowed socialize with servants, unless they need get something they require like food, each other or guests that might come to the castle and they are not allowed any where but their rooms, the springs, and the dining hall until the day after we get back from the ball. Also there lessons will postponed until after the punishment is lifted."

Sesshomaru knew it was going to be hard on Kagome not to talk to the children or see them except for dinner, but this was the suitable punishment he could think of without resorting to a physical pain like his father would have.

Kagome felt her heart break when she heard the punishment but didn't let show on her face or her aurora. She knew this had to be done and this pain wouldn't even have come close to the pain she would have felt if she had lost Rin, Shippo, or even Sesshomaru. Kagome nodded her head in agreement and then with a brave facade said, " If that is the case and the explanations are over then I believe it would be wise if we continued with the punishment now." With an understanding look Sesshomaru told Kagome to come with him to his study.

When they entered the study Sesshomaru sat behind his desk and Kagome sat in front of it waiting for him to speak.

"I am sorry to have to put you through the pain that the punishment will cause but it is necessary. It is the only solution I could think of that didn't require any sort of violence towards the children.

"Its alright Sesshomaru. It had to be done, and also believe that it is a better punishment then spanking would have been."

"Kagome another reason I called you to the study. There are somethings you need to be wary about at this ball. Almost all of the demons there will not like you for two reasons. One you were previously human and secondly you are to be my mate. Do not get me wrong on the latter one; I do not mean it in an egotistical way. I wish to warn you there are going to be females there that have tried to mate with me in the past and will not take kindly to you for taking there position."

Kagome sat and took what Sesshomaru was saying to heart and she understood what he was saying. When she told him that she understood what he was saying, so Sesshomaru carried on with another part of there conversation. The part he knew was most likely going to cause an argument.

"Another thing I know you will want to greet the demons you know like Takeshi, Akumu and the others, but you will have to act submissive to me or you can get yourself injured and make a fool of yourself."

"What do you mean Sesshomaru? I not quite sure about what you are implying." Kagome tome was guarded she didn't like what she thought he was implying.

" What I mean is as long as we are attending the ball you must not speak to any male until they speak to you that also includes me. You must not let your temper get out of control with any comment or action that is an insult toward you, me, the children or any future children we will have. I will handle any of those comments. Also you are not allowed to leave my side unless someone asks you to dance and they have my permission or for necessary things." Sesshomaru's eyes glistened red when he said that.

Kagome felt sorry for whoever decided to make any such comments towards her the children tomorrow. Kagome was a bit peeved to have these restrictions placed on her, but she knew why they needed to be there. Hatara had beat it into her head so many times while they went over how she should act. It was for her safety and also so she didn't make Sesshomaru look bad as a mate or a male youkia. So Kagome voiced her understanding and her questions that she had thought of, but she couldn't quite hide the aggravation in her voice.

" I understand Sesshomaru, but what if the a female approaches me?"

"If a female approaches you she will state her name and her stature. The lady of higher stature always speaks first. If the lady makes a snide remark look at her graciously and in the most diplomatic voice you can muster tell her that such comments are unwarranted and unappreciated of someone of her stature. If she is decent toward you speak as if you are already my mate and diplomatically carry on a conversation. "

"And if a male approaches me?"

"He will address me first and then engage you in conversation. This Kagome is where you will have to be careful. If he says something funny laugh lightly for only a second, because if any longer the attendants will take you as a flirt. Remember they are looking for any of your flaws or a way for them to give you unaccredited ones. It is best to have a tight leash on all your emotions, don't let any of them show long periods of time. Now if someone like Akumu or Heion approach they will follow the same protocol but will be more open with you and myself ."

"Is there anything else I should know about?"

Kagome knew that couldn't be all of it, because just by her behavior lessons she knew that there was more to this ball then just what he said.

"There are a couple of more topics I wish to talk to you about. One being if a female demon challenges you."

"Challenges me, like as to be your mate right?"

"Yes. If a female challenges you, you will release your miko energy first and then inter mix it with your demonic energy into sphere, and the color it takes is your power level. There is to be no violence at this ball so that is how the winner of the challenge is chosen."

"Alright, now what is the other topics that you wished to talk with me about?"

"Really the other main thing of importance is that have complete and unwavering trust in this Sesshomaru. Do not let what other demons say about my person bother you, because they are only trying to separate us like Kutsuu did. Also she will be at this ball since she is the Northern princess."

"I doubt anything they could say would make my trust in you waver and as for Kutsuu being there I will not do anything that will disgrace ourselves and the land."

"Very well, that is all that I have to tell about the ball except for the fact that we will leave tomorrow an hour before dinner is served and arrive back an hour before the moon is at its highest point."

Kagome nodded and excused her self so she could go train with Hatara before dinner, but when she got to the door she felt like Sesshomaru wanted to say something so she hesitated for a moment. When he didn't say anything she left the study and went about her activities for the day.

'**You should have told her.' **spoke Sesshomaru's demon once the study door shut.

'Don't patronize me on what I should have done!' thought Sesshomaru to his demon.

'**You need to tell her you love her before this ball starts! You know what they will do and say. Especially the females!'**

'They will not harm her!'

Sesshomaru's demon was growing more and more agitated by his other half's ignorance or stupidity, he had quite figured out which one it was yet.

'**How will you protect her from yourself!'**

'You dare suggest that I will harm her! I would do nothing of the sort to her!'

'**OH YES YOU WILL! I CAN ALREADY SEE IT SESSHOMARU! KUTSUU WILL BE THERE AND SHE WILL ATTEMPT TO CUT KAGOME'S THROAT BY ANY VOCAL MEANS! KAGOME LOVES YOU. ITS NOT THAT HARD TO SEE, BUT THE THING IS WILL SHE KNOW THAT YOU LOVE HER TOMORROW WHEN SHE IS SURROUNDED BY YOUKIA THAT HAVE DEMONS ALL THEIR LIVES, HUMAN HATERS/EATERS, WHEN THE LORDS AND LADIES ATTENDING TELL HER THAT SHE ISN'T WORTHY OF YOU, OR SHE IS SCUM, A WHORE, OR ANY OTHER VILE AND DISGUSTING COMMETS THEY TELL HER ABOUT HERSELF OR YOU!' **screamed the demon in Sesshomaru's mind.

Before Sesshomaru called answer the demon added very quietly and sadly, **'Will she know that you love her, care for her, and wish to have her by your side for eternity when you don't block one of their harsh comments made or ignore her pain from the harsh words dealt to her so you can keep up that ridicules protocol our father beat into our head that drove our mother to tears when she was alone.' **

'NO HARM WILL COME TO OUR MATE!'

'**I hope you are right for our sake, because I can't help you tomorrow to pick up the pieces of her breaking heart, and show her how we truly feel.' **Then the demon's voice faded out of Sesshomaru's head.

(**With Kagome)**

Hatara wouldn't let Kagome train anymore because she couldn't focus and it wasn't doing her any good just to dodge once or twice and then get pinned roughly to the ground.

"Kagome, what is wrong? This isn't like you to space out during trying." sighed Hatara in a sad voice.

"I'm truly worried about this ball tomorrow. I know I shouldn't, but I just don't feel like I should be going there tomorrow. I can't describe this feeling or state of mind or whatever it is." spoke Kagome softly with her eyes down casted on the dojo floor.

"Sesshomaru won't let anything happen to you, you know that. Just focus on him and the life you will have after this is over." chided Hatara lightly, but understood why Kagome was nervous.

" I know but its just this weird feeling I have that everything isn't going to go according to plan." confided Kagome.

"You don't worry about that know. Just enjoy your time there to the best of your abilities. I guarantee you'll have a fabulous time." stated Hatara confidently, but wasn't as confident as she seemed.

"Alright, I'm going to head down to the dining hall for dinner, and hopefully shake these gitters."

"I be down there in a few moments. I just have to discuss something with Akumu and Sesshomaru concerning the ball." Hatara's voice was distant, she knew she was going to have to play mediator at some point tomorrow.

"Ok, then I'll see you in a few minuets then."

Kagome walked out the dojo and to the dining room trying to calm her nerves down along the way.

Kagome had just finished her dinner when Hatara, Akumu, and Sesshomaru entered. Kagome stood and bowed a high bow and dismissed her self so she could get ready for the evening and turn in early for tomorrow.

That night the inhabitants of the castle that were attending the ball where plagued by an uneasy feeling concerning tomorrow.

As dawn crept through Kagome's window she was awaken by a light shaking of her shoulder from Hatara.

"Kagome, you must wake for breakfast. It is being served earlier today because of the ball." spoke Hatara gently so she didn't startle the rousing girl.

Hatara knew from her dreams last night and from how Kagome was feeling during her training that this ball was going to be another hurdle for herself and Sesshomaru.

" I'm sorry Hatara let me quickly get presentable and I will be down to the dining area in a moment." spoke Kagome in a slight daze from just haven woken up.

"It is quite alright. I will see you in a moment."

When Hatara exited the room Kagome went to her armoire and took out a light blue kimono with a red furred fox on it with a red obi. Once she was dressed Kagome head down to breakfast. The unease she had from yesterday was still there, but Kagome just kept pushing it down. As she walked the long hallways Kagome's demon spoke.

"It worries you something will go wrong today. I warn you at this ball take nothing to heart except the words Sesshomaru speaks to you and the way looks at you."

"Yes, and I can't understand why I feel this way. I mean Sesshomaru has explained, and done things to make sure that I will be safe and that I will not do something we will regret."

"Little one, the reason you feel this way is because you given the scenarios of what could happen, how to act, and how to handle situations. You where never directly told everything would turn out fine from Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru asked me to trust him, and I do. Is that not reassurance?"

"Kagome, what part of that statement made you feel safe; like nothing would go wrong as long as you where by Sesshomaru's side?"

"It didn't but I do trust him."

"I as do I. That is why he is going to be our mate. But trust isn't what we, especially you, need to tonight. The only thing that I can offer you is that tonight if something goes wrong look into Sesshomaru's eyes and try to find his demon in them, because his demon has the emotions he has tried to lock away."

"You sound as if you won't be able to be with me tonight."

"I won't be able to out right help you like if you get into a scuffle or something similar. Since this a non-violent ball as I cannot make an outward appearance. We will be able to talk like this at the ball but it is unwise because if we get to much into a conversation and don't answer somebody it makes us look bad."

"I understand." Kagome ended the conversation with that as she entered the dining room the left of Sesshomaru.

Breakfast was a quiet affair nobody was willing to start a conversation. Akumu kept poking at his meat like it would suddenly come alive, Hatara ate but did so slowly like she was mulling over some type of plan in her head, Sesshomaru ate as he kept stealing glances at Kagome without her knowledge and mulling over the words his demon had yelled at him yesterday, and Kagome though she would not like to admit it she was still tired even though she went to bed early.

After the uneventful breakfast was over Hatara took Kagome and started to review with her the important information she would need to remember to survive the night, literally, on there way to the dojo and for a while in the dojo. Kagome and Hatara spent until a hour past lunch going over everything Kagome would need to remember and going over how and when to use her fans as well. Realizing the time they both head to the kitchen and grabbed a light snack and then headed out to the gardens to enjoy it.

Hatara noticed that as the time grew closer for them to leave for the ball the Kagome got a little more anxious. So Hatara decided to tell Kagome about her husband and how he decided that she was the for him. Once they had finished their snack she escorted Kagome her (Hatara's) room so she could help do Kagome's make up and hair. As they both entered the room Hatara motioned for Kagome to sit on her bed as she called in Rina. When Rina arrived Hatara instructed Rina to get Kagome's outfit for tonight from her (Kagome's) room.

While Rina went to do as she was instructed Hatara had Kagome bath quickly and then when she had finished to put on a yukata and sit in front of a the vanity that had dozens of different types of makeup on it.

When Kagome sat down in front of the vanity Hatara smiled and spoke.

" We will make you like the princess you tell Rin about, Cinderella. Now I need you close your eyes."

As Hatara applied a deep blue and silver eye shadow that sparkled in the light Rina knocked on the door and announced who she was. She entered the room when Hatara gave her permission and quickly shut the door behind her.

"Milady where do you wish me to place Lady Kagome's attire for the night at?"

"Lay it out on my bed carefully so it doesn't wrinkle."

"Very well Milady. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Yes, make sure my son or Sesshomaru come trying to find Kagome. They aren't to her or myself until the we leave to go to the ball."

"Yes milady."

Once Hatara finished putting on Kagome's make up she had Kagome put on her kimono while she got ready herself. Kagome had on a pink lipstick with a glossy substance over it, and little pink blush (just enough to give her cheeks color). Kagome's hair was pulled back on the side and put in a small bun while the rest of her hair was left down in gentle waves.

When Hatara was finished Kagome gasped in shock. Hatara was in a crimson kimono with a black bat on the back in a full moon. The obi was black and had a blood drop along with a falling star sewn into it. Hatara's make up was dark but light. She had on black and grey eye shadow, pale pink blush, and deep red lipstick with lip gloss like substance as a finishing touch. Her was pulled bun with curls falling from the center of the bun like water.

Hatara merely smiled at Kagome's shock and then opened the door so they could go to the dining hall. They had finished getting ready with just a minute to spare.

When they entered the dining both Akumu and Sesshomaru were left speech less. Although the emotion showed on Akumu face.

Akumu was dressed black hakamas and haori. On the haori was a emblem that was on Hatara's kimono. His long black and blue hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with a red band.

Sesshomaru was having a hard time keeping his demon's voice down so he could think rationally. Unlike Sesshomaru was in a white haori with a blue crescent and inu over his heart and white hakamas and he was also without his swords and armor.

Both Akumu and Sesshomaru went there respective lady and escorted them out into the gardens. Hatara and Akumu both teleported to the ball when they reached the middle of the garden. Sesshomaru who was standing behind Kagome gently spun Kagome around to face and gave her a blue rose on a black band that went around her wrist.

"You look very beautiful tonight Kagome." complimented Sesshomaru as he gave into his demons logic and his pride in his reputation.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. You look very handsome tonight."

Sesshomaru didn't know how to reply to the comment so he just settled for telling Kagome that they traveling by his golden orb and that she needed to hang on tight to his arm.

Kagome did as he said and before she knew it the were in front the grey stoned of the North.

Sesshomaru offered Kagome his arm and then once she took it he escorted her in. The were in a line that was in behind a little man that reminded Kagome of Myoga. Once they were in front of the man he called out for the participants of the ball, " Lord Sesshomaru of West Lands and his mate to be Lady Kagome the Shikon Miko."

There was gasps and murmurs among the patrons as Sesshomaru led Kagome over to there table and pulled out her seat her and then gently pushed her back to the table.

Once the Northern Lord and his family were introduced the dinner for the ball was served. It was a cooked quail with a side of something Kagome couldn't place. After dinner was over the actual ball began. Sesshomaru turned his head from where he had been watching the new Eastern Lord look around the ballroom. There was no doubt in Sesshomaru's mind that Koga was looking for Kagome.

So Sesshomaru decided he knock out to birds with one stone. He stood and faced Kagome and asked her to dance. Know he could try to keep Koga from Kagome for as long as possible while he got to dance with mate to be.

After dance was over a few demonesses came over to Sesshomaru and Kagome and voiced their dislike for Kagome. Sesshomaru merely told them off in a dignified fashion, but unfortunately for him Kagome didn't take it for him sticking up her. Kutsuu had came to say her piece the trash that was being told to Kagome, and it had taken all that Kagome could do not to hit her. When Kutsuu then noticed she wasn't getting the reaction she wanted she up and left to find a new "toy" to play with. The night wore on and the snide comments and jabs kept coming and Kagome kept the act strong as she could and when she could would deflect some of the comments like Sesshomaru had told her to. Sesshomaru had gone to get Kagome and himself a drink when a lower lord of the North came over and spoke to her.

"So you are the bitch that Sesshomaru has lost his life to. A human whore. What's wrong none of the ningen men good enough for you? Well speak to those who address you wench."

Kagome never muttered a word to the lesser lord even though his comments where cutting her worse then any blade. As the lord kept up his verbal assault Kagome held back the tears that threatened to break loose, maintaining the posture of a lady.

Akumu saw what the lord was doing to Kagome, but knew he could do nothing but get Sesshomaru.

He saw Sesshomaru just leaving the refreshment table with two glasses, so he rushed over and in a voice so low and cold Akumu spoke, " If you don't get that bastard away from your mate to be I will, and believe me if do it you won't see Kagome again."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the threat and then widen when he heard what was being said to Kagome. The whole ball room turned toward the sound of two crashing glasses against the floor to find nobody there, but when they turned back to the lord and Kagome they now found a highly pissed off Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru now stood in front of Kagome with his eyes as cold steel and as sharp as a sword. It was at that moment that in the whole ballroom you could have heard a pin drop. He turned away from the lord for a moment to look at Kagome with soft and gentle eyes and spoke to where only she could hear him.

"Everything will be alright, I give you my word as a demon."

With that Sesshomaru turned back to the Lord with his fierce look placed back on his face and began to chew the hide right of the lord in front of him.

"YOU DARE THINK THAT YOU A LOWLY LORD SUCH AS YOURSELF CAN DISGRACE, DISFACE, PUT DOWN, HARM, AND INSULT MY MATE! TELL ME, DID YOUR MATE TAKE DOWN THE EVIL THAT PLAQUED THESE LANDS BY GIVING UP HER LIFE AS PRICE? NO! TELL ME WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE MY MATE ON YOUR OUTLANDISH BELIEFS? YOU CANNOT! YOU BETTER THANK KAMI WHEN YOU GET YOUR HOME TONIGHT THAT THERE IS NO VIOLENCE ALLOWED AT THIS BALL, BECAUSE IF THERE HAD BEEN YOU WOULD NOT BE STANDING FRONT OF ME RIGHT NOW! NOW I WANT YOU TO GO BACK TO WHAT EVER LITTLE CORNER OF YOUR HELL YOU CAME FROM AND STAY THERE, AND IF YOU HARASSE MY MATE AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO YOUR DEMISE!"

The attendants of the ball stared in shock as the usually stoic Lord of the West tore the demon lord in front of him a knew one, in a voice nobody had heard him use before except the few that had lived with him the past few months. They were starting to wonder when Sesshomaru's eyes where finally going to bleed red.

As Sesshomaru opened his mouth to continue Kagome gently put her hand softly against his arm in restraint.

"Sesshomaru, I know it is not of my place to speak but I believe the lord has had enough, and I do not want see him ruin what still could be a lovely evening."

Sesshomaru looked down at the woman at his side and with an invisible smile all said was, "If that is what you wish, then it shall be." Kagome knew then that the beast and the logic part of the same demon where on the same page finally.

Sesshomaru looked at the Lord one last time before escorting Kagome to the Northern Lord.

Sesshomaru bowed and apologized to the lord for making such a spectacle at his ball but hoped he understood why he did so.

"Sesshomaru, I understand and I am glad you did what you did. In truth I would have thought less of you if you hadn't stood up for your mate the way you did. In actuality about six or seven hundred years ago your father did the same thing for your mother but then the situations and circumstances where different." spoke the Northern Lord with a deep baritone voice.

"As for you Lady Kagome I wish to thank you and extend my apologies on how you have been treated tonight and in the past by what my daughter had tried to do to yours and Sesshomaru's relationship."

"It is fine Milord as long as everything works out in the end. Besides I have met a enough decent and kind people to night to make up for the comments spoken against me." spoke Kagome in a soft voice.

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome parted ways from the Northern Lord and talked to a few more people before Sesshomaru led Kagome out onto the balcony that over looked a small pond with a fountain. Sesshomaru gently gathered Kagome in his arms and pulled her to his body and leaned down to her ear and whispered, " I love you my Kagome, my mate." It wasn't long after that comment that both Sesshomaru and Kagome where back at the castle in the gardens that Sesshomaru first showed her. They spent the rest of the night there either talking or kissing. As it reached the very really morning hours they both saw it best to retire to there rooms so with on last lingering kiss the parted ways until the next day.

**A/N: I am truly sorry if the ending seems rushed but I pulled a 24hr night to get this finished, and I was/am falling asleep at the computer as I wrote this. **


	17. Together Forever

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, I was supposed to have this up a long time ago but unfortunately I had some issues to take care of so I had to move this to the back burner for awhile. So after a long while here is the final chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, plain and simple.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts/ **Sesshomaru's demon**'

"Kagome's demon"

CH 17: Together Forever

When Kagome woke up the next day it was roughly around noon. As she readied herself to face what was left of the day she recalled the events of last night. She remembered all the hurtful things said, but her memory Sesshomaru standing in her defense was the most prominent. However, her time in the garden with Sesshomaru was her favorite part of the night / morning. Kagome had just finished tying her black obi that had crescent moon on it around her dark purple kimono when Rina knocked on the door. Kagome walked over to the door and opened and told Rina to enter.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru wishes to see you in his study." spoke Rina with a tired voice and looking dead on her feet.

"Alright. Thank you Rina for telling me."

As Rina turn to leave she swayed for a second before regaining her balance. Kagome noticed this and called Rina's name.

"Rina, are you alright? You are acting like you don't feel well."

Rina turn back around and faced Kagome. As Rina began to answer her left hand moved to the left side neck where the neck and shoulder met.

" I am just tired Kagome."

Kagome accepted this answer and told Rina that she was to get some rest and wasn't allowed to get back to work until was in a better condition. Rina went to protest but Kagome cut her off knowing what she was already going to say.

"If Sesshomaru has a problem with it then he can come to me, but I'm pretty sure he rather have you at the top of your game then having you do a poor job. Plus I don't want to see you in trouble with him if you don't do something right because you were tired."

Seeing Rina was still going to protest Kagome added, "Its an order."

Rina just nodded her head and whispered her thanks before she went toward her chambers.

After Rina left Kagome closed the door to her room, slipped on her shoes before heading to Sesshomaru's office.

When she arrived Kagome knocked gently on the door and waited to have Sesshomaru tell her she could come in. After waiting a couple of minutes Kagome was told to enter. When she did she sat in the seat in front of Sesshomaru and waited until he was done with a document before she spoke. When she saw Sesshomaru put the paper down she spoke.

" What did you need to see me for Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome a small almost invisible smile and said, "I want to apologize about my actions concerning the ball and to also ask you something and give item."

Kagome's mind was reeling and it wasn't because of what Sesshomaru said it was because of how he said it. His voice was full emotion that Kagome hadn't heard before.

One her mind calmed she spoke, "It is alright Sesshomaru. You stood up for me in the end."

"That may be the case, but you should have never been put into that situation."

"Sesshomaru, it happened yesterday, and yesterday is over so just worry about today."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome for a moment before he nodded his head in agreement.

"Very well, Kagome this Sesshomaru would like to ask your permission to proceed with the sixth step of the ritual."

Kagome was hesitant because she couldn't quite recall what the sixth step was. So she very softly asked what it was.

"Sesshomaru, what is the sixth step?"

"It is where I mark you and we are bonded."

Kagome understood what he meant and blushed a cherry red.

Stuttering Kagome asked, " A-alright, when do you wish proceed the sixth step?"

"A two days from now, if that is acceptable."

Kagome was slightly shocked at how soon he wish to mate her but she agreed to it anyway. A moment after she agreed Sesshomaru stood and walked behind her. When Kagome went to turn her head toward Sesshomaru, he told her to keep facing his desk. Kagome did as Sesshomaru wanted and then a few seconds later there was a cold object around her neck. Kagome looked down to find a sapphire and diamond crescent moon necklace just below the choker that Hatara gave her when they first met. Kagome then looked to Sesshomaru with wide eyes. She tried to form a coherent sentence but couldn't even find the words to express herself. Sesshomaru watched Kagome struggle to form a sentence as he sat behind his desk again, his face was stoic but his eyes showed his amusement. Deciding to spare Kagome an embarrassing situation Sesshomaru spoke.

"The necklace was my mothers, before her it was my father's mother's necklace. The necklace is passed down to every daughter-in-law that marries the heir."

Finally over the shock Kagome spoke with a smile, "It is exquisite Sesshomaru, thank you."

Sesshomaru was proud that he was able to make Kagome happy after what happen last night. There was a few moments of silence before Kagome asked awkwardly, " Is that all Sesshomaru?"

"It is, but feel free to stay here if you wish."

Kagome couldn't believe that this was the same Sesshomaru that she had come to know, because he was more open with his feelings toward her. Even though she knew that his beast and his logical side where on the same page. A couple of minutes had passed before Kagome spoke.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, but I think I would like to go outside for awhile since it is so nice out."

Sesshomaru simply nodded his head and then went back to his documents on his desk. Kagome stood and said goodbye to Sesshomaru, but when she reached the door she looked back and told him that Rina would be on rest since she was extremely exhausted. Sesshomaru nodded, he knew Rina had just mated last night so he understood why she was tired. He also liked how Kagome handled the situation on her own even though she might not understand the circumstances behind it.

The rest of the day past fairly quickly although it was quiet since the children were still on their punishment until this evening . Throughout the day Sesshomaru and Kagome did small almost unnoticeable gestures to show their love toward one another. In fact only those who knew Kagome and Sesshomaru almost completely picked up the actions. The next day passed quickly and with out incident. The children had been talking up a storm since they had gotten back to there routines from before their punishment; it was hard for Kagome to keep them focused on their lessons . It was now the morning of the mating and both Hatara and Rina where in Kagome's room getting her ready for tonight. While they ate their breakfast Hatara explained why they were there and what they would be doing as preparations for this evening.

"Kagome, the reason we are here is because it is our role to keep you and Sesshomaru apart until this evening, and to get you ready."

Kagome understood what they meant but she wasn't going to like being cooped up her room all day.

"Alright, but what exactly are you going to be doing to get me ready for tonight." inquired Kagome in a guarded voice.

"Well it be exactly like the day of the ball except with no make up." spoke Hatara as she went toward the door and exited the room.

"She is going to get your kimono for this evening." spoke Rina with a whispery voice.

"Alright. Rina what am I to do for the whole day?"

"Well, you could always read that book your always reading with the kids, sketch something, and um.. talk to myself and Lady Hatara." answered Rina flinching slightly from Kagome's tone.

"Sorry, if I sound mad its just I am used being able to go talk to Sesshomaru, go outside, and the fact I just plain don't like being cooped up in inside."

"I understand I didn't like that fact much either when I got it mated."

"Not to offend you but you got mated?" Kagome's voice showed her shock along with face, and Rina couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, actually it was the night you and the Lord left for the ball."

Realization dawned on Kagome's features as she thought back to night and the day after. Then something caught her interest.

"Rina how were you able to assist Lady Hatara that day?"

"It was because Lord Akumu had my mate over in the West wing and Lady Hatara had me here in the East."

Rina seeing Kagome form a plan in her mind quickly added, "We were only to do that because we had to assist all of you in getting ready for the ball."

"She is quite right Kagome. That was the only reason she was allowed to be about." spoke Hatara who just reentered the room with a beautiful silver kimono that shined like the rays from the moon.

The day passed uneventful much like the others until it was after the women ate supper, since they now had get Kagome ready. Rina did Kagome's hair to where it shined like black water and fell in waves, while Hatara busied herself by making sure the kimono was perfect. Then proceeded to help put the kimono on Kagome.

Once finished, Hatara left to where Sesshomaru was to find out if he was ready.

She was only gone for a couple of minutes before she came back saying that everything was ready to go and they needed to take Kagome to Sesshomaru's chamber.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::THE NEXT AFTERNOON::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was official Sesshomaru and Kagome where officially mates, and the whole castle was in an uproar. There was a huge festival being held and almost everyone was invited.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::10 years later:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Four years passed and Kagome gave birth to twins, both of them boys and the spitting image of Kagome except for their eyes. They had Sesshomaru's cold calculating eyes. Akio and Tashi inherited their mother's knack for getting into problematic situations, but possessed their father's cunning and tactical thinking so they could work their way out of those situations.

Then a year later a little girl that was the spitting image Sesshomaru except with Kagome's eyes was born. Serene was the most like Sesshomaru. She inherited her father's abilities as well as his demeanor. However, when ever she walked into a room she lit it up much like her mother does.

Akumu mated to a fox demoness who had been attacked by a vampire demon two years before the birth of her sons. They had a twins a boy and a girl.

Rin mated with one of Sango's and Miroku's sons after the birth of Serene and the found a way to extend their lives so that could stay with those they loved.

Shippo mated with Akumu and his mate's daughter after about two hundred or so years of "fighting" .

Since the war Kagome hadn't seen or heard from Inuyasha, but from what Keade, Miroku, and Sango tell her he is doing fine. He also has a mate a bat hanyou that nursed to him to health after he protected her from an Oni.


End file.
